


The line that stands between us is 100 lives worth living

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Death, Dimension Travel, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, I'll put warnings before anything explicit or triggering, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Prideshipping, Prompt Fill, Quantum Cube, Timeshipping, Violence, all other ships are minor/background/briefly mentioned, and if you really squint there's some, certain chapters have warnings and contain:, main ship is prideshipping, rivalshipping - Freeform, stoicshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Seto Kaiba was a man who gets what he wants. Even if Atem took the Quantum Cube away, even if the only way to get to his rival is to die - then Kaiba will throw his life away. Of course, he would prefer to come home alive, so he's going to try a Dimensional Transporter first.In a world full of multiverses, who will Kaiba meet? Is it his Pharaoh, his enemies, his few friends? Or is it himself, waiting at the end of every step taken?AUgust 2020
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Priest Seto, Kaiba Seto/Timaeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Prologue

Seto Kaiba lived in a world he had created. The measly whims of fate, the harsh denial of gravity, even the hard-coded rules of motion were all something he could hold in his hand, roll around like marbles, and discard when he was done. He had learned how to fly, and he had learned how to cross the veil, into the worlds beyond breath.

Silent, Kaiba stared at the globe turning below him, his breath still fogging on the glass. Even if he had all the powers of a mythical god, there were some things that never changed. Stepping away, Kaiba looked to the hologram screens glowing blue all around the room, giving him vital information about the KaibaCorp space station. Today, he found the internal temperature too chilly for his tastes, adjusting the thermostat with a wave of his hand.

He hadn't returned to this place to linger, however. In fact, he would only be here for a few more minutes. The Dimensional Transporter had been inspected 13 hours earlier. His course had already been plotted. Supplies were loaded up in the back, and he had spent the past 3 months training to learn any manner of weapons. Both his taser-gun and sword were strapped to his waist, a heavy weight wherever he went. The weight of a life, to take or to save.

Kaiba was going on a journey. Atem had taken the Plana's Cube away from him after their battle, claiming that the power to travel across dimensions was dangerous, unstable, and should be saved for the chosen. In response, Kaiba had decided to choose himself. Using what data he had collected, gathering all his power in his own hands, he had spent a full year since his last battle with Atem trying to get back to that meeting place between souls - the life beyond death.

Things were different now. His calculations during his first trip had been wildly insufficient, he realized now. Only the power of the Cube and the strength of his own will had steered him to Atem. He should have died in the endless wastelands between dimensions. Now, he was far more prepared.

Kaiba had faith in his calculations, but he was also realistic. Any number of factors he didn't even know about could affect his end destination. His preparation had been more methodical this time, more thorough. If he didn't make it to Atem, he would be able to survive.

Every single reality was spinning and vibrating and moving, following a set pattern that Kaiba had named The Rhythm of the Spheres. Due to this complicated dance, he now knew that a straight journey to Atem was impossible - unless he wanted to crash straight into the very fabric of another reality. The Cube had somehow teleported his whole craft without going through physical space at all. His own technology was not that advanced yet. There would be times where he would have to sit in alternate dimensions for a few hours while he waited for the various realities to shift out of his way.

Kaiba didn't know who he would meet in every world. He didn't even know if he could make it back home, or even to his destination. But if he could challenge his eternal rival one more time, why wouldn't he leave? Seto Kaiba refused to let any regrets come back to haunt him.

Everything was prepared, and all the calculations had been painstakingly double- and triple-checked. To wait any longer would be cowardice, and Kaiba was not a coward. He slid into his Dimensional Transporter, buckled the straps, and fired up the thrusters. It was time.

Only a moment later, the man didn't even know what time was. He gripped the throttle, and gravity slammed him back against the seat. Then, he was far beyond the forces of this world. The only concept of forward he had left was what the computer had been programmed to know. Everything was dissolving into gold - his hands, the controls, his body. Sheer willpower was the only thing keeping him alive, holding every crumb of his body and soul into their place. If he dared give in, for even a moment, he would be lost. Atem would be out of reach.

_I am... alive - !_

And then there was gravity again. He passed into the next sense of reality, his atoms crashing back together with a scream. A moment later, he realized that scream was being torn from his own ragged throat, the sensation of pain wrecking through every nerve.

It was temporary. He finally relaxed, dropping to rest against his restraints, his forehead suddenly dripping with sweat. He couldn't seem to catch his breath for a moment, his hands slack on the controls. His computer systems were already taking over, steering him towards what could be described as the earth. Kaiba fought with his own exhaustion, remembering slowly that he needed to land the thing himself. He had to. He could die. He could be ended in one big burst of flame and expensive technology, his whole endeavor coming to nothing.

The shadows of ground and the whirls of color and flora zoomed in closer and closer. His hands slowly closed on the cold metal throttles, those shaking digits barely responding to his command. Panicked now, he squeezed harder, a blaze of energy rising through him as he spiraled downwards.

The machine teased its way up, the nose wobbling into an even heading. Groaning, Kaiba began a geography scan for a safe place to land, his breath finally slowing down. He would need to rest here for a while before making his next move. It should be weeks until he made it to Atem's home, and he didn't want to rush into that sensation of being torn apart again. Closing his eyes, he let his systems do what they were made for.

There was no rest for the weary.

The Dimensional Transporter suddenly groaned, a deep sound from within the mechanisms. Kaiba immediately moved into a defensive position, his eyes opening in time to see all the computer screens go black. Clouds whipping in the wind obscured his sight, but he angled down, knowing he wouldn't steer safely for much longer. As the craft began dipping down once again, he saw a grass field rising up to meet him, the pale green expanse peering out from the mists.

He had an emergency parachute. That was all. _If this doesn't deploy..._

Kaiba refused to finish that thought, slamming down on the button. For a brief moment, nothing seemed to have happened. Then, the flap of bright white fabric slapped against the noise of wind, and a shudder ripped through the craft. He wasn't going much slower, but at least his momentum wouldn't carry him straight to the earth.

He angled towards the grass, and he prayed. _I'm coming for you. I'm not going down here - !_

Atem was watching, wasn't he? He seemed to keep an eye on his precious friends, and Kaiba had come to realize that he was counted as one of them. That ancient pharaoh had already rewarded his faith so many times. One more time, he would trust his rival, his friend, and the lifeline between them.

Ground and metal and sky slammed together, and there was blood. Then there was nothing but darkness, the closest thing to reprieve he had ever known.


	2. Day 1 - Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba crashes into an alternate world where he meets a face both familiar and strange. He is given many precious gifts as he has to start his journey one more time.

Everything hurt again. Kaiba's head was throbbing, and his arm was wrapped tight against his side. Frowning at the lack of motion, he shifted, noting that he was laying in - a bed. Where was he?

Things weren't the same. The air itself smelled different, his motions feeling disconnected from his will to move in a way he had never experienced. It was all the sharp growing pangs of adjusting to his shift in reality.

He was tucked under rough linen sheets in a tiny bedroom. There was a wardrobe in the corner, crafted with the choppy asymmetry of a handmade item. Most importantly, they were herbs everywhere. Bundles hung from the ceiling, and boxes full of plants crouched in the window, their various scents crashing and colliding and making Kaiba's head swim. Maybe if he didn't have this terrible migraine, he could appreciate the potpourri of smells assaulting him now.

His left arm was wrapped in bandages, and felt like it had gotten the worst of the impact. Just moving it sent ripples of pain shooting through his shoulder and side, so Kaiba tried to keep still as he observed his surroundings. His one-piece bodysuit and weapons had been removed, but they were draped against a chair by his side. In its place, Kaiba was wearing a white robe, far too short for his lanky frame.

Anxious to know who had served him so well, Kaiba threw off his blankets, pausing for a moment to inspect himself. There were bruises running from his left thigh up to his shoulder, the skin broken open in some places. These wounds had been cleaned. His head was wrapped in bandages, looping over his forehead and wrapped up in his brown hair. It was hard to think, the words coming murky and slow. Kaiba knew that this would pass, as long as he wasn't dealing with a concussion.

Something seemed subtly off about the room. It took him a moment, but he soon realized what was wrong. There were no air vents, appliances, or electrical outlets. There were all those herbs around, too, suggesting a different time.

"Just my luck." He muttered. This was a world far behind his own, and he had a very complicated piece of technology to repair. Ignoring the breeze fluttering around his robe (which was really much too short), he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking deep breaths to steady himself. The first thing he needed to do was find his mysterious rescuer, and then salvage what he could from the Transporter. He had built it to survive a crash, but without the materials to make a repair, he could be stranded here.

Breath in, breath out. He was Seto Kaiba. He always had a way to escape. There was no cage that could hold him, from reality to his own shortcomings.

"Gods... you're awake already!" It was a familiar voice that greeted him, shaking with a sense of awe. Kaiba looked up sharply, his breath catching in his throat. It's... Yugi?

There was a man standing in the doorway. He looked like Yugi, he sounded like Yugi, but he wasn't the Yugi that Kaiba knew. For one thing, this Yugi had silver hair, instead of blonde, with eyes the color of the sea before a storm. He was also wearing a long violet robe, dripping with gold runes that sent speckles of light sparkling over the room. The difference between his reality and this one seemed to be personified by this silvery Yugi gleaming in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Kaiba barked, his one good hand gripping the sheets. Even now, he had to be cautious.

The other Yugi looked taken aback, gaping for an answer. "Wh-what... ? My name is Yugi Muroot. I, well, this is my house." He bit his lip, then continued. "Are you Seto Kaiba? If you are, your illusion magic is working really, really well, and I can't tell. I mean, you look a lot like him, but you really don't at the same time, and it's creeping me out."

Kaiba wasn't sure how to respond. Based on the fact that there was this Yugi in front of him, it seemed there was some other Kaiba out there as well. That other Kaiba and Yugi knew each other - and there was magic? He might be able to work with that, if technology couldn't make his repairs.

"I am Seto Kaiba, but I don't think I'm the one you know." He replied in a low voice. "I'm from another world."

Before he could continue, Yugi cut him off with a concerned hum, closing the distance between them. Kaiba retreated slightly from this sudden closeness, his free arm rising to shield himself involuntarily. Yugi slowed down at the defensive gesture, but held out his hand peacefully. "No matter what world you're from, you should be resting." His voice was gentle, but held the measured tone of someone used to bedside ministrations. This was his world, and he expected to be obeyed. "I should say that your words surprise me, but it takes a lot to do that nowadays. What brings you here, traveler?"

Kaiba didn't move, not letting the other's words break through yet. "I'm just passing through. I'm trying to get somewhere else, to another world far away. My... ship ran into some trouble." Surely Yugi could understand what a ship was. "Where is it?" He didn't have time to rest, and he wasn't going to linger. He only had a few hours' to make it to his next dimension, and he had already wasted too much time.

"You're not going anywhere until you've healed." Yugi insisted, crossing his arms. "I'll tie you to the bed if I have to. You're lucky to be alive, and I'm not sending you back out into another wreck. No matter what Seto you are, you're still my friend."

Kaiba blinked. "We've just met. How can you call me your friend?" He hadn't expected this much resistance. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Yugi had a point. Already, he felt exhausted from just this exchange, his throbbing head begging him to return to the numbness of sleep.

"Anyone who comes to this store is a friend." Yugi nodded, reciting the words like they were memorized. "Technically, this part of the building is my house, not the store, but it still stands. Friends get the help they need." He added, "Your flying ship is safe. It's in the attic, away from prying eyes."

So his Transporter was just above his head? Kaiba shoved his feelings aside, climbing to his feet immediately. "I have to see it." He growled.

That was almost too much. Black spots swam on the edges of his vision, gobbling up his line of sight. His legs were shaking, but he tried to take a step. His foot never touched the ground.

Yugi pushed his dizzied body back onto the bed with a touch, and Kaiba sank down onto the mattress with a groan. Everything was reeling, the torrent of thoughts constantly blazing through his mind now interrupted by his pain, and the sense of darkness closing in. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, but he knew he was on the edge of fainting.

Yugi was already working, snatching snippets of herbs from the ceiling in a dance of his own. He seemed to know every step, raising flowers and leaves to his nose a few times as he found what he needed. Kaiba had to be going insane. There were sparks flying from Yugi's fingers now, heating a bundle of fresh leaves until they steamed gently. His vision was spinning too much for him to focus any longer, so Kaiba closed his eyes, and let the man work. Maybe his mind work stop playing tricks on him when he opened them again.

Before he quite knew what was happening, a fragrant bundle was pressed to his nose, the strong smell of herbs overpowering every one of his senses. There were bright notes, mixed with spicy hot aromas and something like incense.

Immediately, the clouds of darkness closing in all cleared away, a jolt of energy coursing through his system. It was like an espresso shot, but it went deeper, reaching inside to find his soul. It was health itself spiraling through him now, not a temporary high.

Yugi looked pale, his concerned face hovering just over Kaiba. "Oh, good. I thought I lost you for a minute there."

"What was that?" Kaiba demanded, deciding to stay down this time.

"Just the raw ingredients for a dual mana/health potion. I can see that you're low on both. I'll need to finish brewing these to get the full effect, but this will keep you up for now." Yugi lifted his hands, opening his fingers into the air. Kaiba expected his handful of plants to hit the ground, but they stayed floating, suspended, refusing to be affected by gravity.

What was this fantastic place?

Yugi's hand came close, resting against Kaiba's forehead for a moment. "You're temperature is staying steady. That's a good sign."

Kaiba gestured to the floating plants, half-wishing he could inhale another mouthful of their powerful scent again. "How are you doing that? And what do you mean by mana?"

"Oh, well, it's just magic." Yugi shrugged, now looking at him sideways. "And mana is just the current amount of energy you have to draw on for, you know, magic spells. It can be depleted just by the body's natural processes, so it's not surprising for it to be low right now."

So there really was magic in this world. It seemed insane, like Kaiba had just stepped from reality into the pages of a book. "That's not how things are in my world at all. Magic isn't something like this - and the Yugi I know isn't a magician."

Now it was Yugi's turn to look confused. "... do you know someone else named Yugi?"

"The Yugi from my world could be your twin." Twin wasn't even the right word. Clone would be much closer. "He runs a game shop, and is working on creating his own game now. He's chasing his dreams so relentlessly..." So was Kaiba, of course. After getting to know Yugi, he had found that they had more in common than he realized.

Yugi smiled, the familiarity of the gesture sending Kaiba's heart skipping. Yugi, Atem, and this other Yugi - they were too alike, and it hurt, that innocent look echoing in his most treasured memories. He hated all those images, and he refused to let them go.

"Well, you seem a lot like the Seto Kaiba I know." He responded, oblivious to Kaiba's sudden distress. "He's so stubborn, and has a lot of ambition. The last time we had a wizard's duel, I defeated him with illusion magic. Ever since that day, he's been on a quest to learn everything about illusion magic, to master it for himself. That's why I thought you were him at first... it's been almost a whole year, and he told me he was coming back to face me sometime." Yugi's attention had wandered to Kaiba's sheathed sword laying with his other items. He loosened the blade in its sheath with a practiced gesture, testing the weight. "You expecting to run into trouble?"

The sword was quite plain and small, easy to conceal under his coat. "I'm expecting anything. I have dozens of worlds to pass through before I get to my destination."

"May I?" Yugi bowed slightly, holding up the sheath as a way of explanation. Kaiba gestured his consent, and Yugi drew the blade out.

He took a stance with practiced ease, slicing the air with a few short strokes before unleashing a fury of small stabs and twists. An invisible foe struck at his back, and Yugi twirled, blocking the imagined cut. His movements were quite loose, and he maneuvered in the small space like he practiced swordplay there every day.

Grinning and tossing strands of hair out of his eyes, Yugi sheathed the sword as fluidly as he had taken it out. "It's decent, but I can do you one better."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"You know, you haven't asked me what kind of store I have. It's a lot different from the one your Yugi runs." He threw the sheath over his shoulder, beckoning to the floating herbs to coax them along with him. "I'm a magical blacksmith, and an apothecary. And, just as an added bonus, I'm the strongest magician in the kingdom. You stay here and rest. I'll make this sword into something more useful for you on your journey."

Kaiba didn't know what to say for a moment, surprised by this Yugi's generosity. He hadn't expected to run into someone so selfless in his trip across dimensions, arming himself to the teeth and preparing for harsh environments. Was his luck in finding Yugi in this world just coincidence, or had the only god he ever cared about guiding Kaiba towards him? _Atem, are you watching now, or do you even know I exist? Such kindness... surely even you wouldn't welcome me with such open arms._

"I can't repay you." He said aloud, stopping Yugi before he could leave. "I don't have money, or anything I can give you..."

"Don't worry about things like that." Yugi waved his hand, grinning back at the other. "It might be hard for you to believe, but I don't mind at all." For a moment, something shy and secret flickered across his face, and his voice dropped lower. "I've been missing my own Kaiba, you know? At least let me take care of you!"

Ah, that made sense. Yugi was helping him out in the name of his real friend. That was something he could understand. "I'll take your kindness, then." He replied. "I have something else I need from you."

"Go ahead."

"I'm going to need parts for my ship. I don't know the extent of the damage, but it could be a long list of materials. I'll have to depend on you for acquiring those parts."

"Understood." Yugi nodded. "I'll have you on your way in a few days."

"That's all I need." Atem was waiting for him. Kaiba needed to get to his home as soon as possible.

Yugi dipped out of the doorway. A moment later, his platinum hair was poking back in, those blue-green eyes peering brightly at Kaiba. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Swords forged with magic are bound to the name of their wielder. It's a special process that strengthens the steel, and the bond between sword and man. For this sword, I'm not going to put the name Seto Kaiba onto it."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. That sounded suspiciously fake, but then again, this was a world full of magic. He would humor Yugi in this. "Why? It's my name."

"I know, I know." Yugi hurried. "But to me, Seto Kaiba is also the name of my friend and rival, a master of dragon-taming. I can't help but feel that might make the sword feel conflicted between which Seto Kaiba it really belongs to. If you don't mind, I want to give you a new name, in honor of the journey you've already made to get here. It's a custom of my people to give a man a name when something important happens to him. Just think of it as a gift you can take with you."

It was a gesture Kaiba could appreciate, a name he could carry down the road as a trophy of this meeting. His first name had been left over from that priest, while his last name had been something he claimed for himself. Names were strong. "I'll let you do what you want. Tell me the name you've picked."

"Well, don't laugh at me." Yugi grinned sheepishly. "I'm going to give you the name of a hero from a very famous legend. He fell from the sky and fought monsters for 100 days in order to become the strongest warrior alive."

"What's his name?" It was a cute little origin story, but Kaiba was more concerned with how the name sounded.

Yugi's voice was clear, ringing through the small space. "Prime."

Prime. That was a good name.

Yugi went downstairs to craft the sword, while Kaiba tried his best to get some sleep. The smell of the herbs above was strong, but comforting. In time, it was accompanied by the far off pinging of hammer on metal, oddly comforting. Kaiba wondered how Yugi, with such his slight form, was a professional blacksmith. Still, he seemed to know what he was doing. At the very least, Kaiba had to admit the other was an amazing swordsman. He could only hope that same skill extended to making his blades.

It had been midday when they were talking together. It was nightfall by the time Kaiba awoke again, this time to the same spicy aroma from before, the herbs that had brought him back to life. This time, the smell came from a steaming bowl, accompanied by the aroma of beef and noodles. "Potion soup." Yugi smiled, leaving the bowl on the bedside table. "Eat whenever you're ready."

Kaiba already felt stronger, his body moving without any complications. Not even bothering with the spoon, he drank straight from the bowl, gulping down the mess of food in a few moments. "How's the sword coming along?" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, taking a deep breath in of the powerful scent still lingering in the bowl.

"It took to your new name perfectly." Yugi had an armful of clean bandages, and he began tending to Kaiba's wounds again. "You're healing up nicely. A few more potions and you'll be good as new. The sword will be ready by tomorrow, too."

Kaiba let his light touches pass over his wounds, closing his eyes as Yugi began unwrapping the dirty bandages from his head. "You're making it hard to leave." He said with a smirk, resisting his natural urge to push the other away. Touch wasn't something he was good at dealing with, but he knew it was necessary.

"Don't say weird things." Yugi snapped, the tips of his ears turning red. Kaiba blinked, surprised by his response. Well, maybe what he said could sound a little strange... still, it was odd for Yugi to have such a reaction. Maybe it was just because of how close they were right now.

"Oh? Seems like I've embarrassed you." He teased, but let Yugi off just with that. "I won't be here to trouble you for much longer, so... I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you for everything."

Yugi drew back, leaving the bandages how they were for now. "Prime... Kaiba. I'm happy to help. You don't need to worry about anything, I'll always be here when you need me."

"You don't have to be." Kaiba insisted. "You saved my life."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's the right thing to do... " Yugi muttered, uncertain. "I'm happy to help. Really."

Kaiba let the subject drop, nodding his head. He wasn't very interested in continuing the conversation, thanking him more from a sense of duty than genuine gratitude. It wasn't an emotion that came to him often, but he knew Yugi deserved something, after everything he had done.

When the bandages were changed, Yugi left, waving his good-night to Kaiba - or more specifically, Prime. Kaiba understood competely that having the same name but a different face as someone you know is disconcerting, but he was still surprised by how quick the other was to give him a new name. He was rather fond of the name, if he was being honest. It was the name of a hero, apparently, and it suited him. He could always fall back on it if he ran into any more Seto Kaibas in the multiverse, too.

He gave Yugi some time to get to sleep before tiptoeing upstairs into the attic. Knowing he wouldn't be seen, he didn't bother to change back into his bodysuit, tying the robe firmly around his waist before getting to work on his ship. Pieces had fallen off in the crash, but Yugi had done a pretty good job of gathering them all up. Kaiba was more concerned with what had caused the initial failure in the first place. The diagnostics system ran on its own circuit apart from the rest, so Kaiba had tests up and running in a few minutes. There was a toolkit stowed under the seat with everything else he needed.

The morning sun found him draped across piles of scrap metal, asleep. Yugi was concerned when he couldn't find Prime in his bed, but it only took a few minutes before it occurred to him where the other might be. Just like the day before, Yugi brought in a bowl of potion soup, waking him up with the strong aroma.

"How's it looking?" He asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. It amused him to see Kaiba's usually-neat hair so ruffled. There was a lot of skin showing thanks to his robe, so the other looked downright disheveled.

"Better than I expected. Entering into this reality caused the atoms to shift and realign. Everything came back together correctly, but the system needs to be reset each time a new reality is entered." Kaiba was already typing away at the diagnostics computer as he slurped down soup, readying a new program to implement the idea. "Nothing hard. This shouldn't happen again."

"That's good." Yugi smiled, letting Kaiba work. It was really something, seeing all that determination in his eyes. "When do you think you'll be finished with the repairs?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Tonight or tomorrow. I probably won't be able to leave right away." He had to calculate a new flight plan, assuming that the movement of realities hadn't trapped him here.

"Oh." Yugi closed his eyes, unsure of what to say. Was it bad that he wanted to keep this Kaiba here? "Well, I'm going to work on your sword."

Kaiba grunted in response, buried in lines of code. Yugi just left him where he was. He would make sure Prime had something powerful to take on his journey with him.

It was midday before Kaiba wandered downstairs, driven by the noise of the clinking hammer. The forge was in a lean-to on the side of the house, separated from the main area by a threshold made of brick. Yugi was standing beside the forge, a glowing blade dripping sparks laid out before him. He wasn't holding the hammer with his hands, but it hovered in the air, propelled by his magic. There were silver runes carved into the blade now as well, glowing a different color than the rest of the heated metal.

Kaiba watched the display for a moment, impressed by the power Yugi displayed, and the bursting colors. "Beautiful." He said aloud, knowing the noise of the forge would drown out his word. The runes suddenly moved as he spoke, twisting into a serpentine shape with wings and a gaping mouth; a dragon.

Yugi had stripped down to just a loose-fitting tunic and goggles, turning abruptly as the runes shifted into their dragon shape. "Prime. You're a little early for lunch."

Kaiba shrugged, wondering if just his word alone had done that to the runes. "I wanted to see what you're doing. Some of my ship is just held together with the equivalent of duct tape and glue, but it will work. I'll be done by tonight."

"Then I'd better get back to work." Yugi smiled, despite the stab of pain in his chest. "Prime... I'm going to miss you."

Kaiba hesitated, unsure of what to say. His flight calculations had already given him a time for departure, 3 AM that night. He would be gone in a few hours, and would probably never see this Yugi again. Would they both forget about the encounter in a matter of weeks, or would this a sore spot in his soul for the rest of his life?

"What do you mean? I'll have the sword you made me at my side." _Was this how you felt, when you had to leave Yugi and the others behind? I'll be strong enough to say goodbye to everyone but you, Atem._ "Some part of you will go with me, in the blade and in my name."

Yugi smiled softly. "Good. Then... whenever you do leave, I won't have any regrets. Don't forget about me, OK?"

Kaiba crossed his arms, looking away. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. The weight of this Yugi's memory would be the weight of the sword on his hip. The weight of a life, to take or to save. He could only hope they had enough time for Yugi to show him the power of the sword made for Prime, the strength in a blade given to a friend.


	3. Day 2 - College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone, somewhere, with my face and half of my name... he can be loved. Where do I stand, and how long will I continue to live for you, Atem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This verse is based on an old Stoicshipping roleplay I used to do with my bestie! Seto is (modern) Priest Seto, a very devout Satanist and an art student that's often absent. Aokime Kaiba is this verse's version of Seto Kaiba, a smart man who likes to follow the rules and always has money, but never has a job. The two fall in love and move in together, and have terribly kinky adventures while trying to pretend they're a completely average couple. It should be noted here that Aokime is gay while Seto is bisexual.
> 
> (Aokime comes from an absolutely not professional way of putting together the Japanese words Ao and Kime, which mean blue and eye, respectively.)

Flying is easy when you build your own wings. Kaiba couldn't explain what colors he was seeing in the space between realities, as they had never been given a name by mortals. He only knew the way forward, refusing to linger on the sparkling stars. It seemed that they were the only constant, no matter what world he passed by.

He steered well clear of any other realities he might run into, not wanting to run into the anxiety-inducing feeling of being taken apart and put back together. He only went to different worlds when there was no other way forward. That time had come again, and this next world loomed large in his sights.

As soon as his body passed the border from endless space to the rules of this reality, the shaking, tearing feeling of being ripped apart washed over him again. Kaiba had braced himself for it, but nothing could prepare him for this. Despite his high tolerance for pain, he had to scream, grasping desperately at the memories of himself and who he was. Even if his entire soul was gone by the time he reached Atem, the desire to battle the only one that mattered would stay with him for eternity. _Take every memory, every inch of me, or leave me whole. Either way, I'm coming for him!_

The screens flickered, and the engines shut off. Kaiba took a deep breath, flexing his shaking hands. He had planned for this long moment with dead engines, but it was still a sickening feeling to freefall through clouds, tumbling out of any powered control. Maybe it wouldn't come back online. He could be dead right here - or more accurately, on the ground below.

Then the engines blazed, screens lighting up in all their blue and red glory. Automatic diagnostics were run, lights turned green, and Kaiba righted the vehicle with a touch on the controls. Once again, he was alive.

This would be a short stay, just 18 hours. Kaiba wondered where he should land, or if he should just stay in the sky. The Dimensional Transporter had a renewable energy core, but it would need to charge while he was here.

It wasn't often that one could visit a new dimension, and the kindness of the other Yugi still weighed heavy on his mind. Deciding to take a chance, Kaiba angled straight down, planning to land on the surface below. With any luck, he would meet some otherwordly version of himself or someone he knew.

He wasn't far from land, having broken through the space between dimensions into a soft expanse of blue sky. There were trees and a small town down below, scattered buildings breaking up the landscape. His computers gave him a safe spot to touchdown, away from prying eyes. This landing was a lot easier than the last, with everything working as planned.

Before Kaiba left, he set the system to charge, and strapped his sword to his hip. There was no way he was going into an unknown world without a weapon.

It was a short walk before he came across any buildings, but the trees and bushes were meticulously trimmed, with marked sidewalks and planters threadng between them. For a moment, Kaiba wondered what sort of place he was in. As soon as the first building came into view, he could already tell it was a university.

There were crowds of students, most about his age, milling around the buildings and chatting. Kaiba let himself slip into the anonymous noise of nameless faces. He wasn't that interested in hanging around a bunch of school kids, so he just intended to pass through to find the rest of this town. It was a sightseeing trip, of sorts.

He wandered aimlessly, unsure of where to go. It was the middle of the day, and the crowds were beginning to thin out as the lunch rush dribbled back into classrooms. Loosing himself in the maze of side paths and identical buildings, Kaiba soon found himself in a quieter part of the campus. A gaggle of students were slipping inside through a small door, but he didn't follow. This wasn't where he needed to be.

All thoughts were suddenly thrust out of his mind as a long, slender arm wrapped itself around his waist, uninvited. Before he could move, a voice was embracing his ear, hot breath passing over his skin unpleasantly. "Hey, Kaiba, nice outfit. Did the theater club guy make you wear that, or is it a choice?"

Without even thinking, Kaiba shoved the intruder away, years of survival instincts screeching in his mind. _Don't let him touch you. Don't let them close. If they're this close, they only want to hurt you._ "Get the _hell_ away from me." He hissed.

With some distance between them, Kaiba finally got a good look at his attacker. It was a young man, slightly taller than Kaiba himself. He was incredibly skinny with a sharp frame, and wore a faded t-shirt over his deep brown skin. Dark hair was styled all to one side to cover part of his face, but even so, Kaiba could see that he looked remarkably similar to this man. If he had grown up to be some kind of drug-addict college student instead of a successful businessman, they would look very similar. Still, there was something in his vivid blue eyes that Kaiba didn't recognize, and never would, an air of mystery that would never be solved. Was this his dimensional reflection?

Right now, there was more confusion than anything else in those deep blue orbs. "H-hey, what's wrong?" The other asked slowly, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Before Kaiba could respond, someone else spoke up behind him. "Seto?"

The voice was familiar. Both he and the man turned at the same time, an involuntarily response to hearing their name. Kaiba instantly regretted looking for himself in the dark-skinned man, as this third could have been his mirror image. There was less meat on his bones, and his fashion sense was far less developed, but the dark bags under his perfect cerulean eyes were more than enough. There was also those high cheekbones, broad chin, and straight-backed posture that the dimension traveler knew so well.

"What's going on?" The mirror demanded, looking between Kaiba and the other man. His breath came up short as he suddenly realized who he was looking at. "Wha-"

"Whoa, the universe is doing two-for-one Kaiba specials this week." The other seemed less perturbed, something terrifying lurking in the upturned corners of his mouth.. "Hey, do you remember last week? You know, when Jou and I were talking about that whole clone-fucking debate... "

"Can you keep your mind out of the gutter for like, five minutes, _please_?" The other Kaiba flushed, a pale pink spreading across his delicate cheeks. Prime just frowned, annoyed at this unpredictable situation. The first man was a menace, and meeting another Kaiba now was more disconcerting than anything else. "I'm sorry about him." The other continued, looking Prime up and down. "Our similarity really is uncanny... who are you?"

Prime stared impassively at the other, examining his form for any of the scars of abuse he might bear. This Kaiba was clean, and softer, without the same pride in his bearing. "I'm a visitor from another dimension. I have to make a temporary stop in this world." He hesitated, unsure of whether he should say more.

"That's great!" The other Kaiba's eyes lit up with a childish glee, greedy and wondering. "So did you get here through a worm hole? Or was it a black hole? Is the theory of relativity really working against you, or was it more of a struggle -"

"Bro, you just met him. Stop talking about holes." The other interrupted, sliding to this Kaiba's side in a smooth motion. "Let's skip class, grab some lunch, and do some proper introductions or whatever."

The other rolled his eyes. "As if you know what a proper anything is." He offered a hand to Prime, who took it. The brief handshake was surprisingly strong. "I'm Aokime Kaiba, this is my boyfriend Seto. I usually go by Kaiba, so don't bother with my first name. It's nice to meet you."

Prime nodded, accepting the greeting. He already wasn't fond of the duo - although, he was intrigued by how his name was split in two. _So one person can become two, in anther world._

"I have some free time, so I'll humor you." Prime replied. "My name is Seto Kaiba, but I go by Prime."

"Prime? What a cute nickname." Seto smirked, interrupting him. "How did you get it, beating all the high scores at the arcade?"

Prime only scowled, deciding it wasn't the time to admit that he had, once, in fact, done that every thing. Of course, the name he had put on the leaderboards was KAI, not Prime."You have such a cute piss stain on your shirt. How did you get it, forgetting how to point your dick in the right direction?"

There were old stains on the man's t-shirt from unknown years ago, now faded to a dull yellowish color. Seto frowned at the dig, deciding to leave him alone for now.

"Don't be like that." Aokime scolded his boyfriend, grabbing on to Seto's hand. "Let's go get food, I'm starving."

"Won't we be missing class, though?" Seto teased, letting his fingers get tangled up.

"No, it's Monday, remember? No more classes for me today." Aokime replied, looking at him fondly. "I'll give you permission to skip just this once. Never again."

Prime looked away, his scowl only deepening. If there was something he hated more than that insolent joker with his same name, it was those ridiculous displays of affection between lovers. He would never be able to understand people who put relationships in front of their goals and dreams. Maybe just like his name had been split between these two, perhaps his overarching ambitions and antisocial personality had been as well.

"Prime, I have a lot of questions to ask." Aokime was staring at him with blazing eyes. "I'm a physics major, you see, and my thesis this year is on dimensional travel. We've proven that multiverses exist, but... to actually go to another plane is something that's still so far away."

"Well, of course. I was the creator of dimensional travel in my universe. Without my resources and motivations, you're unable to do the same." Prime replied, letting the couple lead the way off campus. The school was surprisingly large, and he wondered how ratty, underfed Seto could afford a place like this. Maybe his parents had money?

"Well, just knowing that some other version of me was able to do it gives me a lot more hope." Kaiba grinned. "I'll make it to where you are one day... uhh, I don't know if the restaurant we're going to lets you bring swords inside."

"This may seem like a cute little college student universe, but you could be cannibals, monsters, vampires, or worse." Prime stated calmly. "The sword stays with me."

"Fair." Seto shrugged. "So, uhh, do you have the concept of Satan in your universe?"

"Please stop." Kaiba hissed, his knuckles clenching white around the other's fingers. "Now isn't the time... "

"Shut up, I'm talking." Seto muttered, nudging his shoulder.

Prime took a deep breath, already tuning out whatever the other had to say. There was no way it would be intelligent. "A mythical demon and deceiver of mankind that's trying to make humans fall into the terrible world of Hell, isn't that right?" _If Hell didn't exist before, I hope some deity of justice out there made it just for you. That's the only place your spirit deserves to be, Gozaburo._

Seto sighed, a long-suffering noise. "That's what everyone wants you to think, Prime. The problem is that the enemies of Satan have been controlling the narrative the whole time. God's been trying to enforce his will on us humans, like slaves to his will, just because he's a god or something. Satan wants to set us all _free_ -"

"He's not going to sacrifice a virgin with you, just shut up." Aokime gave his boyfriend a shove, letting go of his hand. Seto huffed, refusing to look at the other.

Prime decided that he wasn't a fan of this dimension. The two weren't dangerous, but they were annoying. He should check his calculations, see if he could get out of this place early.

"We can grab something at the cafe with outdoor seating... " Aokime mused, glancing back at Prime. "Are the clothes you're wearing standard for your world?"

Prime shrugged. _It doesn't matter._

Aokime let the subject drop. The town surrounding the school was modest, with several coffee shops competing for space beside 24-hour supermarkets, and bakeries that boasted signs about how late they stayed open. The latest number seemed to be 3 A.M., something Prime noted with interest. If he needed to, there would be somewhere he could escape during bouts of insomnia.

Then again, he wouldn't be here long. Aokime stopped them at a neat little set of tables and umbrellas outside a cafe, sending Seto in with a wad of crumpled bills. As soon as they had sat down, Aokime pulled out a bedraggled notebook, the front and back covered in little calculations. It was a small thing to notice, but they had the same handwriting. "First of all, I want to thank you for taking the time to talk with me today. Secondly, I need to know how you got here."

Prime shifted, oddly uncomfortable with the sudden question. Of course he loved bragging about his accomplishments, but just giving this kid the secrets to dimensional travel felt wrong. It could be so easy to misuse that power - or die alone in the cold vacuum between realities. "I don't think I can tell you." He said slowly. "It's important to learn this by yourself, so you know the dangers... "

"I already know the dangers." Kaiba insisted. "My biological father was lost in a dimensional wormhole 15 years go. I'm not going into physics because it's fun. This is my only chance to follow in Dad's footsteps, and find him." He looked down at his notebook for a moment. "My mom waited 3 years before she married my scumbag of a stepfather. It was hard for her to raise me alone, I know it was. I don't blame her for anything, but... she couldn't even keep Dad's name. That walking garbage can made her change our names."

Was there any version of himself out there who hadn't been clawed by Gozaburo's wrath? "You're legal now, aren't you?" Prime asked carefully, crossing his legs as he leaned back in his chair. "You can change your name back."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, not yet. Not until I've gotten my real dad back. That's the promise I made for myself."

"And... what about Atem?" Did the Pharaoh exist in this world, or was he just as far out of reach?

Kaiba looked at him strangely. "Atem? What about him?"

Before their conversation could continue, Seto came out of the cafe's door, his arms full of drinks and sandwiches. "Egg bagel for Aokime, egg bagel for you, and this one's mine... " He had already gotten extra coffee for everyone, and the cups were soon divided among the tablemates. For once, Prime found himself tempted to eat, his appetite sharpened by the scent of buttery egg. He wasn't disappointed, finding tomatoes and bacon stuffed inside the omelette. The bagel appeared to be handmade, scattering little seeds every time he picked it up.

"Looks like I picked the right thing." Seto wiped his hand with a napkin before gently rubbing Aokime's shoulder. "I actually got both of you to shut up at the same time!"

With mouths full, two sets of cobalt eyes were fixed on Seto, identical glares freezing him in his seat. "That's scary." He grinned nervously, squirming.

"Good." Aokime huffed. "You're such an idiot."

"At least I have a life outside of physics." Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to share a boyfriend with the theory of relativity?"

Kaiba's eyes darted to Prime, and he cleared his throat quickly. "W-what do you mean? I do have a life! I play games with you and your weird friends every weekend... oh, and Atem let me study with him last week. So, yeah, see? I do other things."

"Yeah, not really... " Seto's words were interrupted as Prime dropped his sandwich on the table.

"Atem is alive?" He growled, looking between them. "That's... " The words caught in his throat, ending in a cool shudder than ran the length of his spine.

"Uh, yeah." Aokime replied calmly. "He's a student in my major. We don't usually get along, but he's pretty nice. Is he... g-gone, in your - "

"He left." Kaiba replied shortly, his fist clenching on the table abruptly. "He went home, where he belonged. That man was my greatest rival, who was always challenging everything I knew about the world." _I miss you. I hate feeling complacent. I hate the coldness of the world when you're not here. Fire and sunshine are nothing compared to the heat of your battlecry. I could see my own exhilaration in your eyes. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you let me stay with you, in our place of battle?_

Seto exchanged a weighted glance with his partner, the emotion in his gaze oddly irritating to Prime. He couldn't identify it, but it grated under his skin. "Atem seems pretty important to you."

"He's the reason I'm here. I'll chase him down and stop him from running away." Prime replied, not hesitating to show every one of his emotions. Gods, Atem got such a rise out of him! No doubt that arrogant king was watching him now, smirking down from that shining throne. That white-clad magician, those arrogant priests - were they all looking? Did they see his long journey, and where it ended with the Pharaoh? "He continues to reject my emotions, and refuse to meet my on the terms I've set. If I have to chase him to the end of being alive just to find him, I'll do it!"

"Is that your dream?" Aokime asked softly. "To find him, and make him listen to your honest words?"

"I-I don't need to do that." Prime muttered, caught off-guard by the question. Hearing it aloud like that made him sound vulnerable, and he didn't like that. "We're going to make our battlefield, like we always have."

"Battlefield. Yup." Seto pushed a cup of coffee towards him. "Drink this; you look tired, and a little crazy. That's good though, everyone is some kind of crazy It does seem like your crazy is this Atem guy."

Prime accepted the flimsy cup, taking a few deep gulps of the satisfyingly bitter liquid. "It's not something I expect you to understand."

"I don't have to." Seto smiled, an oddly disarming gesture. He wrapped one arm around Aokime's shoulders, squeezing him close. "I've already go someone that I would travel across the ends of the universe for."

"Hold up. If you're travelling across the ends of the universe, I'm coming with you." Aokime frowned. "And after we're done, we're going to get my Dad... "

"Geez, yeah, I know. I'll pencil it in to the flight plan." Seto smiled. "And then we're taking a trip to Hell so we can talk to Satan."

"Uhg, I'd rather go to your stupid Satanist church first." Aokime shivered. "The one with that guy who wanted me to try the sex ritual... bullshit... "

"Yeah, that's some of the more traditional Satanism. Modern stuff is more my thing." Seto shrugged, squeezing his boyfriend's hand a little tighter. "But it's always something to keep in mind if you -"

"If you want us to get a divorce." Aokime stuck out his tongue, disgusted.

"We're not even married." Seto pointed out.

"It's a preemptive divorce. If you ever even tried to marry me, we would already be divorced." Aokime huffed, giving him a shrug. "My religion is not going to be Satanist strip club."

Prime sipped his coffee quietly, crumpling up the thin cup once he had finished it. They were something he had never wanted, but something about knowing this version of himself was living his life like this - loved, supported, taken care of - that was good. This was how things should be. It would never be like this in his world.

_Maybe, I'll find somewhere to stay. Somewhere like this, but with you. Every day, I'll look to you, and I'll see you smile back. Even if it's a smile laced with my own defeat, that wouldn't be the worst thing. I would rather take the pain at your hands then keep feeling like this._


	4. Day 3 - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where death is sweet release, what is the point of living? Watching his other self be fulfilled by love is a harsh thing to come to terms with.

A blaze of fire, and a whirr of the engines - Prime was back in the sky. That whole mess with two different people sharing his name had definitely cemented this given name into his mind - as well as the sword that bore it. He saw it now, where the name _Prime_ had been carved into the outer edge of the sheath. Leaving the sword to rest on his hip, he wondered what Yugi Muroot was up to. Maybe, he should return there one day. No doubt the friendly blacksmith would love to listen to his stories.

_If Atem even lets me travel across dimensions again. He didn't seem pleased the last time I came, with the Cube. He said something about the will of the gods, but he doesn't seem like the kind of person to kowtow mindlessly to authority. Perhaps it has something to do with... well, that tearing feeling I get when I enter a new world._

He had left Seto and Aokime with the blueprints of his Transporter, but nothing else. Dimensional travel was complex, and just giving the youth the secrets would cause more harm than good. Aokime would know what to do, and forge his own path forward. Prime didn't have any doubts about that.

By his own calculations, he had been gone for about 3 days in the time on his own world. Between time spent travelling and in other worlds, a full week had passed for Kaiba already. He wondered how old he would be when he returned home, if he managed to survive the trip back. Even now, the only thing keeping him together was that burning desire to crush the Pharaoh, to feel the perfect thrill of standing across from him on the plane of battle. Without that, just entering the veil of a new reality would be a deadly risk. Only his will had kept him alive.

**Calculations complete.** A notice flashed across his vision, something distracting, and very flashy. His system needed him to know this, now. _What?_

**1 hour until arrival at final destination.**

Final. The end. The world of spirits where Atem ruled as Pharaoh. The journey's end... already? Their worlds had been separated by only the veil of death, and Kaiba had broken it open. There was only one person left now -

_Atem!_

Was there pain when he entered this dimension? He didn't know. All he could see was the image of the boy-king in his mind, those slender hands clutching a deck of cards in the way that only he knew how. The gods of Egypt themselves, blazing in the fire of their glory. Staff upraised, traps laid, the roars of the monsters as they compete for a place on the board - it was all a vision now; soon, it would be reality.

Golden sands passed under his feet, the familiar silhouettes of clay buildings rising up before him. The heat was oppressive, sending beads of sweat trialing down his shaking limbs. The brief rest with those students had done him good, but it wasn't like he was invincible. It had already been a long journey, with hours spent doing nothing more than staring into the vastness of empty space. His body had been cramped into the small cabin, his senses constantly tested as new calculations and shifts in reality had to be made every few hours. The computer could handle most of them, but Kaiba always had to be ready.

But it was all worth it, since he was here now.

The palace was sparkling, as golden and tall as he remembered. Kaiba's heart was pounding in his throat, the terrible memories of the last time he climbed those steps rising to his mind. He had been sick then, trailed by the decay that was eating his body from the inside-out. Teleporting across dimensions wasn't something his body had been designed for, and this reality was not made for the living. This time, he was well, his thoughts spinning wildly but staying clear. Perhaps that cloud of doom had been what prompted Atem to take the Cube away. Maybe he just needed Kaiba to see what he could do on his own.

_Have I lived up to every one of your expectations, King among Duelists?_

His Duel Disc snapped into place on his shoulder, his AI connected him to the Crystal Cloud network with a quick shudder. Cerulean lights dripped across his vision, sparkling with information. He knew where he was going, and he was armed for the fight.

The world was silent, golden light spilling over Kaiba's face as he strode in to the throne room. The place that had haunted his dreams ever since his defeat here, and every step and stone felt familiar. Was this like coming home, or more like finding the place he needed to be? Even he couldn't hold back a smile, something powerful swelling in his chest. Just like before, he wouldn't need to say a word. The king already knew why he was here.

Two thrones. Two eyes of an eagle, two eyes of a god - with two thrones in-between. That was the first problem.

The second problem? He was already sitting there, on that other throne.

Or at least, another Seto Kaiba was. Prime's smile had frozen on his face, his teeth clenching together as he felt his whole body deflate. What was he supposed to say, or feel? This was not his destination.

His greatest dream was shattered in front of him.

"Well, well. What a surprise." The other Kaiba stood up, and Atem moved to rise as well, his golden Puzzle glittering in the bright sunlight. Kaiba stopped him with a motion, his flowing white robes falling open as he moved. His body was scarred, the same way that Prime was scarred, but he seemed not to feel the need to hide it.

"What is this?" Prime growled, his hand sweeping through the air.

"You're going to need to change your calculations." The other advised. His arms were bare, his robe open at the waist. He was tastefully arranged in silver, the brilliant jewelry gleaming over his form. Time spent in the sun had tanned him darker than Prime, but he could see the flushed remains of a sunburn on his pale torso, under the edges of the robe. "You probably have the wrong maths, and you'll need to adjust the coordinates for more identifying factors. I can help you tune your instruments and get you back on your way -"

"Why are you in this place?" Prime cut him off angrily, refusing to let the other finish. This was an afterlife, if not the one he was looking for. Was this some world where Seto Kaiba got to die young and spend his entire life with Atem, instead of wrestling with his sense of duty to his own life and his desires? _So you get to have it easy, bastard._

"What do you mean?" Kaiba looked rather bemused by his question. "I live here. If you're wondering how I _got_ here, Atem brought me with him, and I'm not planning on returning to the living world."

Atem cut in now, already noting the expression of rage rising on the traveler's face. "Things aren't like your world. In this reality, there's a way for the living to pass through the veil, and stay here. If you tried it in your afterlife, you would vanish out of existence within a few days."

Prime grunted once in response, his fist clenching by his side. So he had made some kind of mistake in his travels, and ended up in the wrong afterlife. Of course, he could challenge this Atem to a duel, and the other might even accept. However, it wouldn't feel right. That victory wouldn't be satisfying. It wasn't his Atem, it was soggy leftovers from this smug, oddly-dressed Kaiba.

"You've probably taken a long time to get here." Atem continued, reigning in his Kaiba with a look. "Why don't you get something to eat and we can send you on your way?"

Prime didn't say anything, but let his hand wave through the air.H is Duel Disc shut itself off, and the display faded away. He breathed in deeply, trying to refocus his thoughts. There was no need for this irrational anger. The two seemed helpful, and would be able to point him to his destination. He needed to get to his goal, and that was more important than anything else. "Whatever you want." He acquiesced. It was good to see any kind of Atem, at least.

Prime soon found himself seated in Atem's private chambers, with a cushy chair made up for him. There was simple food that was quite good, dripping with spices and fresh herbs. It was satisfying, and for a few minutes, Prime found that the only thing on his mind was the delicious falafels in front of him.

"You look a lot better now." Atem sympathized, passing him a clean urn of water. "Here, drink this."

Prime did so, feeling the droplets condense on the edge of his mouth and trickle down his chin. He didn't care, finding himself more thirsty than he had realized. He had been ignoring his body's needs for a long time. _This journey will be the death of me... well, one way or another, I'll get to the afterlife._

Something on the other's arm had caught his eye when Atem gave him the urn, and he studied it closer now. It was an intricate mark, darker than his caramel skin. "What is that?" He tapped his own wrist as way of explanation.

Atem looked down, then smiled. Kaiba looked smug, for some reason. "Look. This is the reason why my Seto can stay here." It was a tattoo, the lines drawn in silver and gold. A winged snake, breathing fire, glittering silver, and a tall staff of gold. The staff had a little catch at the tail end, something Kaiba knew from Egyptian tomb paintings.

"A tattoo?" He asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"In this world, everyone is born with a mark on their skin." The other Seto cut in. "It's a tattoo on your body with a unique color and shape. This mark determines the person whose soul belongs to you." His wrists were bare, and his robe was sleeveless. Holding out his arm, he let Prime see the same tattoo on his arm as Atem had. "Some people deny the power of the mark, but it's not something that can be ignored easily. As you can see, it can even bridge the gap between the living and the dead."

"So you two are - what - soulmates?" Prime scoffed, crossing his arms. "How cute. Do you hold hands on your way home from school, or just use it to hook up here... ?"

Kaiba scowled at him, "This is my home. I came here with Atem after Yugi defeated him in the Ceremonial Duel. I can return to the other world any time I please."

"If only we all had it so easy." Prime muttered. So there was a reality where he and Atem were bound by a mark of fate, given a power that could pierce the veil of death? How convenient. No matter what, this Seto Kaiba would always be at the Pharaoh's side, without having any reason to struggle.

"Sorry, other-Kaiba." Atem said knowingly, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sure your Atem would be with you if he could."

"I can already tell you that's wrong." Prime replied flatly. "He's my rival, nothing more. He's already made it clear that he takes his responsibilities much more seriously than his relationships. As a king, it's an admirable quality for him to have."

"Feelings are a two-way street." Atem mumbled, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"But there still needs to be a way for those feelings to reach." Seto said, his mouth twitching into a smirk. "It sounds like every Atem has a few things in common."

"It's the responsibilities that define the relationships. If one leans too far either way, you're in danger." Atem protested immediately. "I have to think of the needs of the many, rather than the few, and it's not something that happens overnight."

"Regardless, my Atem has made his decisions." Those two words, _my_ and _Atem_ , flowed together without Prime even trying to think about them. They fit comfortably together, and he refused to think about what that could mean. "And I've made mine. I'll chase him to the end of time to have our battle."

"Whatever makes you happiest, Kaiba." Atem nodded, his eyes lighting up in the way Prime knew far too well. "My Kaiba can get you out of here whenever you're ready."

Prime stretched out in his chair, letting his limbs finally extend to their full length after so long. Being strapped into that machine really took a lot out of him. "Not yet. There's still a long way to go. I need to make sure I'm ready."

"I'll have to take a look at the specifications, but it'll be at least two weeks in your world's time before you'll arrive." Seto cautioned. "That could be between one month or one year for you, and every second will be putting you to the test. There are many worlds that are not kind, and you'll be inside them before you even realize it."

"You didn't even use dimensional travel to get here." Prime narrowed his eyes at the other. "Why should I take your word on this?"

"Because where this place sits in the mulitverse, our dimension is like... a signpost." Seto crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. Prime felt unnerved by the familiarity of the gesture. "We point the way to many other places, and lost travelers often show up at our doorstep. I've made it my purpose to perfect dimensional travel, and even create maps of the multiverse. It's never been done before, but I'm the one man in the position to do it."

Traveling to unknown territory, spending weeks and months in the vast light between realities, finding each world's solutions to dimensional travel, creating paths and charting maps - it was a hard job, and Seto Kaiba sounded proud to take it on.

Something twinged in his chest at that proud declaration. It took Prime a moment to name the emotion, but he realized it was jealousy. Spending an entire eternity creating something that innovative sounded like a dream. "Do you even have the ability to store that much data easily?" He asked, curious now. "That would be terabytes of information, and writing it by hand would take lifetimes."

"Magic and technology are surprisingly similar. There are ways to emulate technology, once you know the correct way to manipulate the raw force of it. It's maths, but in a way that's never been found by modern science."

Atem held up his hand, rising from his seat. "I'll leave you to take care of this. I have a feeling that I'm not going to add much to this conversation."

Seto nodded, pausing to wrap his long arms around his lover. "Have fun." He nuzzled his head into the dip of Atem's back, inhaling deeply. The Pharaoh smiled, resting his hands on Seto's fingers and rocking gently. "Let me go." He giggled, glancing back with shining eyes.

"Not yet." Seto protested, nibbling little kisses into his skin.

Prime looked away, his jaw working. Was every other version of himself across the multiverse involved in some disgustingly affectionate relationship with another man? This heat rising through him was annoyance with how inefficient his other selves were. It wasn't something more sinister, lingering, insidious, and burning; it was a feeling that would pass. He wouldn't think about being in this other Seto's place, or wrapping his arms around Atem until he laughed. His rival didn't want him around all the time, so Prime would keep his distance. It was what they both wanted.

_I'll meet you on the battlefield, my Pharaoh._

He had been reminiscing too long. By the time he looked up again, Atem was gone, and that Seto was staring at him with a soft look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Prime let out a puff of air, pushing his bangs aside. "What are you talking about?"

His expression dropped, and then turned into a smirk. "Say what you want, then. I have another question for you."

Prime's shoulders raised. "I'm not going to talk about _my_ Atem with you."

Seto laughed shortly, covering his mouth with an arrogant hand. "No one brought him up. I was going to ask about your means of dimensional travel, but we can talk about your feelings instead. Tell me, do you _like_ him?" He teased.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say something so ridiculous." Prime scoffed, turning away from the other. "If you don't have anything useful to say, I'm going to sleep."

"You can sleep later." The other insisted, getting up from his seat. He moved to a chair that was closer to Prime's lounge, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. "You're the first version of myself who's ever come through the multiverse. I have a lot of questions for you."

"You're not the first version of myself I've met across the multiverse. You don't seem that special." Prime dismissed, looking away. "I'm not going to play 20 Questions with you until you feel fulfilled with your place in the world."

Seto scowled. It was his turn to get annoyed by his other self. "Fine. Then at least listen to me... "

"I'll listen if it's worth my time." Prime said idly, shifting to get more comfortable in the chair. He had been half-joking about going to sleep, but he could feel exhaustion clinging to his eyelids.

"There's a lot to say. I'll start with the basics." Seto inhaled deeply, then continued. "My parents died in an accident when I was young. Shouldered with the burden of taking care of my younger brother Mokuba after my trash heap of a family wasted my inheritance, I defeated the world's reigning chess champion, Gozaburo Kaiba." Prime clenched his loose fingers, and Seto's gaze dropped to the floor. That name was something that would haunt them like a ghost. "He treated me worse than the dirt on his shoes, but Mokuba was safe, and we had somewhere to live. I took over KaibaCorp, his military company, using my genius at stock trading."

Another deep breath, shaky words. "He committed suicide the next day. I turned the company into a leader of technology and gaming, tearing his empire of blood apart and building on its foundations."

Prime nodded. "Everything you've said... it happened in my world too."

Kaiba nodded. "Good. But even after everything I did, nothing felt right. I always felt empty inside, alone. I hated to believe in the marks, and the soulmates, and... everything." Another shaky breath, but this time, his mouth was twitching into a smile. "I used my resources to scan medical records, databases, police cameras, security footage, everything I could think of. Once I decided to find my supposed soulmate, I wasn't going to hold back. Either this person was going to fulfill me, or I was going to put an end to this feeling once and for all."

"Imagine my surprise when I found no one on earth with my mark." Seto leaned back in his chair, a frustrated expression on his face. "I assumed I was one of the lucky few whose soulmate had died at birth, and I would have to live my life without daring to have emotions. But then, I had my first duel with Yugi - no, the other Yugi, Atem. Just one battle with him was enough to make me feel alive in a way I had never felt before."

Now an appreciative smile wound its way across Kaiba's face, something heated that made Prime's stomach squirm. What _exactly_ was his other self thinking about?

"I threw a tournament for many reasons, but my main motivation was to feel that way one more time. It was called Battle City, and an entire town was turned into a space for our duels. At that time, Atem began wearing his jacket around his shoulders, leaving his arms bare. At that time, I learned that there were two Yugis there, each one with his own soul mark. Yugi's matched with Anzu, and mine matched with Atem's."

"No one knew but me, and I kept it that way for a long time." Seto crossed his legs, leaning back now, his hand tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I wasn't going to make things harder than they already were for Yugi, so I waited until they would find a way to part." He looked directly at Prime now, refusing to look away with eyes so pure, and blue. "I was convinced that Atem didn't feel the same way. His was always filled with so much fire, no matter who he faced. The only time I let myself slip was after Yugi had assembled all the Items, and told me... Atem was going to leave."

"I couldn't live without him, and I told him that honestly. I thought he would be surprised when I finally took off my gauntlets to show him our marks, but... he had guessed it, a long time ago. I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was." Prime frowned, unsure of what to say to that. Was he the same way? Maybe everyone around him could see those emotions he was trying so hard to hide - or was it just Atem who knew, the way he always knew? Just like always, he had to be the one that could cut through Kaiba's facade.

"So you went with him, after Yugi... sent him home." Prime was paying more attention now, his gaze riveted on the man across from him.

"Yes. I told Isis, and Mokuba, and I went through the door with him." Seto spread his arms in a broad gesture. "I'm at peace here, something I've never had before. After you've died, or whatever I did, everything becomes much easier... or maybe I was just being true to myself."

"At least one of us had it easy." Prime said darkly. "If all it took to bring me happiness was dying, I wouldn't be here right now."

"It wasn't that simple." Seto retorted. "I had to leave Mokuba behind. That wasn't a choice I wanted to make."

"But you still left him. It must not have been that hard." Prime crossed his arms, rolling onto his side. Kaiba now found himself talking to his back, as the traveler had grown tired of this. How lucky could you be, finding someone to fulfill all your desires as easily as finding a matching tattoo? "I'm going to sleep."

"You can't live your life pretending you don't feel anything." Seto hissed, annoyed at this new tactic. "Be honest with yourself. Wouldn't you do the same thing, if you could do it again?"

"No." Prime didn't even have to think. Even as much as his own reality was a hell for him, he wouldn't turn his back on the living world. Mokuba was there, for one. For the other, he knew Atem couldn't be proud of Kaiba if he gave up everything he had ever built just to escape. How could he look at his rival with pride that way?

He really was tired now, his head drooping down. The other Seto finally relented, giving him one more annoyed ' _Hmph_!' before walking away. "Go to sleep, then. We're going to fix your Transporter when you wake up."


	5. Day 4 - Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a dream or a nightmare?

Yugi Muto was the crown prince of a very large and important kingdom in the world of man. He was kind, and just, and listened to his people, and was all-around exactly what one would look for in a crown prince. His father had been a very good king, who had subdued many enemies and ended a lot of wars. Yugi was the sort of prince who would stop the war from coming back around, as well as he knew how.

He went on many adventures through his long life, enough to write a book about. However, this story is not about him. This story is about his guardian angel, a very cunning angel named Atem.

He was the color of a fresh chestnut, just dropped from its tree and sparkling in the morning dew. His hair was the same shade of spun-hay-into-gold as Prince Yugi's, with a fiery red halo all burning over his head. Some angels said that his eyes were like forget-me-nots. Most of them said that they were like the violet-red sapphires that grow deep underground, and start to gleam in the sun as the light falls across them for the first time.

Atem was a bit vain for an angel, and liked to wear all sorts of golden jewelry. Chains dripped from his wings, and his forehead, and his arms, and all over his slender legs. He was a very pretty sort of angel, but he wasn't the type to let it go to his head. His wings were deep violet on the outside, all smooth and flowing. Most of the time, they dragged behind him like a peacock's train, only flaring to reveal the creamy white undersides in the cheeriest of circumstances - or the worst of times, when he was protecting his human charge.

A long time ago, Atem had a counterpart, his partner in holiness, an angel every bit his opposite. Broad shoulders instead of slender, eyes blue like the sky, white wings that flared open at a moment's notice, and silver sparsely gleaming along a tall frame, sculpted from the ground up. This was Seto, a gleaming white angel that was as light and shimmering as Atem was dark and gleaming.

But the brightest angels were the first to Fall.

Lightning turned into hellfire as streaking angels lost their feathered wings and tumbled to the underground below. This new realm that had been made for them was under the earth, and far below Heaven. They had chosen a new leader for themselves, and found their consequences made in their very nature.

White feathers stripped down to white leather, twisted shapes forming where there had once been solid light. Atem watched, and he wept, as Seto's face squirmed into a wordless scream of agony, his proud wings bleeding as they shriveled. The name Seto was as dead as the feathers that drifted to the ground, one by one, and turned into ash. Seto was the name of an angel. Kaiba was the name of a demon, and a demon he had become.

Atem forgot. The mind of an angel is as complicated as the workings of a great clock, and Kaiba was a cog that was pushed well to the back of the mechanism. He mourned, and he wept for a century, but when his tears were done, he went back to work. Yugi was the light of his life now, along with the God he was trying to bring the human home to. Why should he trouble himself with the most distant of memories, forged in hellfire before time began?

Yugi was travelling to a far-away land, and Atem went with him, as well as his courtiers and soldiers, and their angels. Atem was the brightest of them all, with the largest wings - even if he had the smallest stature. He was the leader of this choir, just as Yugi was the leader of this band of companions. They were going to collect the taxes from the nobles, an important duty for a prince to know the inner workings of thoroughly. At every castle they found, the party stopped for a few days. Just as normal, tonight, Yugi and his mates stopped at Castle Greymarsh.

Greymarsh was grey for three seasons every year. In summer, it was a sickly green. The inhabitants of Greymarsh were friendly enough, but were quiet and often miserable. Yugi was like a candle in that dark place, and the cheers of drinking men soon brought out the warmth left in castle stones.

Atem did not bother with the dinner party, however, leaving his charge in other angel's wings as he scouted out the rest of the castle. Deep, dark, ancient, and evil things all lived in places such as this. If he was lucky, they would only be deep and ancient; if things were less fortunate, they could be dark and evil. The angel could only pray that he didn't meet something that used all those words together.

Not every prayer was answered, not even for angels. The horrible creature Atem found haunting Castle Greymarsh, and sucking all the life from its inhabitants' souls, was something quite deep, and ancient, and evil indeed. However, he was not dark, but quite light. This creature of Greymarsh was a great demon, built like a wall, with eyes like a glacier's sky, white dragon's wings that flared up as Atem stared him down, wearing dark leather armor studded with silver. His white dragon's tail whipped across the floor, curling and writhing and beckoning one down into the depths, where he lived.

No one could see them, and no one else was here.

"Demon of brightest night, return back to your home and leave the humans be." Atem thundered, spreading his arms wide. Already, power crackled on his fingertips, his wings trembling as he prepared to battle.

"Who died and made you some kind of king?" The demon leered. His tail lifted off the ground, threatening, ready to strike. "I'm not the type to take orders, angel. I suggest you leave now before I start tearing those pretty little feathers off."

"I cannot leave you here. You endanger the men who live in this castle." Something very dangerous was sparking on Atem's fingertips, almost ready to use. The demon knew that, and yet, he did not move from his spot.

"You would come into my garden full of glorious weeds, and hope to turn them into flowers? You're foolish." The demon scoffed, and he sprung forward, his tail rising up to crash down on Atem's head.

They were both quicker than lightning, Atem dodging away from the blow in time to meet a kick from a spiked boot. This was countered by his wings, the individual feathers giving way to the onslaught of metal and leather. He lifted his own fist, a jolt of power rolling through him as he slammed a satisfying punch into the demon's midsection. The other didn't even seem to notice the blow, or the blaze of energy that followed it. Steel eyes stayed fixed on Atem, a relentless fury of hits blazing from his tail and limbs.

Atem backed up, keeping his guard raised. Maybe going off alone to explore wasn't the wisest of decisions, but it was too late for regrets. He refused to run away from a demon, let alone one as dragonish and evil as this one. Rallying all his strength, he let his wings flare, the sudden action distracting the demon's gaze. He stared at pure feathers, a far-away emotion flickering across his face.

Atem didn't care, and his next blow landed on that smooth jawline, connecting with a thud. The demon reeled, his stance faltering under the angel's onslaught.

This time, he was the one who stepped back, something terrifying in his gaze. "Atem." He said. A name spoken with fire and brimstone.

Atem blinked, thrown off balance by the demon's sudden, horrible calm. "How do you know my name?" He demanded, his wings collapsing to trail behind his footsteps.

"How would I know? I know, because we were created at the same time. I know, because we spent so many inseparable days together in the glorious realm of Heaven." The demon sneered. "Is it so hard for you to look at me now, angel? Don't you see who I once was, or is that too hard to think about?"

Only one angel had been made with him. If Atem was the deepest caverns filled with the brightest treasures, Seto was the sky full of thunderclouds, all lightning and wind. This demon was the storm, and the rain.

"Seto." He whispered, the name rising unbidden to his lips. "It cannot be you... "

"Is it really that hard for you to recognize me?" The demon could look him in the eyes, but the angel could not meet that look. "Don't call me by that name anymore. I'm Kaiba, a demon captain."

"Captain." He echoed back, unsure of what else to say. His soulmate, his other half, his own mirror image in darkness - captain of one of Hell's legions, just as Atem was the leader of this choir. "Kaiba." The name stuck in his throat, sharp corners and jagged edges. It was a terrible name, and it hurt.

"I'm not going to fight you here, not like this." Kaiba growled. Lithe fingers began working the straps of his dark leather armor, teasing loose all the buckles and chains that held his outfit together. "In _memoriam_ of another time, I call _pax_."

_Peace_. Atem nodded, dumb-founded. His former partner had been the last thing on his mind before now. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking this ridiculous stuff off." Under the armor, he was wearing a black tunic, with no sleeves and a loose neckline. It appeared to be simply made, ending at his knees. As Kaiba shed more layers of leather and metal, loose-fitting pants appeared as well, tucked into no-nonsense military boots. Freed from the weight of the armor that weighed his body down, white wings and tail stretched out to their fullest, gleaming softly in the dim light of the castle's darkest corner.

All the ugliness of a new-born demon had been rinsed from Kaiba's frame with the heat of Hell's fire. The twisted form Atem remembered had recovered from its worst defects, but the lightly-clad monster staring at him so expectantly was not the angel he used to know. "Your wings are so small." He said softly, sitting down on the cobblestone floor. "And... the tail... "

"It's useful." Kaiba replied, sitting down across from him. If they both stretched their feet out, the tips of their toes could touch. Neither did so. Atem briefly wondered what the feeling of his bare skin on Kaiba's boots would feel like, or the scrape of scales, the roughness of a dragon's leather. He refused to find out. "So. Guardian angel for the crown prince. You're really something, aren't you?"

Atem wrinkled his nose at the other's abrasive tone. "Seto... Kaiba. You could have stayed alongside me. You were just as good of an angel as I was, if not better. What possessed you to give up on your Creator, and become... this?"

Those blue eyes were as hard as steel. Atem had remembered staring into them as if they were the sky. Now he turned away, shuddering from the cold of a glacier-field. "You don't understand. None of you brilliant little feathereds understand." Hissing like a snake, growling like a lion, the voice of a demon had all the tones of an angel's song, with none of the pleasant harmony. "To go day after day with nothing to do but follow the will of the Creator - to live sweet minutes and hours and years with no will of your own - always knowing that no matter what you do, you will always be nothing more than an angel, a mere _messenger_ in service to The Message - how can anyone live like that!"

The clouds, the lightning, the rain, the thunder; Kaiba had become the incarnation of a terrible hurricane, his wings flaring open as he talked. Startled, frightened, Atem felt his wings raise up, the flash of white inside violet framing his slender form. His wings were almost twice his height, raising up like the outer petals of the flower. "So you're happy like this?" He shot back, his feathers refusing to settle. "Your halo is gone, your wings are burned, and you have a tail growing out of your backside! It's better to be malformed and disgusting, both inside and out?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Kaiba snarled, his tail sweeping the floor in frantic motions. His wings were flared out and trembling, prepared for the angel to strike. No blow was exchanged, and neither moved from their place on the cold stones. "You're the kind who can live in servitude, and be glad. I will never be able to bow."

"Not even to the demons who rule over you? Face it, you've just traded in one Master for a lot more, who care a lot less." Atem scoffed, clasping his hands together. What he would give, to hear the thoughts rolling around in his partner's mind right now? Those blazing eyes were staring at him so intently, and Atem could finally hold that gaze. He was prey, looking at his hunter. He was staring at his equal, his sparring partner, his greatest heartbreak. "You left me." He finally admitted. "Why did you leave me?"

The demon stared at him, his eyes darkened. "Come with me." He said, and he stood. Leather and scales settled, that snapping tail dropping to linger around his ankle, those wings dropping around his waist.

Atem stood, and his feathers trailed behind him again, a peacock's train made of daggers. The soft, white inner feathers whispered against the ground, the firm, violet feathers covering them like a wall of swords. Kaiba's wings had once been the same, when they were feathered. The insides were stained crimson, like blood, and Atem would run his dark fingers through them for hours. Kaiba's outer feathers had been like scales, more like his gleaming tail now. The basic shape and position of his wings hadn't changed, his silhouette the same as it had always been.

Following the scrape of scales on stone, following the broad back and lean legs of the demon captain, Atem soon found fresh air wafting across his face, leaving the darkness of the castle interior far behind. They were standing outside, on a balcony, on top of the castle's tallest tower. One guard was stationed here, but he could not see those celestial visitors.

"This is the crow's nest." Kaiba leapt onto the tower's roof in a smooth motion, his wings flaring to give him the height and balance he needed. "Only the humans call it that. All the ghosts and creeping things and the weak little guardians who still hang their halos here call it one thing."

"What?" Atem asked, and hated that he wanted to know.

"The dragon's nest."

Atem followed Kaiba up, the full moonlight turning them both into shades of grey. Dimming his own natural glow and extinguishing his halo, the angel stared up at the stars, letting their bright points and swirling colors blaze down on him. "It's a beautiful night."

Kaiba's gaze was still on him, but Atem didn't notice. The demon took too long to respond, and his voice was low when he finally spoke. "It's too beautiful."

God was above, but Hell was far below. There were only two angels now, one fallen and one pure, with the Creator looking on. Atem had no fear, and he reached out, his small, warm, dark hand brushing against a wing, the color of snow. Kaiba stiffened, but allowed the touch, his tail whipping anxiously again.

"That's enough." He finally said, smacking Atem's hand away. There was no heat in the gesture, only cold.

"I hate it." Atem huffed. "Your red feathers were so beautiful." Every one of them had dissolved into ashes when Seto fell.

"Beautiful they may have been, but they were not mine. They were just a loan from the Maker." Kaiba replied dismissively. "Go thank Him for it. Don't blame me for discarding something I didn't want... "

"That's not true." Atem objected. "You loved those wings. You loved flying, and you loved flying with me. There was a time when you loved Him, too, and me."

"I've always loved you." Kaiba replied, almost before he could stop himself. "That is... "

"Speak." Atem replied impatiently. "This is the only night where peace can come between us, Kaiba. When the sun rises, our time is done."

"Than I will speak, so listen!" He growled. "When I Fell, you and I fought. You remember that, don't you? You had no idea how much pain I was in. It was almost too much to breathe, let alone draw my sword and stand against you. But I couldn't stay as a servant of His, and you had to kill us blasphemers. It is the way you were made, and the choice I had made."

Atem's least favorite memories, the ones that had made him weep the most. He had cut Seto's chest open, watched him bleed silver, like an angel. He had watched that silver deepen to black, the color of a demon's fluids. More silver and black swirled and seeped from Seto's wings, unharmed by a blade but weeping by themselves. Feathers dribbled down, framed by ooze. "You were dying, but I cut you down." Atem mumbled, staring down at his own hands.

"You did what you were supposed to." Kaiba was defending him? "And I did what I had to. I didn't want us to be separated, Atem. I didn't know that... I thought that we were the same. I wanted you to be a king among demons, and I would be by your side every day." A demon's voice wasn't made for regret, and the strangeness of his tone grated in Atem's ears. Still, he hung on to every word, following along to each syllable like his life depended on it.

"But when Lucifer refused to bend his knee, when the whole army of Heaven got torn in two, you stood where you were, and did _not move."_ Kaiba let the words hang in the air, clear and heavy like a diamond. _"_ You have no idea how much I watched, and waited for those feathers to start falling. Instead, you drew a sword, and pushed me into Hell."

Those hadn't been the words he had expected from his partner. If anything, Atem had been waiting on some sort of brag, a grandiose admission that swept him from this rooftop. He hated how much this made his heart ache, his rebellious feelings refusing to follow his ironclad will. "I can't." He stated. "I mean... it's not something I can do, even for you. I'm happy to worship, and to stand with my charge, and fight the darkness that wants to devour this world. Your pride in yourself is terrifying to me, some kind of nightmare."

"Nightmare." Kaiba echoed. "You're such an angel... " The words were dismissive, the tone was adoring.

Atem shifted uncomfortably in his spot, inching away from the demon's touch. "You're worshiping me." He muttered.

"You deserve it. More than that Other One." Kaiba growled, his tail dragging across stone roof tiles with a loud noise.

"Get away." Atem said softly, turning his head. He could not look at his other now.

A solid moment of cold silence, the stars turned in their place. A breeze seemed to blow, but the angel dared not let any sensation distract him. He was moments away from death, by the hands that had held him closest.

Kaiba drew back. There was a little more space between them on that narrow roof. "Holy." It was an insult.

"Come back home with me. Seto." Atem pleaded. He knew it was far too late, he knew it was a foolish request, and yet - he couldn't walk away without asking.

"Come home with me, Yami." He scoffed in return, deciding to stand now as he tossed the other a new name, a darker one. Atem remained curled up at his feet, staring at the proud figure as it blocked out the moonlight. That name sounded like poison, something lethal that darted straight towards the heart. "I'm going back to work now."

"Then I have to stop you." Atem protested, stirring from his spot.

Kaiba's tail rested heavily on his shoulder, the disgusting feeling of scales rooting him where he knelt. He stared up at the demon, unsure of his own safety. Kaiba almost seemed to be ignoring him, but there was no way that Atem could move.

"Of course you do. You're the angel here, after all."


	6. Day 5 - Post Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba finds a world overrun by death, and wonders how tight his grip on his own life is. What is it like to watch your purest dream turn into a nightmare?
> 
> Warnings: Suicide mention, gore, death, blood, anxiety attack almost happens.

_What a strange dream... angels and demons? Huh. That's the last time I eat Egyptian food before I go to sleep._

Prime yawned, running his fingers through his messy hair. Hopefully the next world would have more modern conveniences, though he had to admit that the heated baths in the afterlife had been pleasant. That world's Seto had helped him adjust the calculations for dimensional travel, and even gotten an estimate of how long it would be before Prime arrived at his real destination.

"About four weeks in your world's time. Of course, that might be longer for you, since you'll be crossing realities. Ballpark estimate is... 3 months?"

Three months. Longer than he wanted, but a lot better than it could be.

A new reality was already rising up through time and space, a huge orb full of light and darkness. It was the next stop on his trip, already looming large in his sights.

After the usual terrifying and painful entry into the dimension, Kaiba found himself dropping down onto a city, his blurred vision readjusting to what he was seeing. His heart leaped into his throat as he recognized familiar silhouettes rising up to the clouds. This was the one and only Domino City. The KaibaCorp headquarters was sparkling, its 1,000 windows catching the sun and throwing it back into his eyes. blinding him to the city below.

Kaiba wished he could do a lap around the building, but he knew he had to stay back. He didn't want to deal with the crowds of people who would see his ship as he passed overhead, and landed in a small grove beside the highway. Deciding to follow the road into the city, and see the metropolis life for himself, Prime set out on the road. He could find a ride on his way in, after all.

His first indication that something was wrong? The lack of traffic. No one was coming in or out. Senses alert for anything stirring around him, Kaiba loosened his sword in its sheath, and checked his taser-gun at his side. It could be lethal, if he needed it to be. However, nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary. No hitch-hiking this time.

He changed his mind when he saw a downed power-line, and a few poles toppled over on each other. Curious, he slowly moved towards the accident, studying the ground for broken lines. The cords didn't lead to any puddles of water, and it looked safe. _What knocked these over? No one's been out to fix them, either._

Suddenly, the poles began to move, as if something underneath them was burrowing out. Without pausing to think, Kaiba drew his sword, the satisfying sound of ringing metal filling his ears. "Show yourself!"

The squeaking of an animal met his challenge, and something emerged from under the pole - but it was not a normal animal. In size, it came up to his knees, standing on two legs. It was purple, and squashy, and looked like an ugly plush come to life. There was nothing plushy about its long teeth, half-hidden behind its enormous lips. "What the - " Kaiba began, his sword drooping.

It hissed at him, waving ineffective claws in his direction. Unsure of what to do, he brought the sword back to attention, still hesitant to actually attack. It was so small. It couldn't really hurt him, right? Something about it did seem familiar, though, like he had seen this before somewhere.

Before he could make up his mind, the creature suddenly spit a ball of electricity at him, sparks flying as the bundle of energy blazed through the air. He brought up his sword to block it, and watched the blade light up as electricity combined with metal. Closing his eyes at the suddenly blinding flash, he took a cautious step back. He had expected to receive a shock, but the way the hilt was constructed deflected the charge, keeping him safe. _Looks like I've got something to thank Yugi for..._

Unconsciously, he pointed the glowing blade back at the creature, and the blade knew what to do. It had been constructed for use by a magician, after all. Golden lightning blazed from the sword's tip, bashing the ground right in front of the creature. Squealing, it darted backwards, then dived back into the downed light-poles, leaving Kaiba be.

Unsettled, he sheathed his sword, his fingers shaking at the motion. _What the hell is this?_ Well, it wasn't like every world could be full of friendly faces, or have heated baths. Heart racing in his throat, Seto continued down the path towards the city. He needed answers, and this was the best place he knew to get them.

He was paying closer attention to the landscape now, and realized that there was a lot of overgrowth hanging over bridges, bright colors blossoming around him. The air was cleaner, full of the zest of life. For a few minutes, it felt like safety, a natural paradise in some way. Just for now, he didn't have to think about the mysterious, terrible reason behind it.

Everything changed when he saw a flipped car, a dark red minivan lying crushed on its side. There was old blood dried up on the edges of the cracked windows, and one open door on the driver's side. As Kaiba came closer, a rotting, bitter scent filled his nose. Biting his lip in a sudden surge of anxiety, he approached the open door, hoping beyond hope for what he would find.

One little skeleton, wrapped in its baby seat. The straps had been slashed open. Three larger skeletons, but still so small, were crowded in the backseat, spare bones getting lost in the space between the pilot seats. Scraps of clothing and old flesh clung to the seats, the cloth covers completely soaked in crimson.

Kaiba backed up immediately, gagging hard. Much more, and he would vomit. Pacing a few, desperate steps away, he tried to clear his head, clear his nose of the clinging, cloying smell. It wouldn't disappear, no matter how much he tried.

"Get a hold of yourself." He muttered, a cold trickle of dread gradually pooling in his stomach. "This is the only way to know."

If there were any clues left about the identity of this family's killers, he had to know. It might be his one chance for survival. This time, he went for the driver's seat, hoping that the adult skeleton would be less disturbing.

It wasn't. What had once been a man lay half-devoured in the front, his lower half still wrapped in the metal shell of the crushed car. Flies swarmed and buzzed around the body, the scent of death coming back even stronger than before.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, his stomach rolling as bile rose in the back of his throat. _A little more._

His wife, it seemed, was in the passenger seat, where the car was less damaged. She had been completely torn open, her bones scattered all over the seat. Her blood had spilled out, a deep red puddle staining the ground. Now, it was all dark brown, the splashes on the ground having dried up long ago.

Kaiba turned away, holding back another choke. Chunks of old food rose up his throat, mixing sickeningly with the smell in the air. His iron will could only go so far, and he bent over, his hands gripping his knees as he vomited on the dark asphalt. As dry heaves shook through him, his vision came back to focus grimly on the multicolored pile of sick, his mind reeling. This was terrible.

The entrance to the city was just ahead. There were no other cars around, or bodies, or blood stains. This was the blemish on paradise, the one, final indicator that nothing here was as it seemed. What had come through to kill those people so easily, and pick the flesh so clean? Seto could only hope he was up to the challenge of slaying it - or that it was now far, far away. As much as he loved a challenge, his instincts were begging for it to be the latter.

The city was breaking down. Buildings crumbled, parked cars rusted, and plants started their gradual creep over anything that would give them a hold. Dark pockets of mystery loomed within unlit stores, the few lights that were on casting eerie colors around in the bright daylight. At night, this would look like something out of a horror movie. During the day... well, it still looked like a horror movie, but this was terrifyingly real.

Taser in his left hand, sword in the right, Kaiba stalked down the city streets, looking for familiar landmarks. Markets, cafes, offices, streetlight; nothing had remained untouched. Everything was broken and twisted. Seto tried to make as little noise as possible, but every step sounded like a pounding drum, much too loud and insistent. He could hear noises from far away, distant squeaks, roars, and croaks. They seemed to come from the buildings.

Then, most terrifying of all, a voice.

"It's... Kaiba?"

A woman, no, a girl. A frightened cry, still familiar to him somehow.

"Shut up!" A man's voice, a hiss. This one he knew much too well. _Jonouchi Katsuya._ "It's probably a shape-shifting monster, Shizuka! We know what happened to the real one... "

"Do you think it heard us?" That's where he knew that voice from. It was the loser-dog's quiet sister, Shizuka Kawai. Not so quiet now, it seemed.

"Who's there?" Kaiba announced, turning towards the voices.

No one said anything. Not a single one of them moved.

Sighing, Kaiba strode forward, his long steps closing the distance between him and the noise. "Jonouchi Katsuya, graduated from school in year 20XX. Final grade: an unsurprising C+ supported only by your excellent grades in P.E. and almost perfect attendance. Shizuka Kawai... " He had no idea. He didn't even know how many years there were between them. "The younger sister who cheers you on in your dead-end dueling career."

"Hey!" Definitely Jonouchi. That blonde head and fit body slid out from behind a large chunk of building rubble, a loaded gun in his hands. He pointed it warily at Kaiba now. "I gotta admit, if you're not Seto Kaiba, you do a pretty good impression of him."

Shizuka followed her brother's lead. "How can this happen? We saw you die a long time ago!" Both were dressed in layers of protective gear and clothing, with a gun on each hip. Jonouchi had some knives on his belt as well, while she seemed to have none.

So this world's version of himself was... "I'm not from around here." Kaiba replied shortly. So he would have to spend his time in this world with the deadbeat. Great. "I've traveled to this world from another dimension."

Jonouchi gave him a grim look. "I dunno why you'd wanna come here, man. There's gotta be a bunch more worlds better than this."

"Trust me, I'm only here because I have to be." Kaiba gestured with his sword at the rubble around them. "What happened here? The Domino City I come from isn't like this at all."

Shizuka shuddered, her chin tipping towards her feet. Jou opened his mouth to talk, then decided against it. "We shouldn't talk here. Come on, I'll show you our home."

"Hold on. I have no idea what's going on, if I'm in danger, or what kind of threat I'll be facing." Kaiba growled, striding closer. "I want more answers than that right now."

"Shh, not so loud." Jou hissed, motioning his hand for quiet. "Lemme make this short. Duel Monsters have come to life, and they're absolutely terrifying!"

Duel Monsters. Terrible creatures filled with more or less power. Some of them were friendly, others were like magicalized humans, and the worst of them were terrible beasts. Based on the way the siblings were acting, the world had been taken over by the wild Monsters. Obviously, humans had been killed, and it seemed that his other self had been one of them.

"I'll stay with you." Kaiba admitted, begrudgingly. He hated it, but he would be dependent on them for survival. They knew the turf, they had resources, and they were armed to the teeth. Shizuka was nice, or at least quiet. He could always feed Jonouchi to a dragon if the blonde got too annoying. "Where are we going?"

"Block 4." Jou responded tersely, his hand suddenly tightening on his gun. "Something's up, look sharp."

Without hesitating, Shizuka drew her own pistol, her mouth pulling into a grim, shaky line. "We've been in the open too long."

Kaiba lifted his sword, unsure of how they knew their danger so instinctively. Was it something they had learned, or were they born with it in this world? His entire body was tingling, hairs pricking along his skin as he scanned the city streets for danger. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear it: the gradual increase in barks, hoots, grumbles, squeaks, and howls that rose from the buildings. What had once been homes for many humans were now the dens of violent monsters, with a thirst for blood.

Something really terrifying was coming. There was a rise in the air, brought on by all the clamor. "This is the worst place." Jou hissed. "We're surrounded. We gotta move, right now!" He grabbed Shizuka's arm with his free hand, an instinctive gesture, and pulled her along with him. Kaiba hesitated, but didn't want to be left behind. Thrusting his sword into its sheath, he began running after them. _Trusting Jonouchi to lead me in the right direction... this really is a strange world._

He soon caught up, easily keeping pace to Jou with his longer legs. "Where are we going?" He gasped. "KaibaCorp HQ is just down the street. There's a secure underground facility -"

"We are not going there! No way!" Jou shook his head quickly, an expression of panic flashing across his face. "We'll die for sure!"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba growled.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Shizuka chimed in. "Just trust us."

A sudden spray of rubble blasted the air ahead of them, and they skidded to a halt. Something had burst out of the building beside them, roaring as chunks of wall blew outwards. It was a monster made of skulls, its fat face leering at them over a chest full of teeth. Two fiery orbs stared out of its chest like eyes, blazing light in the dust cloud now surrounding them.

"What is it?" Jou asked, his question directed to Shizuka.

"Ryu Kokki, a Dark/Zombie." She replied immediately, already aiming her gun at its chest. "Get rid of those orbs and it'll fall apart."

"Understood!" Jou fell back, shooting three shots in rapid succession. His aim was pretty good, two shots hit their mark, while one bounced uselessly off the skulls covering its chest. However, the bullets' direct impact didn't seem to have an effect. Kaiba didn't have the option to drop back to stay offensive, and drew his sword in a graceful motion. He was going to get up close and personal.

Shizuka stood beside her brother, firing shots of her own. They were less accurate, and by now, the monster had found its prey. It growled savagely, lifting an arm as it crawled forward. One arm was much too long, the other too short, and its whole body was like a snake's. It twisted, its mouth opening wide in a greedy grin.

Kaiba charged forward, slipping around to the side as it charged forward with its arm raised. It didn't have time to twist away as Kaiba's blade gleamed silver, ripping through one glassy-red orb like an eggshell. It cracked, spewing old blood in Kaiba's face, splattering on his white coat. Startled by the sudden flood of rotting liquid, he kept his mouth shut tight, trying to shield himself from the disgusting nastiness.

"Move!" Jonouchi screamed, and Kaiba stumbled to the side, hearing the creature squeal and writhe in pain, the skulls clacking together as they rotated around its joints. A few shots rang, and the noise ended with the crack and clatter of the second orb getting blasted open. It seemed that Jonouchi had found his stride when it came to blasting open orbs full of dark magic and bodily fluids.

Sickening liquid puddled around Kaiba's feet, and he took a few more desperate steps, retching in his mouth as the terrible smell of decay rose around him again. He hated this world, and it hated him. Clumps of red were caught in his hair, that disgusting smell sinking into his skin, dripping down his chin, staining his expensive clothes.

"It's dead." Shizuka was standing beside him now, one hand hovering over his arm, unsure if she should take it. Seto was surprised to see that he was shaking, his sword arm most of all. "Come on, let's keep going. You can get cleaned up at home."

He didn't say anything, just nodded, the eerie clamor of monsters still rising in his ears. They were still in danger. This could happen again, at any time.

"Damn, you look awful." Jou sympathized, clapping his shoulder briefly as he moved past.

"No shit." He snapped, suddenly struggling to breathe. Nails scraped down his lungs, steel weights hanging inside his chest. _No, no, nononono there isn't time for this..._

Shizuka did grab his arm now, giving him a sharp tug forward. "Kaiba!"

"I'm fine." He muttered, breathing in through his nose, out through the mouth. Clench your fingers, slowly, focus on each muscle. Now loosen your fist, let everything out as your fingertips brush your legs again. "I'm fine." Repeating it made it true.

Shizuka stared at him evenly, her expression inscrutable. He didn't know her well enough to even guess what she could be thinking. "OK."

Their run for home was surprisingly uneventful, the ever-present threat of danger making it much more intense than it should have been. Kaiba kept his sword in hand now, partially because the blade was dirty, partially because it was comforting to hold. The solid weight of metal, cold and sharp and protective, slashing the air as he ran. The terrifying catcalls, growls, whistles, and whoops finally died down, fading away as they made their escape.

"Come on, in here." Jonouchi pointed them into a cozy home, low to the ground and nestled among the rest of the houses on the block. Inconspicuous, except for the boarded windows, and the bars over the door. "Entrance on the side." A narrow alley between buildings, a side door that wasn't barricaded.

The inside of the house was dark, barely lit by the afternoon sun. The furniture had been arranged to cover windows and barricade other doors. the stale smell of dust accumulating on every surface. "You live here?" Kaiba questioned.

"Basement." Jou explained. "There's an electric stove down there, and a bathroom. The plumbing is still running for now, so its pretty nice down there."

"How long have things been like this?"

"6 months." He led the way to a staircase, winding down to a clammy basement. There were lamps and coffee tables dragged around the foot of the stairs, something to slow any would-be attackers. Their feet left ragged trails through the dust on the floor, and their hands shook more dirt free of the objects as they clambered over and around, making it down the stairs.

There were two mattresses covered in thick blankets, a mini-fridge plugged in next to a hot plate. Stacks of dishware and pots (probably stolen from this house) were neatly in their place beside it, with a small room tucked into the corner, made out of plywood. It looked like an addition made by the former owners, and probably held a half-bath. Half-full duffel bags and backpacks were tossed into a corner next to plastic containers full of canned foods.

Finding an armchair by the bathroom, Kaiba flopped down in it, breathing out deeply. He shouldn't be this relieved, he shouldn't have been this upset, _why does everything hurt so much?_

"You should get cleaned up. There're fresh clothes in the bags, some should fit you." Jou's tone was as carefully gentle as Shizuka's touch had been. He seemed to understand, just a little. "Shizuka, gimme your gun."

A workbench and tools were mounted on one side of the wall. Ammo and guns were stacked on that bench, with knives hanging from sheaths off some empty nails. Jonouchi began to unload both of their weapons, taking note of their supplies as he did. "We're going through this stuff faster than I wanted."

"We'll be fine." Shizuka said softly, sinking down onto one of the mattresses. "Kaiba, I'll take care of your sword if you want to wash up in the bathroom."

He still hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes half-closed. He could feel the blood crusting on his face, the disgusting smell having faded from his mental list of priorities. _I nearly slipped._ After so many years of control, he had nearly had another panic attack. The only thing that had kept him going were Shizuka, and that cold knowledge that giving in would probably mean death. _I'm stronger than death._

"I'll do it." Seto let his eyes open now, crusts of dried-black falling from his wrinkling eyelids as he did. All of a sudden, he felt nasty again, like a piece of garbage wrapped in puke. Clearing his throat softly, he lifted the sword in his hand, finding it easier to focus on the shining steel than anything else.

Shining? The blade was completely clean. Not a single drop of crimson clung to the metal, the hilt, the handle. What kind of magic was this?

Another gift, it seemed. If he wasn't mistaken, the long dragon rune carved into it was different now, its position having shifted slightly. The dragon was in profile, its one visible eye shining and shimmering differently from the rest of the metal. It was stunning, clawing ferociously at anyone who tried to get close. Kaiba stood up, sheathing the sword as he did. He still had to clean the sheath.

There wasn't a bathtub in the cramped half-bath, but there were washcloths, towels, and a wide sink. He could strip down in safety here, baring his scars to the chill in the air. They were all old now, white or red tears in his flesh that hadn't been given the chance to heal. Every one lay across the back of his arms, his shoulders, even his thighs. Never once had Gozaburo looked him in the eye while he beat the child Seto had been. There was a mirror above the sink, but Kaiba kept his eyes focused on his face, refusing to look at his own body. He had worked hard to make himself strong, his body stunning and almost flawless from the front. It was still too hard to look.

He had grabbed a dark grey hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, unsure if anything else in the supply of clothes would fit him. It seemed that Jonouchi and Shizuka had only collected clothes in their own sizes, which made sense. Kaiba was taller than Jou, with broader shoulders. Thankfully, the hoodie seemed to work. Checking himself over to make sure nothing was visible, Kaiba began soaking his normal clothes in the sink, hoping to clean the crimson stains from all the white fabric. It wouldn't work. He still had hope.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ He swirled the fabric in the water, watching billows of red rise up, clouding the water. Kaiba drained the water, rinsed the stains, then filled up the sink again. This was the best chance there was for it.

With new clothes, he felt better, like a new person. The smell was gone, and the terrifying, dripping crimson cascading down his face. Shizuka smiled at him from her place by the hot plate. She had a pan full of food cooking, the warm smell sizzling throughout the room. "You look better."

He shrugged off the comment, dropping his sheath on one of the mattresses. "Tell me about the last 6 months."

Jonouchi took up the conversation now, his lanky form pressed against the back of the armchair. "It started with the earthquakes. They were everywhere, all over the world. It went on for weeks. No one knew what was going on, couldn't even fathom it. The first monster appeared in Domino City. The sky was all black with thunderclouds, super crazy. It looked like night in the middle of the afternoon! There was a whole bunch of lightning, and - well, the first monster was Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

His voice was shaking, true fear in his darting eyes, grim line of a mouth. "No one knew what to do. At first, the dragon just landed on the ground, and was just staring at everyone. There was a whole crowd of people, just pointing and staring. Some ran away and stuff, but mostly, everyone just stared at it."

"We were there." Shizuka said, her voice crisp with unshed tears. Kaiba had never heard her speak so defiantly. "I was going out to lunch with Nii-chan when it arrived. No one knew what to do. Before we could really figure it out, another dragon came through, and another. There was an earthquake, and some monsters that looked like ogres were standing behind the dragon, out of nowhere."

"The reason why the city is empty is because the dragons started fighting." Jonouchi interrupted. "They picked a fight with the Blue-Eyes, and next thing you know, half the city's burning. People can't get out, and there're monsters everywhere threatening them." He took a deep breath, willing himself to continue. "I... I don't know what happened to everyone else.. So many things were going on at once. For the first few weeks, I hoped that Yugi and the others were alive, like me and Shizuka."

He stopped now, his voice wet. Kaiba quickly stepped in, before he burst into tears. "When did you find them?"

"Two weeks ago." Shizuka replied, her voice bitter. "We found Yugi and Anzu at the game shop, and Mokuba was at his school. And, umm, the other... you... "

"Where?" He wanted to know. It burned inside him. Where had this other self died? What were his last thoughts? Controlled, calculated, welcoming death with open arms; a frantic struggle for those few more breaths, defiant to the end. Both? It tormented him. _Everyone wants to know how they will die._ Seto bargained with himself.

"The last place you... he... was seen alive was KaibaCorp headquarters. That was the first place the Blue-Eyes burned." Jonouchi was looking at him, concern in his eyes. "No one's heard from him since that day, and the Blue-Eyes still lives on top of the ruined building. Nothing gets in or out alive, except for it."

Burned alive by his own dragon? No, maybe the rubble from a collapsing building had pinned him to the floor, let him bleed. Asphyxiation from the rising smoke, death coming on like sleep. Clawed by the white dragon. Devoured by the dragon, either dead already or still alive. _Why is my own death so easy to imagine, to see, to think about?_ This wasn't good. His control was slipping, put under pressure by this constant fear. It was beating on his mind, assaulting his heart. The room was spinning. Maybe he was spinning.

"Woah, Kaiba!" There was a distinct lack of gravity, and his empty stomach churned. Was that Jonouchi shouting at him? It certainly wasn't his own voice ringing through the room.

When the vertigo cleared, Seto found himself sitting heavily on the edge of the mattress, both Jou and Shizuka standing around him. "You're pale as a sheet." The girl breathed, passing a hand across his forehead.

Kaiba flinched away from the touch, feeling clammy and locked in. They were too close, much too close. "I just need something to eat." He dismissed her concern, grabbing her wrist and jerking it to the side. Her skin felt hot, dry, vibrant. He let go.

She had seen him earlier on the edge of a breakdown, and she knew that he was lying now. Her brown eyes flickered reproach, but she didn't say a word.

"Take it easy. You've made it this far, don't die on us now." Jou smiled weakly.

Kaiba turned away, backing up on the mattress. "I'm fine."

Dinner was a mix of canned veggies, meat, and ramen, stirred together in a sort of soup. The three slurped their noodles in silence, appreciating the thin broth, the hard flavor of salty, over-preserved meat. Jou passed around bottles of water, counting their stock carefully. Of course they needed to keep inventory of everything they owned.

Kaiba hung his soiled clothes from the rafters to dry, frowning at the faded brown stains that had replaced the bright spatters of red. It seemed he would need more than just water to get them clean. Oh well. The room was lit by a small lamp. the warm light reaching to the furthest corners of the room. Jou had a stack of Duel Monsters cards in front of him, a frown of concentration crooking the corners of his mouth as he sorted through. _Building a deck_ , Kaiba surmised.

"Nii-chan and I can share a bed, so don't worry about anything." Shizuka was humming softly, her quiet noise broken by her words to Kaiba. "Need any extra blankets?"

He wasn't used to being cared about. "No."

She smiled in response, taking the dirty dishes to the sink. Kaiba had the sudden urge to play Duel Monsters on the floor with Jonouchi, keeping track of life points in his head as the game went on. That was how Mokuba had introduced him to the game, and how they had spent so many happy hours. It was one of the few things in his childhood that he could point to.

His deck stayed on his person at all times, built into the Crystal Cloud network, which was accessed by his silvery gauntlets. He had created the system to be self-sufficient, able to project a game onto any surface. As much as he loved the sleek blue display passing across his vision, right now, he needed to feel paper on his fingers.

"Do you have enough cards for two people?" Jonouchi looked up as Kaiba approached, his eyes widening slightly at the question.

"What? Uh, yeah." He turned around, grabbing a shoebox. "It's full of cards. Knock yourself out."

Of course, most of it was garbage, low-cost stuff that he wouldn't even look at in different circumstances. Right now, they felt like gravity, anchoring him to the world. It was strange how they were living in a world ravaged by the monsters from these cards, but it was still so easy to escape into this game. "What are you making?"

"Fairy negate." Jou replied, not looking at him. "Not what you expected from me, right? I'm gonna learn how to play a lot of decks. I want to become a Duelist that Yugi would be proud of... " He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the thought.

Kaiba didn't reply for a moment, absorbed in the cards he found in front of him. _With this one, and that, I can make..._ "Virus control."

"What?"

"That's my deck. It's what I piloted when I won my first world's." His composition had been far different for that deck, but the core cards were here.

Jonouchi stared at him, unblinking, letting a few cards slip out of his hands as his fingers went slack. "Looking at you now... you know it's like seeing a ghost."

"Well, rest assured that I won't be haunting you for long. I only need to be here long enough for the path to my destination to open up again." Kaiba sorted through cards, passing them into piles of monsters, spells, traps. Then he arranged them by attack, by level, quick-play spells, counter traps. It cleared his mind. "Just another 36 hours."

"Oh. OK." Jonouchi gathered up his cards, shuffling them together now. He had decided on his build. "You know, you're... different from the Kaiba I knew."

Well, he had just gone through several different dimensions, an afterlife, and now, an apocalypse. Of course that would make a difference. And there was something about this Katsuya that didn't sit right with his most recent memories. "And you're different from the Jonouchi I know. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." The deck was placed down, Jonouchi crossing his arms as he waited for Kaiba. The noise of Shizuka tidying up in the background briefly registered in Seto's mind before he tossed it to the side. "I'll be eighteen in a few months."

"That explains... some of it." Kaiba picked up a trap card, then put it back down. It didn't belong in his deck/ "I'm 19. A lot has happened in the time between."

"I believe it."

_The wind. What is that sound in the wind? It's like... something out of a dream. Or was it a nightmare? I always get those words mixed up. You always seemed to know the difference between them, and never tired of explaining it to me. Pharaoh, one more time - can you show me one more time?_

Wingbeats, hot and heavy. A roar, shaking the heavens and the earth and under the earth. Shizuka cried out, Jonouchi and Kaiba starting up from their places. Something powerful was coming, the air filling up with static electricity. Kaiba could feel all his hairs standing up, a deep sense of dread filling his stomach.

"It's... Blue-Eyes." Jonouchi gasped, looking hopelessly over at the ammo bench. Of course those weapons would be no use. "Maybe it's just passing through."

"It's coming for me."

Even words, said in the heat of a dangerous moment. They seemed true. They were as true as the iron-clad feelings guiding him forward, to find his sword.

Shizuka and Jonouchi just stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "How do you know?" She asked.

"And why would it be after you? It's your ace card." Jou added, Kaiba's sure motions goading him to action. He started loading their guns, his movements shaky.

Another earth-shattering roar. He didn't have an answer for that question, throwing his hands over his ears as the sound shook the air. "I don't know." He growled. Had those visions of his own death been enough to call the dragon up? Either way, it was hunting him, and Seto could feel it in his bones. "I'm going out to fight."

"And I'm coming with you." Jonouchi had his firearm ready, a brave smile already spreading over his face. Was he always this cheerful, even in the face of something like this? Kaiba couldn't remember. He had never paid any attention to him before.

"I'm coming too." Shizuka's expression was more harried, but she tucked her hair into a ponytail with a determined frown. Was their courage something they always had, or was it something he had just refused to notice?

Kaiba didn't say anything, merely meeting their eyes, and nodding.

They made the quick walk upstairs, Jonouchi peering out the window to get a look of the outside situation. "Monsters everywhere. Blue-Eyes has roused 'em, see?" Ogres with broad clubs, little fantasy creatures with huge eyes and hungry teeth, smaller dragons that swooped and zagged through stormy skies. Just above them all, a flash of white. Kaiba glimpsed a single moment of the strongest dragon's flight.

"It's right above us." He murmured. The static pressure in the air hadn't left, 

"Maybe it'll pass through. Sometimes it just goes by us on its way to get food." Jou suggested wearily, his troubled expression undermining the hope in his words.

More of those great wingbeats, dragging the air with the noise of dreams and legends. The air grew thick with the worst tension, nearly dragging Kaiba onto his knees. _Is this what it's like to face you, my strongest servant?_

It came to the earth, and landed, its four legs making contact with the ground. Another earthquake tremored through the house, shaking the dust from all the furniture as the sidewalk cracked under its giant claws. With a sinking feeling in his throat, Kaiba realized he knew exactly what this posture meant. "Get outside, now!" He hissed, sprinting for the door.

The siblings followed him, curious as to his sudden terror, but knowing better than to argue right now. The door fell open at a touch, and Kaiba dragged them around back, out of the dragon's sight. The alleyway opened up into a cul-de-sac lined with little shops and cafes. Their signs had crumbled, bright color falling into disrepair. The smaller dragons above them swooped down with delighted glee, but a few gunshots sent bullets crashing into sensitive wings. They backed off, black blood spattering the ground as they screeched their dismay to the sky.

"It'll blast the house, and anything else behind it!" Kaiba shouted, leading them to the side. "I could tell, its position - "

"The house? Kaiba, we live there!" Jou panicked, coming to a stop. "We can't lose that! We gotta stop it somehow."

Kaiba shot him a desperate glare. "If you have any suggestions, I'm open to hear them." He snorted. "Our best option is to get out of the way, as quickly as we can."

That huge bellowing roar sounded again, louder than thunder, even louder now that they were outside. They all threw hands over their ears, unable to stand the last warning before the shot was fired.

"I'm going back anyway!" Jonouchi shouted. He clenched his hands into fists, his eyes full of the fire that always seemed to illuminate his life. "We can't lose that place."

"You're going to die." Kaiba reasoned, his voice almost without emotion. There were two decks left abandoned on the floor, and he had the sudden desire to go back to the basement, to finish the game that they hadn't even started. Could they just go back to when the paper rubbing against his fingers was all he needed?

"We'll die without it. All of our food, clothes, everything we scrounged for to just survive, it's all there." Jonouchi looked at Shizuka, his expression softening a little. "You should get out of here."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'm not going to leave you, ever!"

Kaiba drew his sword, the sudden noise of metal on metal ringing out. "Then we'll die together." To think that he would meet his end like this. Somehow, knowing that it would be his own dragon that finished him off made it feel better, the taste almost sweet in his mouth.

"Nice pep talk. Let's get to work." Jou grinned.

Kaiba didn't wait for the others. Whatever they did didn't matter. He only had one kind of weapon, and he was the only one who had even a tiny chance at subduing the monster without taking it down. Ducking back down the alley, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, he ignored the waiting hoard of smaller threats, running straight at the divine white beast.

It looked like something out of a nightmare, or a vision, silver as the sun hidden behind midday clouds. Those pretty wings shimmered with all the hues of the sky, far too blue to be real; those eyes were diamonds, glittering like pure royal blood spilling across ivory floors. Kaiba had his sword, the hilt warm and rough under his fingers. Already, the dragon was preparing for the burst of lightning that would end his life and turn the asphalt into white fire. Would he even have time to get in a strike before he turned into embers on the endless wind?

Shizuka was calling out his name, so far away. Kaiba didn't care. Atem was no doubt watching him now, gripping the edge of his armrests as he willed his rival into safety. _Will you interfere, or would you need Yugi here to do that? I wonder what it would take to summon you from that place..._

Either way, live or die, he would return to the palace made out of gold, shimmering on the sky like an illusion, rising out of the sand like a fata morgana.

There was only one place that his sword could do any damage. The scales were much too tough, those claws wouldn't yield to a single cut, and its wide wings were tucked back against its body, well out of reach. Seto ran, and twisted his body into the cut, jumping into the air to reach his mark in those last few seconds.

Blue eyes, filling with red. He saw it in his mind, right before he made the cut. Wide paws reaching up to bat him away, too late as the silver blade made its mark.His stomach twisted, and his hands were shaking. Those eyes were too beautiful. He couldn't commit this sin. At the last moment, the blade skidded across scales instead, leaving a shallow scratch across pure white.

By then, a silver claw had caught up to him, batting him to the ground without any effort. He grunted as his body exploded in pain, his shoulders burning where they scraped the pavement. "What are you doing?" He shouted up at the dragon, and it roared, one huge foot stamping the ground.

Kaiba covered his ears, turning his head from the force of just its breath. The creature could lance him with one bite, or rip him up with a single claw. But now, it didn't seem to be aggressive, lowering its head to study him.

When a dark shadow loomed over his head, Kaiba suddenly remembered why the dragon didn't need to finish him off. There were other monsters, just as dangerous for him. Dragons were already squabbling with each other overhead, circling around him like vultures. They were going to devour him, and Blue-Eyes was going to watch. Frustrated tears sprung to his eyes before he could even realize what was happening. _What is going on? Why won't you protect me?_

"Screw off!" **_Bang bang!_** Shots ringing out again, saving him from those weaker monsters. It was Jonouchi and Shizuka of course, arriving right behind him. Blue-Eyes growled at them, its wings flaring wide. That was all they needed.

Accurate shots planted bullet after bullet into those leathery wings, shredding the shades of blue and bathing them in silver blood. With a start, Kaiba realized the fluid wasn't red, sending shining wet trails dripping down the dragon's body. He wanted it to stop, this nightmare of a dream. It made him sick, his stomach churning. _Why is this happening? Why are you turning on me? Why are you standing here, opposing me? Your blue eyes... I nearly cut out one of those blue eyes! And yet, you wouldn't stop._

More low growls, lightning crackling at the corners of that wide open mouth. Kaiba could see the beginning of the attack, but this time, it was aimed at Shizuka and Jonouchi. They weren't going to make it out alive. He already saw that killing intent, those god-eyes focused on nothing but hunting its prey,

"Stop." He hissed, struggling up from his crater in the concrete. _Louder._ "Stop it!"

The white dragon swung back to him, growling loudly. Something strange hovered in its eyes, a hesitation, like it was unsure of itself.

Kaiba dragged himself to his feet, his muscles aching, shoulder blades burning from where he had skidded to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" He was aware that he sounded like a parent chastising a child, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Another stamp of a giant paw, sending tremors rocking through the ground. Seto wobbled, but kept his footing. "I'm not dying today!" He replied, unsure of himself but finding the words rising up. They were strangely comforting, feeling strong in his mouth.

He glanced back at his companions, making sure that they were alright. Most of the other monsters had backed up to give the dragon a wide berth, but Kaiba was still concerned. Jonouchi was staring at him, open-mouthed, not quite sure how to understand what he was seeing. "You're talking to it... ?"

Kaiba shrugged, suddenly feeling defensive. He looked back to dragon, staring into its flawless eyes. "I think I know what you're here for. You killed the other Kaiba on purpose, didn't you?"

Dragons don't reply using words, or even gestures like nods or smiles. But dragons understand, far better than humans. They know what it feels like to be trapped, alone, with only one way out. They know what it means to have too much pride to take the only door out of a gilded cage. Prime could see it clearly now, the last moments of his other self. The way he had stood, arms crossed, legs spread proudly, staring at a silver vision outside his window. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and he knew this was his final breath.

His last words had been a whisper, a command, an oath. "Burst Stream of Destruction." Whatever form release had chosen, Kaiba had followed it to its end.

"S-so, what happens now?" Shizuka's voice was shaking, her gun trained on the monsters circling them, keeping them from drawing closer.

Kaiba smiled. There was only one thing left to do. "Blue-Eyes!" Those final words, the last words of a man going home. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon knew what to do this time. Wings opening up, jaws stretching, it bellowed at the sky, unleashing its full fury on every vulture-dragon and scavenger-monster that had gathered for the feast. The smell of burning flesh was disgustingly sulfurish, making the air sour. The bright blaze of its fire was too white to even look at, making Kaiba duck his head and screw his eyes shut. As imposing as his cards were, and his holograms, nothing compared to standing next to this all-too-real dragon, beautiful and sparkling, too powerful for the real world.

When he could see again, he found Jonouchi standing next to him, grabbing onto his arm with a wide grin. "Holy shit! You really got the dragon to listen to you!"

Kaiba said nothing, pushing the other away with an efficient gesture. "Stay off me." At least he wasn't as far gone as this world's Kaiba had been. He wasn't going to succumb to the siren's call of grave-dirt just yet.

Shizuka smiled at him from a more comfortable distance, pressing her hands together. "You saved our lives."

He shrugged, suddenly self-conscious of her gaze on him. "It wasn't that hard... " He looked up at the dragon, finding it easier to stare at its shining scales than talk to the grateful siblings. "Go back to your nest. You did the right thing."

Dragons don't have much to say, so this dragon didn't say anything. It left right away, as dragons don't even say good-bye, either. The wind from its wings nearly knocked them all over, before its huge form retreated back into the clouds, 

"So, umm, now what?" Jonouchi asked. They were all staring at the sky, watching as that beautiful white beast returned to the top of the tower made of windows.

_Few have faced this powerful creature, and lived to tell the tale._

"Let's play Duel Monsters." Kaiba said suddenly. "All three of us." _Until the world starts spinning again._


	7. Day 6 - Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars and bruises and bumps and scrapes and pain and migraines and fatigue and a doctor that can take it all in stride.

It was hard to stay awake. There was so much space between dimensions, and it was all the same. Kaiba needed to stay conscious, needed to do those last-minute calculations that stopped him from charging straight into a building, or entering that reality in the depths of space, delaying his travel through the world by days or even weeks.

Fighting a monster made of bones, fighting his own Blue-Eyes, scrubbing his clothes until the blood stains had _nearly_ came out - that took so much time, and effort. Kaiba was already exhausted, and he had only gotten a few hours of sleep before it was time for him to leave the dimension again. What now? The gods only knew.

His eyes drooped shut. He was supposed to be awake. It would only be a few minutes before he would be seeing the next dimension, but it was so hard to keep his head up straight, and his eyelids felt like rocks. _The alarm will wake me up._

Flashing lights, blaring alarms. The rocky shaking in his seat as the entry began. Prime was still passed out cold. The only thing that woke him up was the excruciating tug of the forces of reality on his body, ripping him open and slowly reassembling him. By then, it was much too late.

He slammed into solid wall, the nose of his transport denting under the blow as he crashed into a deserted parking lot. Metal screeched, glass cracked, and the transport plowed straight into an SUV. It skidded a few empty parking spaces to the side, stopping hard against the curb and braking both vehicles. The worst whiplash he had ever felt rocked through Prime, snapping his head back against the seat. He groaned loudly, his whole body shaking. _This is what I get for wanting a little rest._

Aching pain flared through him, resting in his joints and slowly dissipating as he sat still, his momentum rocking him back in his seat. This was a complete failure. He felt agony twist his nerves, heart thumping in his mouth. The SUV was a twisted wreck of metal wrapped around the front of the transport.

"Damage report." He croaked, pulling up the schematics of the ship. Nothing internal had suffered, according to diagnostics, but the nose had been bent slightly out of shape. He would have to remember that when making his calculations. It was nighttime, the little pops of light from the streetlights playing across his windshield.

A sudden, sharp tap-tap on his cockpit window made Seto startle, his aching neck snapping up out force of habit. He stifled a grunt of pain, suddenly noting that the figure rapping on the window had a heart-breakingly familiar silhouette. _It can't be... you?_

Kaiba opened the cockpit without delay, throwing off his restraints in motions far too quick and jerky for his aching muscles. Sure enough, his surmise had been correct. The man standing in front of him was obviously Atem.

That is, he was, and he wasn't. This man still had tan skin, but a different shade than the Pharaoh Kaiba knew. If he had to guess, he would say that this Atem was mixed, his eyes almond-shaped, his face more narrow. He was also wearing glasses, thick black rims that framed his angry eyes, with his usual shock of blonde and black hair rising up from his forehead. A white lab coat hung from those slender shoulders, a silver name-tag sparkling his name: Dr. Sennen. He seemed much older than Kaiba, his shoulders bowed with the weight of time.

"What the fuck?" The doctor asked, the curse sounding unfamiliar on those lips.

Kaiba blinked at him, caught off-guard by his audacity. "Uh..."

"That was my car!" He stormed, gesturing at the shattered hull of the SUV. "You have insurance on your spaceship, kid?"

Kaiba let out a huff of breath, clambering out of his ship with wobbly motions. His whole body hurt, but he refused to let a few muscle aches hold him down. His shoulders were still raw from his run-in with Blue-Eyes, only compounding the stiffness of each movement. Being called 'kid' by a man almost a full foot shorter than himself stung, and it only made his heart hurt more to see any Atem staring at him like that. No recognition, not even a hint of warmth. It was only to be expected, given how they had met.

"Apologies." He said distantly, trying not to show how much his head was spinning. "I can wire you the cash to replace the vehicle... "

The doctor's angered expression had gradually softened into grudging concern. "Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty hit. You looked like a shooting star on your way down."

Kaiba closed his eyes, finding himself stumbling back against the side of his transport. "It's been a long week." He muttered, his shoulders aching as they made contact with the metal.

"Hey kid, it's OK. Let's get you inside."Atem's whole manner had completely changed now, and he grabbed on to Kaiba's arms, giving him a tug.

"I'm fine." Where was inside? Kaiba tried to protest as the other led him forward, but his body refused to react how he wanted. What are my symptoms? _Exhaustion, maybe shock, light-headed. Other... things._ Self-diagnosis had been an important survival skill in his youth, but his normal instincts were buzzed out by the sudden weakness filling his limbs.

"You might have a concussion." The doctor was talking, holding him firmly by the arm, pulling him towards somewhere, inside. Kaiba made the effort to look up, and realized that he was a lot more fatigued than he had thought. This was a hospital. He had crashed into a hospital's parking lot and torn up a doctor's car.

"I believe it." He replied, his feet catching on the dips in the sidewalk. The back of his stained clothing was starting to feel damp. "I think some scratches got reopened from the force. The crash force." Words were hard to find.

"I hear you." Atem didn't lead him up to the front doors, taking him around to the side. A swipe of a key-card got them inside the locked door, getting them inside the building. It smelled cold and sanitized, but the colorful paintings of animals and rainbow stripes on the walls made Kaiba wonder if this was the children's ward. "Come on, inside. Sit down."

For the first time in many years, Kaiba found himself sitting on an examination table, his body being carefully probed by warm fingers. "Where does it hurt? How do you feel?" Atem's wide eyes, violet and cunning, focused only on him.

"Shoulders are scraped open, severe fatigue, neck pain." Kaiba rattled off symptoms automatically, unused to having anyone else ask about them.

"Shoulders?" Soft fingers, gently opening his coat, moving to open his shirt.

"No." Kaiba swatted those hands away, his senses suddenly returning as his most vulnerable pieces were threatened with exposure. "No, it's fine."

Eyes like meadows full of burning amaranths, framed by dark rims and a concerned look. "You're bleeding through your shirt. I can see the stains on your coat."

No one had looked at his wounds since Kaiba had hit the ground, as he had refused to let anyone else see. He wondered how bad it really was, if he could tend to it himself. "It's none of your concern."

"Kid, you crashed a spaceship into my car. I have no easy way to get home, and you're banged up. You're wearing a sword on your waist, for God's sake. This is no time for you to start acting like you don't need help." Atem sighed heavily, holding up the bloody coat for him to see. Fresh red stains streaked across the expensive fabric, sending heated stabs of regret coursing through Kaiba's stomach.

_I just got those out._ "Just let me sleep it off. I'll be fine." The monitoring systems in his jumpsuit were already working, identifying problems with his vitals and sending the information to his Crystal Cloud Network. "Check me for a concussion. Once you're done, I'll have the money for the car wired to you and I'll be on my way." _How long do I need to be here? I forgot to run the specs before I arrived._

Atem gave an annoyed grunt, his hands settling over Kaiba's shoulders in a gentle, frustrated motion, like a final appeal to reason. "I will see if you have a concussion. And I'm also going to ask you a few questions. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

It was so hard to focus. His head was pounding, those warm fingers keeping him anchored on reality. It felt like it was hours before his mouth finally responded to his brain's prompt to answer the question. "No."

"Alright." If Atem was annoyed now, he didn't show it, his calm expression staying completely smooth. "You're displaying some of the symptoms of a concussion. I can't just let you sleep outside with a good conscience, but I can't let you stay here at the hospital, either. This is a children's hospital, and you look a bit too old for that."

"Just put me back in my spaceship. I'll sleep." Kaiba waved his hands, searching for the word to complete his thought. "I can sleep, and be fine."

"Rest and relaxation are the best things for you right now. As little as I know about you, kid, I can't let you stay in the parking lot. You'll probably get picked up by the police." Atem fidgeted, his nervous hands tugging the fabric of Kaiba's shirt. "I'm also concerned about the bleeding."

"Flesh wound." Panic flared through him at the other's words, and he attempted to jerk out of the touch. His body still felt sluggish, barely shying away in a nervous motion. "Don't worry."

Atem brought his hands back to his side, clenching them in loose fists. "You're driving me insane." He finally said, his tone completely controlled. A hint of steel was burning in his voice. "Can we make a deal? If I get to treat your wounds, I'll let you stay at my house tonight, so you have somewhere safe to sleep."

A kind offer, and even a little foolish. Kaiba wondered how many versions of himself would be willing to offer housing to a complete stranger, or tend to his wounds. _You're always like that. I wonder if I will ever be able to match you, at least in something like this._ "It sounds like I get all the benefits."

Atem flushed slightly. "I can't stand to see people in pain. I mean, I'm not happy about the car, but its just a thing. I'm not going to let a thing come between me and someone who's hurt." His hands hovered over Kaiba's jumpsuit, carefully questioning. "Let me help you."

Wild anxiety pounded through him, irrational, yet necessary. _If someone sees what I am, will I be myself anymore?_ "Let me do it." He pulled away from Atem's touch again, his eyes widening slightly as he tried to keep himself grounded. There was no need to turn away, as his torso wasn't the problem, only his torn back, his arms, the striped shoulders that had new scrapes torn in them. Kaiba revealed as little of it as he could, slipping out of his sleeves and letting the shirt puddle around his midsection. The air in the room was cold on his skin, sending goosebumps pricking up all over his body. He wasn't sure if he would have stripped if her were in his right mind, but the careful warmth in Atem's eyes was drawing him in.

No panic, no fear, no pity, no shock. The doctor reacted perfectly to the scars, treating them as if they were normal to see. It made Kaiba's cheeks heat up in shame, bowing his head silently as thorough hands cleaned his wounds, wrapped them up in fresh bandages. Wordless embarrassment was easier then trying to explain or comment, and he was glad that Atem chose not to ask anything from him then.

Even still, something flared up as the doctor moved away to toss the used supplies. "Wait." Kaiba arrested Atem's movements with a word of command, a freezing chill stopping him in his tracks. "Don't tell anyone what you saw."

Atem just laughed nervously, going back to what he was doing. "Who would I tell? And who are you that anyone would want to know?"

Prime fell silent then, his heart pounding in his ears. He was right, of course, but Kaiba had still needed to say the words. It was important, something that slowly soothed his frayed nerves. "I need some morphine... "

"Not this time, kid." Atem threw Kaiba's coat over his arm, running a loose hand through his hair. It stuck up even more when he pulled it away, throwing his neat style into complete disarray. "I'm calling a taxi."

Kaiba frowned, remembering why he needed to call the taxi in the first place. "I'll pay for your car tonight." He insisted, sliding forward from his spot on the table. After this time resting, his body felt a little stronger, his knees wobbling less than before.

"Don't worry about it. You're not doing any heavy thinking for the next two days at least." Atem already had his phone in hand, the bright glow reflecting off his glasses as he ordered the ride. "The best thing for you right now is rest, lots of it. No TV, philosophy, hard literature, or messing around with bank account numbers. We can deal with it later."

Seto crossed his arms, annoyed at the man's attitude. Of course, he didn;t know Kaiba was pretty much on a ticking clock. While Atem's gaze was distracted, he brought up his Crystal Cloud, setting it to finding the best way to get money sent across dimensions. After that was done, he needed to figure out how long he was supposed to stay here.

Atem kept a firm hand on his arm as they walked outside, ready to support him if anything went wrong. Kaiba was thankful for the touch, but refused to show it. At the very least, he wasn't pushing the other away, so he could consider that to be gratitude. "Where am I?" It was odd how long it took him to think to ask.

"Domino Children's Hospital, about 5 miles outside of Domino City." The doctor's firm grip finally loosened when they reached the car, but Prime could feel those violet eyes fixed on his every motion. "I assume this isn't where you wanted to be."

Kaiba wasn't sure how to respond, merely nodding his agreement. The cab smelled even more clinical than the hospital, like bleach. The noxious fumes were almost overwhelming, and he didn't hesitate to roll down the window as soon as he sat down. "It's close enough."

His stomach rolled as the taxi jerked its way down the darkened streets, the night stars hidden by the city's light pollution. Even this was enough to make him feel nauseous, and he wondered how long this crash would be affecting him. _I don't have time for this._ Closing his eyes, he pressed his cheek against the seat, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Hey, kid." A sudden press on his arm made him startle up, and Kaiba realized he had drifted off somewhere along the way. "We're here. You good?"

Kaiba nodded lightly, letting Atem lead the way this time. He really didn't feel well. It seemed that his whole body had been banged up by the crash, and it was to the point where he had even let someone dress his wounds. A distant spiral of worry crept through his stomach, but he ignored it. Panicking wouldn't help, and he had a doctor right here.

Atem's house was a spacious apartment on the best side of town, manicured lawns and careful hedges growing up to the edges of cheery white brick and glass houses. There were balconies on every floor, bright lights posted on each corner. "Come on, kid."

Atem's place was on the top floor, of course. They took the elevator, calming music assaulting Kaiba's senses with the whine of violins. He wasn't feeling it today, the noise and motion driving home his pounding headache. "I feel terrible."

"That's to be expected. You just made a crash landing with enough force to kill." Atem's hands were soothing, gentle, set on his shoulders with a bracing force. Kaiba slumped into the pressure, his body refusing to give in to his command to straighten up, to hold still, "See, look, we're almost here... "

Afterwards, Kaiba never remembered the stumble to the apartment door, the heat of Atem's hands on his body, or being tucked in to a guest bedroom. He did wake up with a more controlled migraine, his body somewhat restored. Sunlight filtered in through lacy curtains, soft gauze that fluttered in a morning breeze. Fresh air filled the clean room, making it easier to breath and think.

Throwing the blankets off in a smooth movement, Kaiba got up, more interested in the doctor that had showed him so much kindness than the plushy mattress. What kind of man would let a complete stranger into his home, after Kaiba had demolished his car? His normal clothes had been switched out for a long bathrobe and a loose pair of sweatpants that barely reached his knees. His gauntlets were on the bedside table, and he quickly put them on. They were a priceless lifeline to his past world, and he didn't want to lose them.

"Hey. Glad to see you're up." Atem smiled at him from his place at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee raised to his lips. "How do you feel, kid?"

"My name is Seto Kaiba, not kid." He retorted, his usual cutting tone finally coming around. "And I have to admit, I feel better now then I did last night."

"That's good." Atem said, crossing his arms. Something "Rest is the best thing for brain injury." He put down his mug, going up to Kaiba. "Let me look at your eyes."

The doctor put his hands on him far too much. He was already reaching out, intending to cup Prime's face in his small fingers. Kaiba flinched, dodging back from the casual gesture. Last night, he had let the man see his body, even dress his wounds. Now that the sun was up and his mind was clear, he was a lot more reluctant to let someone touch his skin. "Stop."

Atem frowned, slowly pulling away. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." He moved past Atem, sitting down at one of the barstools beside the counter. It was perfect for his height, which made him wonder why Atem had something like that in his house. Surely his feet would dangle... ? The image made his body tingle with heat, a smile teasing the edges of his mouth. Of course, he couldn't let that show, and he kept his expression solid.

"I... no, hold on." Atem went back to his spot at the counter, slamming his hands down on the hard surface. "What's going on here?"

Kaiba looked up, mystified.

"You charge in here with an actually fricking spaceship, and plow into my car! You claim you'll have the money to cover it, then you're scarred up like... like that." His tone softened slightly, but quickly resumed his tempo. "You're wearing a sword. A _sword._ Am I in danger if I keep you here for another day? Like, what the hell is going on?"

Kaiba blinked, taken aback by the onslaught of words. "No, nothing like that. It's... " It was such a strange story. Across all these dimensions, he had never thought about how insane his dream would sound to outside ears. "I'm a dimensional traveler. Under normal circumstances, my jumps between dimensions don't cause any problems. This time, I fell asleep at the wheel and my calculations couldn't be completed... "

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Dimensional travel?"

Before he could continue, a high-pitched beep cut them off, a distant echo from a different room. The doctor shot him a glance, then turned away. "Hold on. That's the washing machine. Your clothes are in it, by the way."

Kaiba let him leave, his attention more focused on how he was going to explain to this Atem what was going on. At least his clothes would be done soon. This robe had a penchant for falling open and revealing too much skin for his liking.

A few moments later, Atem re-emerged. This time, he had a bottle of wine in hand. "I try not to drink in the morning, but whatever you've got to say seems like it would go over easier with some alcohol."

Kaiba let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "I'll join you for that drink. What's for breakfast?"

Atem shot him a look, playfully intimidating. "I assume you know how to fry an egg, right? D they have eggs in your dimension?"

"They come from chickens, right? Round ovals, fit in your hand?"

"That's right." Atem's eyes were sparkling, even if they didn't have the same blaze Kaiba was used to. They were cautiously warm, tracing over him as if they were trying to understand him. He didn't know how to feel, his body heating slightly under that piercing look. _This is why people aren't allowed to see. It's too hard to deal with someone who knows me..._

Banging around in the kitchen was a nice distraction, and Kaiba was pleased to see how well-stocked Atem's kitchen was. In a few minutes, he had a plate of toast and omelettes, with a glass of dark red wine in front of him. It had a light taste, twists of bitter and sweet playing across his tongue as it mixed with the spice and vegetables from the omelette. The doctor had already eaten, but he seemed to enjoy his wine, gently swirling the glass to watch the liquid move.

The wine made it easier to talk, but Kaiba kept a close hold on himself. He still hadn't recovered from many different injuries, and his body didn't have full range of motion yet. "I need to get back to my transport." He finished, looking expectantly at the other. "And... " _Say it._ "Thank you for everything you've done."

Atem waved a hand at him, a sheepish expression flickering across his face. Was the doctor really that open with his feelings, or had Kaiba known the other Atem long enough to read him like a book? "It's no problem. I can't help but feel that this is some kind of fate. What are the odds that you would get injured in front of a hospital? And, well, just think if you had arrived just a minute later? I would have been in my car to start my ride home."

"Don't say things like that." Kaiba snapped. "That's just a possibility, not a future that exists. Dwelling in the past is a waste of time."

Atem looked at him, both knowing too much and not enough. "OK." He replied softly. "Can you tell me why you're running across dimensions?"

Prime hated it, but he couldn't take back what he had done, or the bandages that still rested against his wounds. "I'm looking for someone." He replied vaguely, setting up his Crystal Cloud while he talked. A few subtle gestures with his hands, and everything had been hooked into his nervous systems. His thoughts were enough to get information from the AI, which had already scoured the web to find data about Dr. Atem Sennen, and set up the process necessary to send money across dimensions to pay for the car.

It seemed that the man Kaiba had fallen in with had a long history of helping people. Generous donations to children's hospitals, story after story about how he had taken on impossible cases, multiple trips to third-world countries to serve the most at-risk. He wasn't just a doctor, he was one of the best. Prime gave him a searching gaze of his own, wondering what there was lying hidden underneath.

"What?" Atem shifted, uncertain. He was beautiful, really. His body was slight, his hands on the table completely sure. When his hands had pressed against Kaiba's skin, he had been perfectly gentle, the heat coming between them putting him at an ease that hadn't just been caused by his brain trauma. He was gentle, nurturing, and warm. There would be some time to get to know the doctor, according to his AI. He would spend 30 more hours with him, and Atem would probably be caring for him the whole time. Kaiba was completely at his mercy, in the best way that he could be.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	8. Day 7 - Childhood Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violets bloom in darkest places. Red and blue mingles with scarlet in the worst of ways.
> 
> (Includes: Hanahaki disease, blood)

Another day, another dimension. Kaiba was keeping a carefully scientific account of everything that he experienced during his journey, chronicling it in his transport's log. If anything happened to him, the useful information he had compiled would still be here. After the wonders that Dr. Sennen had worked on him, Prime felt a lot more confident, healthy, and well-rested. His wounds were freshly dressed, his body finally beginning to heal. Somehow, even his coat was back to its former shine, without a trace of blood. That doctor was practically a miracle-worker.

There was still some pain residing in his hips and neck, but it was just the whiplash from the wreck. He didn't have time to stop at a chiropractor, so that would wait for another time.

Whispering into this dimension without a problem, Kaiba found himself soaring high above yet another Domino City. At least his luck with finding familiar faces and places across time and space hadn't run out. _What is is this time? An apocalypse, a school, a world with no humans... ?_

It was just before dusk, the sunset painting the sky burning red on one side, cool violet on the other. The blazing gradient reminded Kaiba of the man he was chasing, those colors mixing seamlessly across the canvas that covered the world. _Are you up there, somewhere? Or are you in your own world, with your own sunset?_

It was late enough that he ventured a trip out to his own Kaiba mansion, wondering if his other self would be there. Everything looked normal from the air; guards stalking the gate, blue blossoms on the hedges, a garden designed in the shape of a dragon with all the silhouettes made of flowers. Thankfully, he managed to land the transport without anyone noticing, his position partially concealed by a large swath of bush. That would hold for now.

The locks on the back door weren't any different from Prime's world, with a simple password to get in. From there, he wasn't quite sure what to do. His other self could be almost anywhere in the mansion. He liked to wander the halls when he was thinking, and presumably, so did the other Kaiba. Deciding that the lab downstairs was the best place to start, he slipped through empty hallways, his steps making soft echoes on the wooden floors. There were no maids or cleaners around at that time, so he didn't need to worry about staying hidden.

Oddly enough, the door to the massive basement that Kaiba had converted into a lab was half-open, muffled voices spilling out into the hallway. Prime frowned, uncertain. The door was never open in his world, and no one else was allowed to go inside, either. Shaking off his doubts, he poked his head around the doorway, looking around.

His other self was there, his arms crossed, looking over a set of holographic readouts that floated at his eye level. Arms gestured widely as he spoke, jabbing fingers at different points and places on the charts. Across from him, Jonouchi Katsuya was seated in a doctor's chair, shirtless. His chest and head were covered in sensors, wirelessly conveying real-time information to the holograms Kaiba was pointing to. Prime groaned internally, his stomach rolling in physical disgust. _Another world I have to stay in with that dog._

There was definitely something off, however. The other Kaiba looked strained, his gestures urgent. Jonouchi was tired, his face pale. None of the usual life and vigor shone out of his eyes.

"You're going to get better." Kaiba insisted, swiping the holographs away impatiently. "I'll find out how to cure you."

"You already know how." Jonouchi argued, his voice deep and hoarse. He _really_ didn't look well. "Let's face it, Seto, I'm not going to get better. We've already gone over this."

Prime flinched at hearing his own first name coming from the other's mouth. What sort of world was this?

"There's the surgery... " Kaiba muttered, going up to the other now. "I mean, are you really certain that it's me?"

"That's the fifth time you asked, man." Jou seemed embarrassed by the question, looking off to the side. "My answer hasn't changed. And I'm not gonna get the surgery until you've done everything you can. I want you to be the one to fix it, like what you wanted. Being able to manage the symptoms with just a pill would be revolutionary - right?"

"Shut your mouth." Kaiba hissed, his hands clenching tightly. "Listen to me, Katsuya. You're going to die, and I'm not letting that happen. I'm scheduling a surgery for tomorrow if I have to. I'm not messing around when it's your life on the line."

"Then why didn't you just get me the surgery right away? Have you already lost faith in yourself?" Disregarding the sensors, Jonouchi stood up, his hand sweeping the air. "I'm not gonna let you give up on me yet. You're gonna find a cure."

Kaiba didn'r respond with words, pacing away from the other with a concentrated frown. Prime ducked back in the doorway, hating the thought of being caught. Neither noticed him. Somehow, he felt like he was eavesdropping on a conversation he shouldn't be.

"You're talking like its something simple." Kaiba scoffed, his back to Prime as his voice only grew louder. "Like it's something that mankind hasn't been working on for our entire lifetime. Like it's not the last disease modern science can't explain. This is hanahaki, Katsuya! It's not something we can even explain in human terms!"

Jonouchi went to speak, but was cut off from his words by a violent cough, bloody and wet. It sounded like the back of his throat had been raked open, something loud and thick forcing its way out of his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand, but Kaiba quickly went back to his side, grabbing a tissue from a box on the table.

"Spit." He ordered, holding out his hand with the tissue spread wide. Jonouchi glared at him, not yet able to speak. In a quick motion, he plucked the tissue from his hand, covering his mouth again as he spat out something out. As he pulled it away, Prime got a glimpse of violet and red, a colorful juxtaposition that almost glowed in Jou's hand.

"You wanna keep this for lab samples or something?" He muttered, balling up the paper.

"No, just toss it." Kaiba sighed, his shoulders sagging. He had used so much energy and strength just to get over to him with the tissue, but now it was like all the life had drained from his body. Prime knew what this was, and he hated it. It was pure despair, the last dying gasp of a man that had given his all and gotten beaten down every time. No outs, clever tricks, brute force, money, luck, or skill. This was the end. "Actually, wait. Was it just petals, and how many?"

Jou examined the contents of the tissue. "All petals. Umm, 4 or 5."

Kaiba waved his hand, and a holographic screen blazed to life again. "How many exactly?"

"Five, five petals." Jonouchi crumpled it up, tossing it in the nearby trash can at his feet. "Can I go? I wanna spend my day off with my sister."

"Do you?" Kaiba's question was piercing, quiet, desperate.

Jonouchi was already walking, ripping sensors off as he went. Prime backed away from the door, but stopped when he heard the other's question. Somehow, it seemed like it was a very important question. Knowing the answer wouldn't change anything for him, but the other Kaiba was very, very interested in the answer.

"No." Katsuya finally snapped, but refused to look at Kaiba. "No, I wanna spend it with you, just like I wanna spend _all_ my time with you. Does that make you feel better? Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you... ?"

Kaiba didn't say anything, his body going completely rigid. It was like he had frozen in place. Since he didn't receive an answer, Jou kept walking, going out the door. Prime darted back in the doorway, hiding behind the half-open door as it was pushed towards him. Thankfully, Jou seemed just as preoccupied as before, not even throwing a look back over his shoulder to see Prime crouched behind the door.

As a lingering feeling of shame pooled in his stomach, Prime stayed quiet, wondering what was going on. _What the hell is... hanahaki? That word, flower vomit. How is that a disease?_

Still uncertain on his next course of action, he leaned back into the doorway, peering inside the quiet lab. The other Kaiba was still standing in the same spot. This time, his jaw was working, a barely perceptible movement as he stared at the floor.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to break the ice, Prime stepped forward, his shoes uncomfortably loud on the marble floor. "This really is just like home... "

The other Kaiba turned pale, his body jolting back into action. "What the hell? Who are you?" He growled, crouching defensively as Prime stalked in.

"I'm you, but from another dimension." The balled-up tissue was sitting on top of the trash pile, blazing red slowly seeping through the cloth, catching Prime's eye in a brilliant display. For a moment, he couldn't look away, and he had to force his gaze up to meet those angry cerulean irises. "I'm just passing through. It seems our worlds are not so different -" He remembered Jonouchi's mouth forming around his first name, _Seto_. " - perhaps."

"Another dimension?" Kaiba settled down, as if the explanation didn't surprise him. "So one of me has finally done it. I'm jealous." He sighed heavily, dropping down into Jonouchi's recently vacated chair. Scrubbing his hands over his face vigorously, he gave another sigh, his eyes tilting towards the ceiling. "I could have done it myself by now if Katsuya wasn't... sick."

"What's wrong with him?" Prime leaned against the table, his posture loose, all of his weight on one leg.

"Hanahaki disease." Seto spit out the name like it was bitter venom in his teeth.

"What is that?" Prime asked blankly.

The other shot him a strange glare. "You don't know what that is?"

"Apparently, it doesn't exist in my world."

"You live in a good world." Seto's eyes hardened as his voice became low and cold. "It's a disease that preys on unrequited love. It claims five million people, every year. If the object of your affection doesn't return your love, flowers will bloom inside your lungs. As time goes on, the flowers grow, and eventually destroy your respiratory system. Either you have to make someone fall in love with you, or you have to undergo an expensive, invasive surgery. Your odds of survival are terrible either way."

Prime remembered the violet and crimson blazing across Jou's hands, a stark memory that contrasted the boring greys and whites of the lab. How long would he have left to live? He was already coughing up so much blood. "What does that have to do with you? It's just the loser dog."

Seto gave him another strange look. "What do you mean? Katsuya is my best friend!" He crossed his legs, clasping his hands around his knees. "And, well, I'm the terribly unlucky man he happened to fall in love with."

Prime nearly choked. "He _loves_ you?"

"It's obvious that Katsuya Jonouchi is a vastly different person across our two worlds. You wouldn't be surprised if you had our history." Kaiba leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "We grew up in the same orphanage. His mother caught hanahaki and died, his father was an alcoholic who drank himself to an early grave. When we were older... well, let's just say that we were adopted by wildly different families. By mere coincidence, we ended up going to the same high school."

"You're pretty unlucky if you had to live with that loser." Prime scoffed, his posture shifting. "I don't care for the man, and I didn't know him until I met Yugi, in high school."

"I don't have that luxury, the choice to stop caring. He's like a brother to me - and there's the problem. I'll never be able to see him as a lover. I... " He looked away, unsure of what to say. "I'm just not in love with him." He added, too quickly. "It's just something that we need to work through."

Prime narrowed his eyes at the strange way he said the words, but didn't push him. Even his other self's inner thoughts were hard to understand. "So just let him get the surgery. At least he'll have a chance of surviving that."

"He doesn't want it." Kaiba groaned. "I've been doing research into hanahaki on my own for some time, and was prepared to dedicate resources to finding a nonsurgical cure. However, Katsuya getting sick really expedited my schedule. He's using his own life as a gambling chip to jumpstart my cure! I've offered to pay for his surgery, but he refuses!"

He stood up now, his body feel of agitated energy. In a gesture that was far too familiar for Prime's liking, he crossed his arms, pacing heavily around the room. "There might be another reason why, though." He muttered, barely acknowledging Prime's presence. "Once the flowers are removed, the love that caused them goes away, and those feelings can never be rekindled. He's really the kind of person who would rather die then give up on his feelings, isn't he?"

Prime felt deeply uncomfortable, unsure of what to say. The idea of any Jonouchi being attracted to any version of himself was unsettling. "That sounds stupid enough to be something he would do."

"Would you give up the feeling that battling against Atem gives you if it would save your life?"

That question was terrifying to answer, and it would hurt too much to hear the words said aloud. Prime didn't answer, his mind swirling with conflicted thoughts. This Seto Kaiba was something else, a man he couldn't understand. "That's not important."

The other Kaiba smirked, knowing he had scored a point. "Maybe." He didn't let them dwell on the subject, quickly steering the conversation away. "The fact of the matter is now that I'm stuck between this rock and a hard place, with no path forward except achieving a miracle."

"Jonouchi may be stubborn, but he's not going to die for his feelings. Just wait a few weeks. He'll be begging for the surgery."

"I don't think so. However, I'll have it performed on him without his permission if he takes long enough." A deep scowl spread across his face, marking lines in his face. "I take some comfort in the face the would get to see Atem if the worst was to happen... "

"You're not so lucky." Prime said. "It took me two years to perfect dimensional travelling technology, and I was using analysis of Diva's Cube as my base. Without the proper time for analysis, you'll be behind schedule before you even start."

"There's a simple solution, then. Give me your plans and blueprints."

So many Kaibas, with so many reasons to travel across the multiverse. Prime wondered how many more he would run with before he made it to his Pharaoh. "That doesn't feel like the right step forward. If I just give it to you, you're not going to understand."

Before he could say anything else, the door suddenly banged open, the violent noise accompanied by the sight Katsuya Jonouchi standing bright-eyed in the doorway. "Seto, there's a spaceship - " His eyes trailed between the two, his mouth half-open as he tried to process what he was seeing. "H-hey, I already went through this with Yugi."

"He's from another dimension. My multiverse theory and dimensional travel proposals turned out to be viable, even if I'm not the version of Seto Kaiba who can implement them." Kaiba went up to Jou, frowning a little at the blonde. "Were you running? You shouldn't do that."

"Shut up, I'm fine." He grumbled, his eyes riveted on Prime. The traveler refused to return his gaze. "Listen, there's a spaceship in your backyard. Do you know about that?"

"It's mine." Prime interjected. "Don't touch it."

"Uh, 'kay. How long are you gonna be around?"

Prime shrugged. He knew down to the minute how much time he was allowed to have here, but there was no reason to tell Jonouchi the answer.

Seto frowned. "You parked a spaceship in my backyard?"

"It's a dimensional transport, and yes, I did. Where else did you want me to put it, the middle of Domino City?" Prime smirked at the other, hoping to score some points in their game of control. "I'm not moving it now."

"Whatever." Kaiba sighed, deciding to let the matter drop. "Katsuya, want me to give you a ride home?"

"I can walk, it's not a big deal." Jonouchi smiled, waving away his concerns. "It's not like I'm made of glass or something. You worry about stuff too much."

Kaiba looked like he wanted to say more, but settled with a surly glare instead. He was obviously annoyed with Jou's cavalier attitude, his shoulders rising defensively. However, he let the words stand. "Whatever you want. I have to worry about you because you never know how to keep yourself safe."

"I guess. That's what makes it fun, though." Those deep brown eyes flickered back over Prime, taking him in, studying him. It was a deeper look than he had ever experienced, especially from Jonouchi. Unnerved by the unfamiliar look, Prime held his ground, tempted to step back or look away. He couldn't. He had to stay... right here...

Somehow, the gleam of the stark lights changed the color of Jonouchi's eyes, making them gleam with an almost crimson color. It was like the bloodstains, it was like death, smelling of violets and feelings that were more precious than breath. How much longer would Jou be alive? Maybe not long.

A man who is staring death in the face is not easy to look in the eye. Kaiba wondered if that was why Mokuba had so much trouble meeting his own gaze now, or why Yugi always kept his looks focused on his own work when Kaiba tried to talk to him. Were his eyes dyed this same crimson, so cold and solid and accepting, so truthful?

"We have something in common." The words were an afterthought, a musing. He barely meant to say them aloud, and it almost hurt to say. How could they have anything in common at all? This was Katsuya Jonouchi, after all. But the other seemed to understand.

"I guess so." He shrugged, finally looking away as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I still gotta get going... whoever it is that you're looking for, I hope you find 'em."

Kaiba looked between them both, frowning, unsure of what had passed through their minds at the wordless exchange. "What?"

Prime ignored him. "I plan on it. Are you going to let yourself die?"

Jonouchi seemed unsure of how to respond, his eyes wandering to his own Seto. "I dunno." He said slowly.

"Idiot." That word had no sting behind it, tasting familiar on his tongue.

Katsuya was taken aback like this, his mouth sliding open at the insult. "Shut up! I'm leaving now."

Prime let him stalk past, not even sparing a second glance his way. It was none of his business. Whatever this Jonouchi decided to do with his feelings would have no impact with his life, and he didn't care whether the other lived or died. What he did care about was the strange stare he had, the honest reality of being close to death. He was sure that if he looked at his own reflection, really looked, he would find that same coldness, the rigor of death.

"What was that?" Kaiba scoffed, taking a few steps forward, as if to follow Jou.

"A meeting between souls, or something." Prime admitted. The two had some kind of connection, but he refuse to believe that it made them alike.

Kaiba offered him another strange look. "That's... that's exactly how I'd describe it." He paused, then added, "I'm going to drive him home. Will you be here when I get back?"

Prime nodded, his fingers curling by his side. Of course, every moment that you could spend with a dying man was precious. You wouldn't want to spend it on the sidelines, just looking on from afar while he went through the toughest trials of his life. After he left, your regrets would tear you open, if that's what you had done beforehand. "Go."

He understood. After all, they had gone through something that was far too similar. But this time, Kaiba had the chance to get involved, to save the life to be lost. He would take this chance without a moment's hesitation. It wasn't like he could get another one.


	9. Day 8 - Superpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime gets to watch Atem grow up, but the power he was given - is it a replacement for skill, or just a crutch? If anyone can push through, it has to be his Pharaoh!

So Prime hadn't been as careful as he ought to have been, and ended up making a landing right in front of a slender, diminutive goth. The wind from his transport's massive thrust had knocked the kid over, his wide violet eyes blazing as he spit curses.

With a start, Prime realized that this could be Atem, olive skin and violet eyes remarkably familiar. However, his distinctive haircut was much more tame, cropped close to his head, with his blonde bangs drooping loosely over his ears, falling to his shoulders without any of their distinctive volume. Caught off-guard, he sat stone-still in his cockpit, staring the maybe-Atem down.

"Holy shit." The kid muttered. He was probably 14, at the oldest. Prime wasn't really sure, he was terrible at judging ages. "Are you an alien?"

Prime considered the question. "I don't think so."

"But you're in a spaceship." It was very different from the Domino High uniform that Kaiba knew, but this Atem was wearing a school uniform. It was a suit jacket and slacks, a neat white shirt unbuttoned and falling open to display his black undershirt. His jacket was slung over his shoulders right now, exactly what Prime remembered. However, none of the bright cuffs, gleaming jewelry, or flashy belts were present, and he suddenly realized that he actually missed the look.

"Shut up. It's a dimensional transport." Kaiba undid the buckles, finally jumping down to the ground below. His legs wobbled as he landed, and he ruefully realized that his body was taking longer to recover after each entry into a new world. Even the time spent with Dr. Sennen hadn't been enough to fully recover. "What's your name, and what part of the world am I in?"

"Atem." The other replied clearly, his eyes tracing every one of Prime's movements warily. He had climbed back to his feet by now, his stature even smaller than Prime's Atem. It brought a smile twitching to his lips, but he didn't say a word. "You're in Japan. This is City A, in Prefecture 01."

It was a weird name for a city, but what had he been expecting? It's not like every world could have Domino City in it. "Mmhm." Kaiba was already logging in to his Crystal Cloud, finding external networks to hook into. He found a local internet, but no other Crystal system. It seemed that this version of Kaiba hadn't made it yet - or didn't exist. "Do you know someone named Seto Kaiba?"

"I know someone named Seto Ryume." Atem frowned, looking Prime over carefully. "You actually look a lot like him. Are you guys related, or something?"

"No." Prime didn't feel like elaborating further, so he didn't, pacing past Atem with determined steps. "Anything strange, abnormal, or exceptional about this world? Magic, monsters, supernatural forces, apocalyptic scenarios that I need to know about, anything like that?"

"Multiverse... are you seriously from another dimension?" Atem gaped, paying no attention to the question. "Why are you here?"

"I'm passing through." Prime replied impatiently. "Answer me. I don't want to get skewered by invisible tentacle monsters or whatever."

"Well, there's nothing like _that_ around here. Are there dimensions with invisible tentacle monsters?" Atem's eyes were innocent, shining up at him and full of curiosity.

Prime suddenly wondered what his own Atem had been like at this age, so energetic and... small. "There probably is, but I haven't encountered any. I'll find them at some point. Listen up: is this the kind of world where I'll need to use this?" He let his sheath show from the edge of his coat, gleaming sharply in the sunlight.

Atem gasped, an appropriate expression of awe flickering across his face. "Oh, wow, no way. I wish something that awesome would happen. All the supervillains are in, like, City X or Metropolisburg. In these parts, it's just kids messing around."

"Hold on, stop right there. Supervillains?" Hadn't he already specified those on his list of multidimensional threats, or had they slipped through?

"Yeah, but like I already said, they aren't around here." Atem clasped his hands around his head, his eyes still fixed on the sword. "Can I have that for a sec? Just for a second, really."

"I don't trust you." Prime replied immediately, stepping forward impatiently. "Come on. Tell me more about those villains."

"Uhh, sure." Atem followed after him, taking two steps for each of Kaiba's one. "Well, you know, one-fourth of the population has developed awesome super powers, just like a manga! It's something that people have started to be born with, and scientists predict that the entire human race will be powered within 150 years. For now, everyone's just trying to cope. Almost everyone under the age of 20 has superpowers, and there aren't a lot of adults who do." He looked down at the ground, his tone softening. "This has caused a lot of problems. Bad kids go on crazy killing sprees, or sometimes, accidents just happen, and people get hurt."

He quickly brightened, looking up to Prime to make sure he was still listening. "But it's OK in Japan. We have one of the highest population of supers in the world, and have begun adapting our society to fit. There are even special classes and camps that kids with powers go to so we can adjust."

"So you're a super?" Prime asked, bemused by other's cheery stream of words. He had no reserves, his eyes full of admiration.

"Yeah, you bet! Mine's kinda weird though." He shrugged, skipping forward so he was walking in front of Prime. "You wanna see it?"

"Is there any chance that either of us could end up dead or hurt because of it?"

"Nah, it's not like that at all. That's why mine is weird." He held up his hands, coaxing Prime to a stop. Already, he seemed more grounded, the look in his eyes hardening into something confident, cocky, familiar. Curious, Prime stopped, letting him do his thing.

_Show me. Show me your limits. What are you like when we're on your terms, playing your game?_

It was hard to explain, but Prime could see that something about Atem had changed. His spine was straight, his shoulders thrown back. His hands slowly clenched into fists by his side, then opened, an unseen wind stirring his clothing and his hair. For a brief moment, Kaiba thought of the power of a god that surrounded his Atem's throne, blazing too bright. This time, there were no blinding lights, or a challenge that threatened Prime's very existence.

In a smooth motion, this Atem slammed his hand down onto the ground, an unimpressive gesture that was accentuated by his wild energy and the smirk on his face. "Here it is - !" As if he were drawing a god's memory out of the ground, he pulled his arm back. Straightening up, he sifted through a few blades of grass that he had pulled up with his fingers. "Look."

He was left holding a scrap of green. Squinting at it to try to identify the plant, Prime realized that it was a four-leaf clover. "What is that?"

Atem shrugged, chewing absently on the stem, letting the leaves poke out of his mouth. "It's my power. I have insane luck. It's not always going, so I have to kind of get hyped up before it works, but I can still do stuff like that most of the time. I always win at Koi-Koi and rock-paper-scissors, so don't try to challenge me to games of chance."

"I'll keep that in mind." It was an odd power, and disappointing. Perhaps it could become powerful if Atem learned how to harness it, but it didn't seem like anything more than a ridiculous party trick. Prime didn't care to dwell on the thought. Luck was no replacement for skill. "So even with a power like that, you still have to go to the special classes?"

"Yeah, it's to teach responsibility and stuff." Atem shrugged, tossing his hands into his pockets. "I could probably do something crazy if I wanted to, so I need at least one year in school, but I've already finished that. The teachers said I could drop my extra classes if I want to, but I like hanging out with all the other supers. My classmates are all really strong, honestly. They'll all be heroes when they grow up."

"Heroes? They fight the villains, I assume." Prime continued walking, glancing around to get his bearings. He wasn't spending the night inside his transport, so he was going to find a hotel, like a civilized human. It was just another business trip, using the Crystal Cloud to get his money transferred across dimensions.

"Mmhm. They're really a special branch of the police or the military, but everyone just calls them superheroes." Atem continued to tag along, maneuvering his words around the clover in his mouth. "Where are we going?"

Prime considered telling him, but bit his lip instead. Maybe it would be better to let the local show him around? "I don't know. Why don't I leave that up to you?"

Atem laughed, shooting him a questioning look. "Seriously?"

"I mean it. Show me the best parts of the town." It might be from a child's perspective, but Kaiba wanted to see the differences between City A and the port-town of Domino City. Back home, arcades and bars jostled for space with offices and schools, a spiraling landscape full of skyscrapers. City A seemed a lot more green, with hanging gardens dribbling from distant apartments, although there was still a significant amount of skyscrapers.

"Well, let me check my schedule." Atem smirked, chomping down on the clover and swallowing it in one go. "Alright, looks like I'm all clear for the day. Come on, mister. I do have to warn you though, all the best things in the city aren't free. You might want to count how much cash you have on you before we get going... "

"Money's not an object, and I'll compensate you for your time." Prime said, rolling his eyes as he recognized the ploy. He would just need to buy the kid a hamburger or some ice cream to get him to quiet down. "And my name's Seto Kaiba. You can call me Kaiba, or Mr. Kaiba, but not 'mister'."

"Whatever you say, mister." Atem grinned, stepping forward so he was out of reach of Kaiba's grip. "Sounds like a deal to me."

Prime frowned at him, but didn't push the point. He would get his revenge later.

"Just don't try to kidnap me or anything." Atem suddenly stopped, turning around and staring at Kaiba suspiciously. "You aren't trying to kidnap me, right? I mean, you are an older dude who's kinda suspicious, and you're wandering around with me and a bunch of money... "

"Atem, if I wanted to kidnap you, I would have done it already." Prime huffed, taken aback by the sudden confrontation. "I have a sword right here, and a transport back there."

"Yeah I know." Atem grinned, continuing to lead the way with his quick, hopping steps. "I'm pretty sure you're safe, no matter what."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I think that you're the alternate version of one of my classmates." He ticked off reasons on his fingers. "He has the same first name as you, Seto. He has blue eyes, just like yours, and brown hair like yours. We haven't really talked lately, but he's a lot like you." He glanced back at Prime, looking him up and down, studying his movements. "You're a lot cooler than him."

He ignored the compliment. "Is he one of the supers?"

"Oh yeah. He's top of the special classes." He beckoned Kaiba forward, taking him through a narrow alleyway into a scenic little downtown. Traditional roofs topped open-air shops with apartments on top, bright signs flashing even in the middle of the day. It was new and old, the two architectural styles mixing seamlessly. "We were friends when we were younger, but we fight a lot, so we don't talk anymore. His power is breathing fire, like a dragon!"

Atem cupped his hands around his mouth, blowing through them as if he was channeling a train of sparks out of his throat. "Seto does it just like that. He's really amazing. His last name is Ryume, though, not Kaiba. He's usually pretty stubborn, but he can actually be nice sometimes."

"And do you think that I can be nice sometimes?" Prime interjected. The way Atem had said it made it seem like another difference between Prime and this Ryume.

Atem shrugged. "Yeah, but you're different."

The city smelled alive, all the scents of competing restaurants and bakeries wafting through the air. Prime took a deep breath, his stomach giving a low gurgle as the fresh scent hit his lungs. He was hungrier than he realized, his body reminding him that he needed to eat. _Not now._

"This is downtown. Almost everything that's worth going to is here, except for the coffee-shop, which is... uptown, I guess." Atem waved him forward, practically rushing them along the sidewalk. There was a sparse crowd, but not nearly as many people as there would be in Domino's downtown. "Most of the restaurants are over there, but all the game shops are further this way."

"Game shops?" So at least Atem still had his interest in card games, something that grounded them between worlds, time, and space. Perhaps Kaiba could play a game of Duel Monsters with him, or find something else for them to play together. It wouldn't be the same as his own Atem, but the time they spent together

"Yeah, video game shops." He grinned. "Come on, you said you were gonna compensate me. I want the new Duelmon game."

"Duelmon... don't you play any tabletop games, or trading card games?"

Atem shot him a weird look. "No. Those are pretty expensive, you know. Video games are way better. Besides, Seto already has the new Duelmon game, and he's beaten the first arena leader. I don't wanna get behind him!"

So, the eternal rivals were pitted against each other in games of Duelmon, instead of their usual trading card battles. It rankled on the edge of Kaiba's conscience somehow, but he couldn't explain the infuriated sensation. Deciding not to try, he settled for a deep frown, letting the child lead the way into the clean, crowded store that boasted of its extensive new and used collections. Ignoring the shelves full of discs, he stalked straight to the back, where the display cases full of figurines and metal characters gleamed at him.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon was there, made out of silver, but it was advertised as a Duelmon's figure, rather than a Duel Monster's one. Gleaming teeth and cunning eyes sparked out at him, begging him for a second glance, a touch. He ignored it. So Duel Monsters had been replaced with a video game? Well, it wasn't that unusual. There were plenty of successful video game franchises that were marketed towards children in his own world, after all, even with the success of Duel Monsters. Still, something hurt, knowing that the card empire that he had built with his own hands wouldn't even be a part of this world.

"Hey, mister." When had Atem gotten beside him? Startled, Kaiba jumped back, instinct making his hand drop to his hip, where his taser rested in his pocket. Violet eyes looked up at him in concern, with none of the immaturity of before. "Are you good?"

"What do you mean?" His tone was sharper than he intended, but Atem didn't look offended.

"You look... sad." Atem held up a brightly colored game-cover, a splash of blue fire silhouetting what looked like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon arching across the cover. Something about it was slightly off, its body bulkier and different than what Kaiba knew. "I'm going to pick this one, Black Duelmon, since my Seto has the White Duelmon. Is the white dragon your favorite?"

Kaiba blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden switch in subjects. "Yes."

"Yeah, she's so beautiful." Atem agreed.

"She?"

"Yeah, it says so in the game's lore. The black dragon was born from a volcano, and the white dragon was made out of lightning. They each represent opposite forces - dark and light, earth and sky, male and female. It's like yin and yang, but it's way cooler, since they're dragons." He smiled secretly to himself, as if remembering something precious. "It's something everyone knows. You're pretty out of the loop, huh?"

"Well, _excuse_ me for not keeping up with the video game lore for a children's franchise in a different dimension." Kaiba growled, leaning forward and rubbing his knuckles, hard, in those thick blonde bangs. Atem yelped, but it was harmless, more surprising than painful. "Do you want the game or not?"

"Yeah, sure." Atem said, ducking back out of his reach. Kaiba let him run, caught between annoyance and admiration. This kid really was something. Just like every single Atem, he could see exactly what he was hiding, pierce through the veil he had thrown over his own soul. It was like being known, and being cared for. Kaiba hadn't experienced a lot of either throughout his lifetime, and it was jarringly warm, grating against his cold shell every time he felt it. Maybe he would never fully emerge from the prison he had built for himself, but Atem was always the fresh breath of air coming in through the bars.

Kaiba paid for the game, relieved to find that not only had his Crystal Cloud connected his bank account, it had even set up his gauntlets to work with tap-to-pay systems. He just needed to swipe his arm beside the register to get what he needed. Atem seemed to take it all in stride, his gaze more devoted to the shiny new game that was soon turned over to his greedy hands. "Alright! Let's see Seto get ahead of me now!"

"You're welcome." Kaiba said dryly, leading him back out of the store. "I'm hungry, so I'll buy your lunch too."

"Geez, it feels like my birthday." Atem gaped, looking up at him adoringly. "You're pretty cool, mister."

"That goes without saying." Kaiba crossed his arms, ignoring any odd looks that the passerby were sending his way. Yes, he had a sword, an expensive coat, and a bodysuit that constantly regulated his temperature for irregularities. He stood out like a sore thumb, but he wouldn't want it any other way. "What do you want to eat?"

"I get to pick?"

"Sure."

"Burger World."

Kaiba let Atem order for them, only stepping in when it was time to pay. He wasn't picky, especially when all the food tasted like the same pile of grease with different toppings. Atem still had his school backpack with him, and he had apparently brought his game console as well, for he was already clicking away on his new adventure.

Kaiba stared out the window. For a world supposedly full of heroes, it seemed relatively mundane, crowds of ordinary human beings just going about their day. Idly glancing back at the child across from him, something inside him surged. "What do you want to do when you grow up?" _What's the world that you see yourself living in? Where will you fit in, with all your hopes, dreams, and talents?_

"Huh? I don't know." Atem glanced up from the game, but found that Prime wasn't even looking at him. "Maybe I'll test video games, or try to make my own."

Well, he still had a lot of life to live. But then again, if this Duelmon was the substitute for Duel Monsters, it would make sense that Atem was so interested in it. It would be an important part of his life, and carve out his role as king in this world. His powers of luck would only help him forward in a video game world made of simulated numbers in a machine. "How ambitious."

"Shut up." Atem glared at him, suddenly surly. Kaiba froze, unsure of what he had done. Perhaps he had offended him... ? It seemed that he had retreated into his video games, his forehead furling in concentration. Of course he didn't like being made fun of when it came to games. Prime should have known better than to try, even if he had been half-joking.

"You can play that later." Prime picked at his french fries, trying to find the ones that were least soggy and limp. "We should talk about where we're going next."

Atem frowned, making a big show of sighing and shaking his head. "Fine." He drawled, shutting off the console at last. "What do you want to see?"

"The best parts of the city. Tourist attractions, popular hangouts, superheros or something - I want to see what I can." This wasn't all for scientific purposes. Kaiba wanted to see everything he could for now, because he could lose his life at any time. He was going to soak up the sights while he still could.

"Tourist attractions... yeah, we don't really have that here." Atem nicked a fry from his plate, and Prime shoved the whole thing over to him. He could swallow the dull hunk of dead meat that passed for a burger, but the fries would end his life. "We're pretty boring. Wanna go to the mall instead?"

Kaiba gave him a serious, dead-eyed glare. "I'm not here just to buy you new toys."

Atem grinned, with half a fry swinging from his mouth. "Whatever you say, mister."

Prime was the first to feel it, a trembling deep below them. Concerned, he looked around, unsure if it was just his imagination. A moment later, the shaking came again, a second wave that rattled tables and knocked over a few drinks. "Earthquake."

Atem shot to his feet, swallowing his last mouthful of food. "No it's not."

Something in his tone made Kaiba pause, recognizing that energy from before, when Atem had used his powers to find a four-leaf clover. "What do you mean?"

"It's someone's powers." Atem looked back at him thoughtfully, as if unsure of what to do. "Someone's causing this earthquake, and I have to stop them."

Another low rumble, surging up from the earth. "What are you talking about?" Prime stood up, . Atem was trembling and taut, his posture straightening up as he felt - what? An emotion that no one else did, or was there a song that no one else heard, a calling?

"I can't explain it. I really can't. But I know this is because of a super, and I know I can stop him." Atem shot him a tight glare, taking a nervous step forward. "I'm going to go now, before it gets worse."

Another roll, a little more than the previous, a growl that made lights flicker and people murmur. If it kept going at this rate, it could be really dangerous. It was also very possible that Atem was overreacting, just a child's fancy. It was just tremors in a Japanese city.

"I'm going with you." Prime responded. "Whether you're right or not, I'm not letting you run off alone."

Atem shook his head stubbornly. "No, it's not safe for you."

"Kid, it's much safer for me than for you. At least I have more powers than just throwing four-leaf clovers." Prime shrugged his sword into view, crossing his arms.

Another glare was sent his way, but this one was less heated, more uncertain. "Fine, you can come with me. But we have to go right now. Please." He was surging between foot to foot, impatiently tugging on his own shirt-sleeves.

"Fine."

Atem led the way, weaving them down narrow streets as with all the certainty of a bloodhound chasing a scent. Sometimes, he would stop outside an alley, his jacket snapping in his own wind as his powers blew into life. Then, he would throw a quick grin Kaiba's way, and choose a way forward.

They had wound down blocks full of frightened people, twisted around tight corners and gotten to the city's center, but Kaiba still hadn't seen any signs of a supervillain, or whatever it is they were looking for. "Where are we going?"

Atem shrugged. "It's where we need to be."

The pedestrians were already clearing out, dispersing out to the edges of the plaza as the tremors grew more and more powerful. Kaiba was uneasy, glancing around as he tried to get his bearings. Where was his transport right now, and how long would it take to get to it? He wanted a quick out if things started getting too intense. "If you don't know where we're going, then we should get somewhere safe - "

"Right there!" Atem shouted, pointing past Kaiba. Turning to look, he saw someone huddled in the middle of the plaza, bundled against one of the park benches with his feet planted firmly on the ground. For a moment, Prime didn't recognize the slight figure, who was wrapped up in a long black coat, with a thick mask covering his mouth. However, his shock of white hair falling over his forehead was distinctive, identifying him as... _what was his name again_? That weirdo who was always trailing along with Jonouchi and playing with roleplaying figurines. Ryou Bakura. He was the only one who seemed unconcerned by the tremors, his shoulders hunched as he stared down at the ground.

"He's the one doing this." Atem said, his hands clenching into fists as he strode forward impatiently. "I have to stop him."

"Hold on, how do you know that?" Kaiba interrupted, tugging firmly on his jacket. But it was only draped loosely on his thin shoulders, and slipped off his body and into Kaiba's hand. Impatient, he tossed it to the side, but Atem had already picked up his pace, rushing towards Ryou with a wordless shout.

Atem was only a few yards from Ryou when the true quake started, cobblestone ground surging up in a ripple. It was like the rocks had become liquid, and Atem was violently snapped backwards as everything crumbled down. "Ryou-!" He croaked, and Kaiba scooped him out of the air before he could hit hard stone. The sudden vibrations sent him sliding down on his knees, Atem safely cradled in his arms as he made a rough landing. Thankfully, his kneepads cushioned most of the blow.

"You know him?" Kaiba asked, keeping a tight hold on Atem as the ground shuddered again.

"Yeah, he's in my class. That's how I knew the earthquake was him, it's his special power." Atem didn't try to pull away, his body trembling slightly as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. "Once it starts, he's locked in until even he can't control it. We have to knock him unconscious before he destroys the whole city!"

The strange wave was only concentrated in their area, wrecking up to the edges of the plaza but dying out before it reached any buildings. Another little tremor rolled under their feet, small but growing in strength as Ryou's power built itself up. "How are we supposed to do that? He protected himself when you got close."

Atem shook his head, clinging to Kaiba as the earthquakes started in earnest again. "I don't know. He's supposed to have a sensor on him that monitors his powers and knocks him unconscious if they start to activate. It must have malfunctioned. Maybe we can get that working again?"

"Too slow." As much as he wished he could keep Atem squeezed against his chest, Prime knew that this was the worst place he could be. His first priority was keeping the kid safe before anyone else. "Do you know where my transport is?"

Atem considered the question, confusion swirling in his violet eyes before he gave a nod.

"I'm going to put you down, and you need to get back to the transport. This isn't something you can deal with." Prime straightened up, lifting Atem's slight body easily as he rose. He really needed to eat more or something.

"No, let me stay." Atem pleaded. "He's my friend."

Ryou seemed frozen in place, his shoulders locked stiffly against his side as the earthquake radiated from his feet. He seemed helpless, distantly staring into empty space as the city trembled.

"No." Prime released his grip on Atem, letting him slip down his body to land squarely on the ground. He felt the cobblestones wobble as the boy's feet hit the earth, and held him against his side a moment longer, making sure he kept his balance. "You're too important to me. Go get in the transport."

Atem blinked at him, instinctively pulling away at the words. "W-what do you mean by that? We just met!"

"Don't ask any questions right now." Prime spluttered, caught off-guard by the sudden question. He had said more than he had intended to. "Now go, while you still can!"

"And what do I do when I'm in the transport? I don't know how to fly it!"

"Take this." Kaiba quickly undid one gauntlet, tossing it to him before he could second-guess himself. "It's like a keyless device for a car. The transport can follow your verbal commands once you get this thing inside. If you need to, fly to safety."

"I'm not leaving." Atem insisted, but he still clasped the gauntlet onto his own arm. "I'm going to stand up for my friends, and that means you _and_ Ryou."

"You're no use to Ryou if you end up dying. Get out of here and stop wasting my time!" Prime turned away, done with arguing for now. He had given Atem every chance to be safe, so there was nothing left to do now except fight.

The shaking here was much worse than nywhere else, but because it was pulsing in waves, he could still approach Ryou. Terrifying drops rocked his body as the earth turned into a liquid under him, then those panicked seconds of silence as he rushed towards the bench that made his heart thud. Soon, he would be standing where Atem stood, and this time, the toss backwards could only be more intense. There was no one waiting around the catch him, after all.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." At least he still had his taser, but he wasn't even sure if he could get close enough to use it. Slipping it into his hand, he glared at Ryou's tense form, still glued to the bench. He was still far from able to attack the other, but he was going to do what he could.

His hands were sure, his aim anchored securely on his target. Of course, his range wasn't enough, the silvery threads clattering uselessly to the ground. He flinched at the clattering noise as they hit the ground, but Ryou didn't seem to notice, the slow ripples making Kaiba's whole body heave where he stood.

"Let me do it." Atem still hadn't left? What the hell was that kid doing? Kaiba whirled, a spike of anger flaring through him. Before he could say anything, the real tremors began, the world suddenly spinning in a circle as gravity lost its meaning. Kaiba fell down, his shoulder slamming into hard cobblestone as he threw his arms around his head. Atem, luckily, kept his balance, scrambling over to where the taser had clattered to the ground.

"I can make it!" He shouted, scooping it up.

"Then do it!" Kaiba roared, the cobblestones beneath him splitting open to reveal hard-packed earth. The wave of breakage was reaching towards Atem, coming closer and closer as he fumbled for the trigger. Ryou remained still, unseeing, not even conscious of the wreckage he was causing. His powers had take over, violently and completely.

Kaiba watched in horror as Atem pitched forward, the forces of gravity and destruction knocking him into the open ground as everything fell apart. There was no way he could make the shot now. _I have to get to him._ There was no way they could both survive being in an earthquake's event horizon, but maybe he could still save Atem. _You'll make it out of here. I'll find you and I'll keep you safe._

Silver gleamed in the corner, whipping through the air so quickly that he was sure he was dreaming. The clicking clattering noise of electricity zipped through the air, anchoring itself in soft flesh. A one-in-a-million shot, stretching much too far, blasting Ryou's body with electricity. He jolted, finally moving, drooping forward and tumbling to the ground. The ripples ceased, and Ryou groaned.

For a long moment, Kaiba stayed where he was, unsure if everything was over. A few rocks rolled, settling into their place. "Help!" That was Atem. Without hesitating, he leapt up, sprinting to where he had last seen the kid.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

A large pile of cobblestones under the split earth was moving, and Kaiba found a dark hand covered in gravel dust. Reaching down, he kept a firm grip on Atem's wrist, he leaned over the edge, dragging Atem's slight body up beside him. "Come on, kid... "

Atem scrambled up the steep, short slope, joining him with a deep exhale and a low groan. "Did we do it?"

"Yeah." Kaiba let him go, looking him over for any wounds. He saw a few scrapes, but nothing major. Atem was covered in dirt, but looked healthy. "Nice shot."

"Nah, I got lucky." Atem grinned. "Come on, we gotta get Ryou. He needs to stay off of solid ground until they fix his suppressor."

"Sure." Kaiba let Atem run ahead, sighing softly as the bottoms of those dirty shoes flicked up in front of him. Gods, that had been intense. Would it always be like this when it came to this man, making Kaiba's heart flutter with an unexplained worry? He knew it would be. No Atem knew how to keep himself safe.

But maybe luck would be enough. He could only hope that Seto Ryume knew how to keep an eye on his rival, and grow up to be a man Atem could depend on. _You'll never have to worry about that from me, at least. You... you've really gotten inside me, haven't you? Do you know that, Pharaoh?_


	10. Day 9 - Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One was made of fire, and the other was made out of stone. The things they had in common? Lightning and the shifting sand.

On top of being ragged and freshly cleansed of bloodstains, Prime's coat was now covered in a thick layer of dirt. Groaning, he tried to beat it out of his attire as the transport steered itself, but that didn't seem to have any effect. Maybe they would have a magical washing machine in the afterlife that he could use when he arrived.

The next dimension on the list wasn't his destination, but he found that it had similar vibrations. If it hadn't been for the Seto Kaiba who was soulmates with Atem, he probably would have thought this was his end goal, just like when he had arrived in the other afterlife. However, the adjustments they had made together had really changed his instruments for the better, and his navigation was far more precise. Given the readings, Prime wondered if he was going to another world's afterlife once again, or if he would be in a living timeline. This stop would be a short one either way, just a few hours. Gunning up the engine, he let the thrusters carry him to the finish, his body trembling throughout his painful reentry.

The sensation of burning, shaking destruction blazed through him, his willpower holding him together as his atoms found their way back together. As the transport jerked its way through the atmosphere, Kaiba had to take deep breaths, his head tossed back as his spine locked. His body was protesting this terrifying process, reprimanding him with migraines and sore muscles. He didn't have time for these shenanigans, letting his eyes close as the engine restarted and shot back into autopilot. For now, it was just cruising above the clouds, waiting for Kaiba's command.

When everything had settled, when the world was no longer spinning, when his breaths were finally even, Prime settled his trembling fingers over the thrusters, and let himself be swept away in the rush of speed. It was pure adrenaline, pounding through him and easing the hurt. He didn't know where he was going, or why. He just knew that he was sick of feeling so empty.

When he had flown far enough to feel like he had shaken off his own melancholy, Prime slowed his craft to a crawl, trying to decide on his route forward. With only a few hours to kill, he might as well head to the ground. After everything he had gone through to get here, it felt a waste to just hang around in the sky. Sighing, Prime pointed his nose to the ground, letting the clouds flow by as the earth rushed up towards him.

Oddly enough, he was met by an endless expanse of sand, gold blazing along the ground as a flaming sun beat down. Something about this sight made his heart pound, blood pulsing in his ears as the dunes dropped into valleys. Every foot of ground was the same as the one beside it, but each grain was always changing, a mirage made out of earth.

Kaiba couldn't describe it with words, but only memories. It was like going back to Mokuba after hours spent at conferences, or giving Atem the only card that could create victory. Nostalgia wasn't right, that was too distant. This felt urgent, like a pair of arms wrapping around him, a balance on the other end of his scales. What kind of place was he dreaming about when he stared at the sand? It might be something that didn't even exist.

Shaking out of his reverie, he looked up to the edge of the sky. Far away, cradled by the snaking brightness of a river, a fortress lifted its towers into his view. It was the only evidence of humanity beside Prime himself, and he angled towards it. The desert setting gave him hope, and he wondered if he would find another Atem. As fun as it had been to hang out with the young Atem in the last universe, there was a a reserve in their relationship that was only proper for an adult to feel. He didn't like having that come between him and any Atem.

The fortress was growing steadily larger in his vision. It was made out of white stone, gleaming like the morning star as it hung low on the horizon. Something warm coiled in the pit of Kaiba's stomach, and his heart only continued to pound. Just like before, he had the sense of memories, but there was nothing he could use to ground it, a single word that could encapsulate and control this raging blaze. Mokuba smiling up at him as they walked their city streets together. That very first night spent at Gozaburo's house, when he still had a shred of his hope and innocence left. The scent of sinking into bed after his studies were over, letting his eyes droop shut as he stared out the window into endless blue sky.

All those things, good memories, were the things that kept him anchored in his own reality. For some reason, this tower in another world was dragging up the warmest parts of his soul. Now more curious than ever, Kaiba pushed the throttle down, letting the distance between them close. This should be dangerous, what with all the people that could see him landing, but it felt right instead.

As he closed in, he could see that the fortress was surrounded by primitive buildings, the narrow layout of the streets reminding him of Atem's city in the afterlife. Knowing that coming straight up to the foretress in a dimensional transport wasn't the best plan, he let himself cruise to a stop hundreds of yards away, parking the ship behind a large dune. The heat was oppressive, beating down at him with all of midday's fury. Dropping his coat and his taser in the ship, Prime kept his sword at his side, the sheath sparking under the sunlight. At least his bodysuit would help control his temperature when he got too hot, moving cooling fluids around the glowing circulation tubes. Regardless, he could still feel the heat, sweat trickling down his forehed and streaming over his cheeks.

Soft sand squished under his every step, the city looming ahead of him. Something like a path had been carved out of the wilderness, giving him even ground to walk across. It was obvious that this place wasn't well-traveled, and the town was small. The only thing prompting its existence was a lazy curl of river, forming a half-circle around the fortress and turning the nearby dust into farmable land. But somehow, Kaiba felt like he had found something precious. A fondness for this place was already embedded deep inside his heart. He could only hope the inhabitants welcomed him as warmly.

A few strange glances were tossed Prime's way as he strode through the streets, but there weren't very many people around to see him. Almost everyone seemed to be holed up inside, hiding from midday. A few men sitting in a doorway began muttering as he walked by, and an old lady gave him a toothless smirk. They were all dressed in sparse, white clothes, coarse linen that was held together by irregular hand-stitching. The old woman had a colorful cloak. The men were shirtless.

At least none of them made a move, dissuaded by his foreign clothes and long blade. Kaiba ignored their piercing looks, striding straight for the castle. That was where he was supposed to be, and they weren't going to stop him.

A creeping sense of familiarity was growing inside him, as if everything in the world was settling in place to match something he barely remembered. There were the merchant stalls, and the ramshackle tavern, and the glitter of the bright river peeking out of the alleys between houses. Kaiba knew it all much too well.

Unsettled, he tried to keep his eyes focused ahead, on the fortress, but that was even worse. Something heated and trembling burned in him, so strong he was on the edge of vomiting. It felt like his heart was trying to crawl out of his mouth, choking him on his own saliva. Shaking off that heated feeling, Kaiba dragged himself back into control, wondering if this had more to do with the stress of entering a new dimension than the emotions quivering through him. Either way, he felt like he was made of lightning, ephemeral and powerful all at once.

A row of guards stood in front of the fortress, their faces stern as Kaiba approached. For a brief moment, he realized that he didn't speak their language - or did he? As soon as a guard spoke up, he had no problems with understanding every word.

"State your business, stranger!"

"I'm here to see the Pharaoh." Prime could only hope that would get him what he needed.

The guard dropped his composure briefly, snorts of laughter running among the guards. "Well, well, you're just going to walk in here and meet with the King? Sounds fair enough, right boys? I suppose we should let him in." More hoots. A few still looked stony, while the younger men chortled.

"Spare me your stupidity." Prime shouldn't have done it, and he regretted the action as he moved. However, he already had one hand on his hilt, ready to fight. Immediately, all the jovial noises faded, hands tightening on spears, swords ready to be used. "I have something for him. If you know what's good for you, you'll let me in."

Stoic faces and sharp, silent looks met his remarks, and Prime seethed. He wasn't used to being treated like every other human being, as just the mere hint of anger was enough to move mountains. This could end in bloodshed, and still accomplish nothing.

"Guards! What is going on here?" A woman dressed in white was standing on top of the gates now, completely veiled. Her voice sounded familiar - but Kaiba suddenly realized that her words were not in a language he should know. Was she speaking Ancient Egyptian, and why could he understand it? It felt like iced water splashing over his head as the guards responded in the same dialect, and Kaiba still knew every word. He had just been speaking it as if it was his mother tongue.

While focused on that strange fact, he missed the guards' replies, and found that everyone was staring at him by the time he snapped back. The woman staring down at him was too far away for him to see properly, but Prime knew she was his way inside. "I've come with a gift for the Pharaoh." If this was the Atem he knew so well, then a chance for them to battle would be considered a gift. "It's something precious that he can't find anywhere else." That was a truth, beating inside him. "I don't mean him any harm... " Half-truth. "... and the Lord of the Two Lands will be greatly enriched by what I have to offer."

The woman's expression was inscrutable. "A gift? But you are just one foreigner, with no caravan or animal, or even a travelling companion. What gift do you have fit for for a god-king?"

"I would show you, lady, but unfortunately, it is only fit for a god-king's consumption, and not - " Kaiba stared at the guards for a moment, huffed to himself, then shook his head. " - for the pigs."

A spear-butt slammed into the ground at his feet, but Kaiba did not flinch, staring deadpan into the eyes of the man who had challenged him.

"Leave him be." The woman called, her voice loud and strong. It was louder than the desert wind, stirring Kaiba's memory as he realized who it was. Now that her name came to mind, it was easy to pick out those midnight eyes, a strong jaw, and perfect figure. This was Isis, the Pharaoh''s seer. "Take him inside, to me."

"My lady!" The man who had first hailed Prime protested, staring up at her in shock.

"You heard the lady." Prime smirked, pushing through their sweaty, sturdy bodies to stop right in front of the gates. "Let me in."

"I'll put something in you alright." The man muttered, miming a thrust with his spear.

"Let him in, now!" Isis insisted, her tone growing stern. She motioned behind her, losing patience with the guards in front of the gate. A low groan tore from the door hinges, and they opened inward, leaving the way clear for Prime. He didn't take a single look back at the guards, ignoring them now that they were meaningless. A moment later, Isis descended from the top of the walls, her eyes full of storms.

"Listen well: I didn't do this as a favor to you, or the Pharaoh, either, with your so-called gift." She said softly. No one else could hear them. "Who are you?"

"Prime." A name that wasn't tied to anyone or anything in this world. "Tell me why you let me in."

Her eyebrows furrowed, delicate features drawing into a dark expression. Without answering, she turned away, beckoning over her shoulder with one hand. "It is the middle of the day. Come inside and be refreshed."

Prime followed her, but he couldn't resist saying to her back, "I'm not here to dawdle. I want to meet with the Pharaoh immediately."

"You will have to wait, regardless. He is meeting with his advisers about the drought in the south." Even eyes, even tone. "It is not the sort of thing that can be interrupted. His love for the country is so great." She looked down, and Kaiba saw a peek of black hair emerge from the end of her veil. "It is no wonder, after everything he had to give up to have the throne."

Everything he gave up? Well, Atem had become a king at a young age. That meant his father had to have died not long before. That wasn't an easy thing to deal with, and assuming a kingdom on top of it only added to his burdens. For the first time, Kaiba wondered if Atem was cracked under his golden exterior, shouldering something no one else had seen. "How long will he be in there?"

"Probably until his cabinet has grown tired. Our Pharaoh is not known for going to bed early." Isis took him through white stone halls that were all painted with bright figures and colorful animals. Hieroglyphs ran along the walls, singing the king's praises, calling on the protection of the gods, describing the movements of the painted animals. Leading him skilfully down the lamp-lit passages, Isis admitted him into a small room, closing the door firmly behind them. A great white and blue heron was spread out, open-winged, along one wall, wearing a golden collar embedded with the mysterious Eye of Horus. The rest of the walls were full of hieroglyphs, ceiling to floor, full of entreaties to Thoth and Horus. Most of them seemed preoccupied with clear sight, asking for the courage to withstand what was to come.

This room was deeply unsettling, and Kaiba found his shoulders tensing defensively. However, Isis seemed relaxed, gesturing him gracefully over to a soft couch. "You're sweating. Would you like something more comfortable to wear? I must say, I've never seen something in my life like those clothes."

"That's unsurprising." Kaiba crossed his arms, refusing to sit down. "I have only one reason to be here. I can understand if Atem is busy, but I - "

A flash of metal should have been the last thing he saw. instinctively, he closed his eyes, taking a step back that was much too slow. A cold knife pressed against his throat, sharp, threatening the safety of the darkness behind his eyelids. Heart thudding, Prime could feel his own eyelashes flutter as he blinked, coming face-to-face with his reality. Isis had reached him in the space of a mere moment, her once-hidden weapon only a soft touch away from taking him down. "Don't ever say that name."

Something tickled his neck, and he flinched, sure that was his own death. It was a trail of blood, narrow and welling on the blade, trickling over his white-hot skin. "I'm sorry." He wasn't one to apologize, but that was the only thing standing between him and oblivion.

She pulled away slowly, her eyes full of a storm. The glinting silver blade was still in her hand, sending white flashes dancing over Kaiba's face. "Where did you learn that name?"

"Isn't he the Pharaoh?" Prime replied vaguely.

"He is the former Pharaoh, whose name was struck out of all records and memories. No one should know that word, save a few, a small few." That knife hurt just to look at, his own ruby blood spiraling down the edge as his neck burned. "I will ask you once more, who are you? And do not think that you will leave this room without answering."

"I'm a man from a different world and time. I'm just passing through." Prime replied quickly, lifting up his hands. The priestess was made out of iron, and he could respect that. "I met At... the former Pharaoh after his spirit found a vessel, thousands of years from now. He's in... " There were words he could use that were more scientific, but the warmth of familiarity was twisting his tongue, finding the perfect words, instead of the right ones. "He's in the Lands of Osiris, the Lord of the Dead." A habit he had never had made him bow his head slightly. Those hieroglyphs were really getting to him. "And I'm going to find him."

Isis' hand dropped, her eyes widening in a sense of recognition. "Set?" She breathed. "By the gods, you truly are his youth given flesh. I tried not to see it, but I see now that I must."

How had Prime not noticed this before? There were tired wrinkles under Isis' eyes, the marks of time beginning to show. She was much older than the Isis Ishtar he knew, her stately bearing and beautiful features carrying through even her aged body. "Are you talking about that priest? I'm not anything like him." Kaiba snorted. Why did anyone think that a man who happened to share his face was anything like his own soul? He was too proud and powerful to have a double. At best, Set was a weak copy.

Isis seemed unsure of how to proceed. "While he may have, ah, once been a priest, Set is Pharaoh now. He is the one you demanded to see, is it not?"

Kaiba was decades too late in his arrival. He had missed his perfect Pharaoh, and had found this stuck-up side character instead. "No." Following the word with a few choice swears in Japanese, he finally sat down on the couch, dragging rough fingers through his own hair.

Isis didn't know the words, but she knew the tone. "You were expecting to see... the former Pharaoh?"

Kaiba shrugged heatedly, spreading his arms wide. "If that priest is the only Pharaoh that's here, then I'm going back to my transport. I have to leave soon." He stubbornly refused to say his name, the one the priest almost shared. That name only deserved to belong to one person.

"No, stay with me." Isis pleaded. "I may have the gift of sight, but even I have a very limited view of the future. I do not know when the Pharaoh will come to life, and if he will be safe. You know what happened to him. I... I need that hope, the knowledge that he will thrive."

Kaiba sulked, his legs crossing stiffly at the knees. Everything he had done to get here had just been a waste of time, and he only had a cut on his neck to show for it. "I'm not that interested in being the Pharaoh's biographer. He lived happily, made a lot of friends, and was a worthy opponent. When he went home, there were a lot of people left behind who missed him. Does that answer your questions?"

Isis nodded, her face relaxing somewhat as she clasped her hands together. "Yes, it means much to me. The former Pharaoh was so precious to all of us, and your words bring hope."

Prime grunted in response. She didn't mean anything to him, after all. "Well, that's nice. I'm leaving now."

"Wait. At least let me get you something to eat while you're here." Isis wasn't going to let him, a tiny slim connection to Atem, get away. If Prime was being honest, he could sympathize with her. For now, he just wanted to get out of this place that brought back another soul's memories, this unworded feeling that grounded him to this limestone fortress.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He said flatly. This time, she let him go, a concerned hum rising to her lips.

"Safe travels, Prime." She said. Her posture was as straight as a young reed, her body curving like the most graceful of willows. "May you find what you're looking for."

He didn't look back. "Thanks."

To Kaiba's intense displeasure, he knew the paths by heart, walking through winding corridors without a single moment of feeling lost. It was as easy as speaking a dead language, or reading pictures of birds and lions. There weren't many people around, or at least, not in that part of the house, so he wondered if he could get away with a little exploration before he wander back to his ship. It was something to do, at least, and the house was much cooler than the desert outside.

The first place to go, of course, would be the Pharaoh's quarters. Even if it was the wrong Pharaoh, a throne was a throne, and Kaiba would find the chance to sit in it. This had nothing to do with that priest. It wasn't like he was curious about the other anyway, more concerned with entertaining himself than anything else. The Pharaoh would just have the biggest, shiniest toys to play with.

The throne room was only a few little turns away, and Kaiba found that it, too, was deserted; exactly what he wanted. Sending a few searching glances darting around the room, he made sure everything was clear before toeing his way to the regal chair. It was resting close to a wall, without any pedestal to raise it up. This place was just a fortress after all, and not a main palace for the Pharaoh. Set would hardly be entertaining powerful guests that needed to be impressed. The throne itself was made out of dark wood, with lions and serpents carved under the armrests and wrapping around the design. The lion's eyes were green gemstones, sparkling much too bright and alive.

Without hesitating, Kaiba braced his hands on the rests, lowing his body down. From the moment his butt hit the seat, he knew this was the right place for him to be. This wasn't just familiar, this was perfect. It fit to all of his proportions, cradling his shoulders and arms surprisingly comfortably. If he had to, he could sit here for hours, working and giving commands. For a brief moment, he entertained his fancy, closing his eyes and gripping the leonine hand-rests. Absolute power coiled inside him, the strength of a god.

"You're a brave man." It was Prime's own voice, but it wasn't coming from his throat. Startled, Kaiba jerked his eyes open, a cold thrill winding through him. The voice was somewhere behind him, throaty and cold. He whirled, his hands dropping to his sword.

Isis had told him the Pharaoh would not be finished until nightfall. That was a lie, for Set himself was looming there, draped in gold. He was shirtless and wore nothing but a tucked loincloth, his brown skin gleaming with metal and precious gems. Kaiba wasn't paying attention to his body, more interested in the long knife in the other's hand.

"You must be godless, for the Lord of the Sun, Great God Horus, will not suffer a commoner's blood on the throne of the king." Set took slow steps forward, his blade gripped tightly by lean fingers, his blue eyes fixed on Kaiba.

It was unsettling to see his own glare reflected back at him from another man's face, and Prime rose to his feet slowly, his stomach filling with dread. "If your god thinks that I'm a commoner, then he's not worthy of worship." The king was already armed, so Kaiba drew his sword. Something sparked and gleamed as he pulled it out from the sheath, brief embers that flickered out. The dragon-shaped rune running over the blade was motionless, holding firm in its metal housing.

On his return trip, Prime made a mental note to ask Yugi Muroot about what was going on with the sword. For now, he decided to roll with it, hoping that he didn't catch the whole place on fire.

Set didn't stop as Prime took out his weapon, advancing on the other until only the throne stood between them. Unnerved, Prime took one step backwards, using the length of his sword to set up a threatening distance between them. Expressionless, tired, those glacier eyes bored into Prime, barely sparing a glance at the sword's sharp point. "You look like me." Set stated flatly, letting his free hand drift across the throne's high back. "Are you my illegitimate son here to take my place? If so, feel free to have it. The crown and I are not easy bedmates anymore."

Kaiba shook his head. The man's words had wine's soft edges, but his eyes were dull and polished, like a river's stone. "I'm not interested in your kingdom. I just - " He found it hard to explain, but something had drawn him back to this chair, in this room, to this fortress, a chorus of memories leading his steps. "I needed to be here."

Set still had his knife upraised, and he gestured it at Kaiba. "You remind me of someone."

Prime glared at him. "Tried looking in a mirror lately?"

Annoyed, the man shook his head, a low growl falling form his lips. "No, someone else. Where are you from?"

"Far away." A truth. "I've been told that we're... distantly related." Half-truth? It was something like that. "Honestly, I couldn't care less about you, and I'm never going to see you again after today. Since your chair is obviously off-limits, I have no reason to stay, so I'll show myself to the door." Sliding steps back, words thrown without a hint of caution. Prime was stretching his luck, but he had the upper hand in this room with his longer weapon. Now, if the Pharaoh called for backup, that could quickly change.

"Hold on." Set's tone was dripping with command, and he expected to be obeyed. Despite himself, Prime found his feet glued to the floor, his eyes wide and posture ready. "What kind of man are you, sitting on my throne when no one will see you? And who even let you in anyway? This place is supposed to be secure, dammit."

"Isis." Prime muttered before he could think. She would probably get in trouble for this. "She let me in because I looked like you. I thought that somebody I was looking for would be here, but he's gone now."

"So you decided to commit a crime punishable by death instead?" Set laughed. It was a harsh, belly-deep rumble that made Prime's ears burn. He felt like a child caught spraying graffiti on a wall. Just like Isis, the ravages of time had swept over Set's face and body, inflicting something irreparable on him. "If I were any other man, you would be lying dead at my feet. I could have slit your throat where you sat."

Prime rolled his eyes. "And I could gut you right now. I'll play this game all day."

Set's expression was hard and cold again. "With a single word, I could have this room flooded with soldiers. Perhaps you could wound me fatally before they arrived, but I wouldn't bet on it. The only reason you're still alive is my whim, so listen well."

While dying could still technically get him to his end goal, Prime was selfish. He wanted to eat his cake and have it too, be with Atem and still return to the living world to run his company. He also didn't want to end his life on the edge of Set's disgusting knife. "Understood." He mumbled, letting his blade slowly droop.

Set had long hair, toned somewhere between brown and red. It was held in place by gold ornaments, with a diadem shaped like a dragon encircling his head. Streaks of silver were already growing at his temples, giving him a distinguished gaze. His eyes, however, were still wild, and his body had all the wiry muscles of an old soldier. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you already, I was looking for someone, but he wasn't here." Prime huffed, annoyed at the interrogation.

"And who were you looking for?" Set asked. "If he was ever in this country, I can have him called here for you within the day."

Prime was used to using casual displays of power, but Set was something else. For the first time, he realized that he was in fact looking at a god-king, with all the power of an entire nation behind him. But even a king among men is not king among the dead. With all his power and riches, his soul is still trapped in flesh. "I don't think so." He smirked. "The man I'm looking for has been gone for a long time. Unfortunately, I didn't have the pleasure of learning this until Isis brought me inside this place, so I thought I'd have a look around... " Those asshole guards would still be outside too. Prime didn't feel like dealing with them.

"And here we are." Neither had put down their weapons yet, but the tip of Kaiba's sword was on the floor. Set was staring at him, his brows narrowing over his keen eyes. "What is your name, warrior?"

"Seto Kaiba." Shit. He had used his own name without thinking, the name they shared.

Set hummed in response, his eyes becoming thoughtful. Something broken loomed there, painfully obvious for anyone who would know how to read those stony expressions. "I remember now, the person you reminded me of." So much pain welled there, inside Set's eyes.

That same sweeping sense of familiarity. The unnameable word that had haunted him since he had came here. Home. Prime was home. This was Set's home, and his.

For Set, it was like he had come to the same conclusion, but the unnamed one was a person something long forgotten. "Who?" Prime demanded.

Set shot him a weary smile. "Just a dragon that I know."


	11. Day 10 - Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship full of danger, an ocean full of darkness, and a Navy full of power. Prime has to survive a night with a man who hates his double.

Prime didn't like the last dimension. Coming face to face with Set was annoying, and he had found that his boots were uncomfortably filled with sand afterwards. It was irritating on every one of his last nerves, coarse texture scrubbing against his feet. To top it all off, he was already sunburned from just that brief walk across the sand. Groaning, he leaned forward to rest his head on the control panel, his skin feeling hot and flaky.

The next world was already coming up. No rest for the weary here. Prime half-wondered if he could just land his transport somewhere hidden and just sleep for a whole day. That sounded lovely. He would stretch out on the soft ground, or maybe against a nearby tree, throw his hands behind his head, and find rest in the dreamless wastes.

Groaning, Prime snapped up into a sitting position, trying to break himself out of his stupor. Dozing off in the expanse between dimensions wasn't the best idea. Distressed and sleepy, he stretched his fingers, curled his toes, trying to ease his body and keep himself amused.

Flashing warnings and blaring alerts let him know that the next dimension was almost up for entry, keeping him from typing out entire novels in Morse code while he tried to fidget himself awake. Calm and focused now that the moment had came, Prime kept his hands anchored on the thrusters as he steadily guided the ship to his destination. It was time to keep himself together again, use his mind and soul to live.

The nose of the ship was the first to start shaking, trembling and tearing as its atoms flew apart. Vibrating matter held together by chemical bonds was split and reformed, coming back together only by the strength of order. A tiny tip on the scales of chaos, and everything would spiral into nothing.

Kaiba was not nothing. He was burning, shaking, twisting, and screaming his existence into the sky. When it was too much, when his own mind wouldn't keep his particles together, he fell back on the one thought that could save him, a single name that blazed in his soul, cut into his bones, and pulsed in his veins.

_Atem._

He was still alive. That was a good sign. The stutter of the engines starting back up was perfect, a soothing noise that let him know he would live. Kaiba blinked his eyes open, feeling the familiar, disgusting feeling of being unsettled in reality. This was not his world, and his whole body knew it. Stretching his hands, shaking out aching muscles, he looked out as his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was.

Normally, Kaiba managed to enter the dimensional space in such a way that he found himself in the sky, miles above the surface of the planet. This time, he had screwed up, and was nose-diving straight for a limitless expanse of ocean, only a few hundred yards away. "Shit." He muttered. Of course his transport was waterproof, but landing in the water at this velocity would be the same as ramming into solid concrete. Grabbing the thrusters, he anxiously dragged them back, praying to something that this would work.

The craft pulled up heart-wrenchingly slow, Kaiba's changes barely making an impact. The systems were still coming back online, discovering how to function as gravity took its toll. Heart racing, breaths too loud in his ears, Kaiba leaned backwards, fighting his own mechanisms for control. "Pull up, pull up." He hissed, bracing his feet on the floor.

Sleepily acknowledging his attempts, the nose wobbled upwards, finally landing somewhere around the horizon. He wasn't going down anymore, but this was hardly up. Keeping his hands exactly where they were, Kaiba looked around to get his bearings.

He was in the middle of the ocean, a nameless expense of vast blue and green sparkling around him. White foam rolled on mumbling waves, tossing endlessly under a blazing sun. _So much for landing the transport and taking a nap._

Kaiba set the whole thing on a steady cruise away from the sun, trying to decide what to do next. Dry land could be a mile away or a hundred miles away, and he didn't have a map to guide him. He did have almost two whole days to burn, but there was nothing to do but fly until he found somewhere to land.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back in the seat as the painful aftershocks of entering the world still wracked through him. He was really tired. Everything ached, and his hands felt stiff and swollen as he let the ship's autopilot take over. For the first time, a small well of doubt pushed up through him, settling coldly in his stomach. _Maybe I should just go home._

Shaking his head sternly, Kaiba pushed the little thought away. Losing faith had no business here. He was already too far gone to stop. The ship's sensors pinged at him, alerting him to something solid in the radar. Kaiba studied the alert, his brows furrowing as he tried to decipher what it was picking up. Based on the size, it was probably a ship, just far away enough to be out of his human sight.

It was the only thing for miles around, besides Kaiba's own ship. The alternative was to drift off to sleep and hope that the ships's sensors were loud enough to wake him up before his ship crashed into something. Cautious, but craving a safe place to rest, he set course for the blip on his radar. If the crew was friendly, he'd have somewhere to sleep. If not, there was always the sword at his side.

It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. White sails billowed in the healthy wind, long and wandering as Kaiba approached. The ship itself was on the edge of large, its mast jutting up into the sky. It seemed a bit primitive, made out of wood, with flaps on the side for cannons. A 10-man crew could easily run her; 5 would struggle, but still handle the load.

Kaiba didn't have a white flag to wave, or have a signal he could give to the ship's crew, but he could tell by the motions of a sea-man in the crow's nest that he had been spotted. The man had a shock of brown hair, his arms waving and pointing as Kaiba blazed by. Doing a few languid circles above the boat, he pulled himself in for a slow stop, making an easy landing on the ships's deck. As soon as the engine went dead, he could feel the rocking of the sea underneath him, gentle and comforting.

Sword on his hip, taser-gun in one hand. He was Prime, the traveler of worlds, and he was going to make it out of here alive.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Short red hair, a dirty shirt open over a waist that was much too slender, a few missing teeth, and the unforgettable reek of the sea met Kaiba as he opened his cockpit. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, struck both by the familiarity of the red-head and his disgusting smell. Gods, didn't these sailors know how to bathe? And where did Kaiba know him from?

The man from the crows-nest scrambled recklessly down the mast, landing squarely on his bare feet. His hair was brown and wild, sticking up wildly. The only other remarkable thing about him was his lack of height. "See, told ya! It's a flying vessel! Ain't it really something? And look at the duds on this guy!"

Kaiba squinted at the red-head, wracking his brains to try to remember the man's name, and where he had seen him before. It was important. It was something he needed to know right now.

"Hey, speak up while you still can." The red-head blustered, his voice turning sharp as he slipped a knife from his belt. His anxious fingers toyed with the hilt, expertly balancing it between fingers and knuckles. "Who are you?"

"I'm passing through." Prime replied quietly. "I haven't seen land in days, so I wanted to find somewhere to settle down... "

The brown-haired man guffawed, giving his companion a slap on the back. "This one 'ere's a real bucket o' laughs! He boarded The Orichalcos while tryn' to find some comp'ny. We should let let this 'un live, eyy, Amelda?"

_Fuck. Amelda._ That was the bastard's name. So his brown-haired companion was probably this dimension's version of the other man... Valon? There had been one more brute with them, Raphael, a monster of a man. Kaiba hoped that he was very far below-decks. The ship's name didn't fill him with any confidence either, but the sailors didn't need to know that. "Let _me_ live? I don't think you understand whose life is in danger here." He said, resting one hand on his sheath.

Amelda gave Valon a hard shove. "Shut up, idiot. We don't kill people for no reason, not when the Leviathan's about. Lord Dartz would have your head if you strangled a potential lead." He turned back to Kaiba, his own eyes narrowing, studying the other man closely. "I've never seen clothes like yours in any port. I've been sailing the world ever since I was a child, and I don't know your accent. A flying ship is still a dream, even among the strongest mages and skilled mechanics. Where are you from, and how did you come by this machine?"

"I built the machine myself." Dartz was here too? Kaiba took a deep, steadying breath, then quickly realized this was a bad idea, the disgusting reek of fish and body odor stinging in the back of his throat. He choked, trying to suck in a clean mouthful of air. "Landlocked country, middle of nowhere."

"Hmm." Amelda crossed his arms, looking Kaiba over with a sharp gaze. "Is that so?"

"You buil' that?" Valon gawked, creeping up to the transport. "She's beautiful! What's she made out of?"

"Aluminum alloy for the outer shell, reinforced glass for the cockpit." Kaiba grinned slightly, looking back over his shoulder at his machine. He was proud of her.

The creak and bang of a door brought his attention back to the front. Reinforcements. Looking over Amelda's shoulder, he saw that rugged mountain named Raphael, his blond hair tied back in a striped bandanna. Every one of his instincts prompted him to run, escape this smelly crew full of strong men who all outnumbered him. The Orichalcos had never brought anything good to his table, and he refused to believe it would start doing so now. Still, his body was aching and exhausted, and some part of him held out hope that he could warm a bunk below-decks for a while.

Ice cold water flowed down Kaiba's nerves as another man slipped out from Raphael's silhouette. This fourth was slender as a whip, his long hair flowing to his waist and shining silver in the sun. Kaiba knew him at once, a muscle working in his jaw as Dartz approached. The man was wearing a snow-white trench coat, flapping lazily to his knees over his white waistcoat and trousers. For a brief moment, Kaiba couldn't help but envy the absolute purity of his garb. His own coat had lost its bleach-white complexion long ago, and the desert had left his legs streaked with red sand.

"So this is the flying vessel." Raphael rumbled, his arms crossed over his solid chest. "Amazing."

"It's beautiful." Dartz hummed, his opposite irises shining under half-closed lids. "And who is her captain? Is that you, good man?"

"That's correct." Kaiba replied, his tone even. Now he was far less concerned about finding a bed, and more interested in bowing out.

"Wonderful, truly wonderful." Dartz held out his hand, a smile wriggling across his face. Kaiba took it, adding a polite bow of his head out of habit. The other's hand was cold, like steel. "I am Captain Dartz, And what brings you to my fine ship today?"

"My name is Prime. I've been on a long journey, so I was looking for somewhere to rest." A sudden shadow flapped across Kaiba's face, the wind blowing across his cheek. It caused him to glance up. Immediately, his stomach clenched, a heave of nausea rolling through him that had nothing to do with the sea. There was a black flag overhead, emblazoned with a skull and crossbones. This was a pirate ship, and Kaiba was speaking with a pirate crew. For a long, long moment, he faltered, his heartbeat suddenly much too loud in his ears.

Dartz did not catch his gaze, and no one noticed how pale Kaiba had become, his flushed, sunburnt skin hiding his fear. "Of course, of course. And you're quite welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I'm sure that piloting a flying ship is no easy matter, and every captain needs his rest. As far as I'm concerned, this place is your home - provided, of course, that you can give me one thing."

Amelda grumbled softly, wiping his grimy knife on an equally dirty sleeve. However, he dared not say anything with his captain there. Kaiba was aware of his keen gaze, and the gears in his mind were already turning. If the Amelda in his world had been so angry at Prime, then there was a good chance that this pirate had a grudge against this world's Kaiba. He needed to get off the ship before Amelda figured this out.

"And what would that one thing be, Captain?" Prime said, ignoring the other.

"This flying vessel of yours... you've been on a long journey in her, and we're many miles away from any land. Suffice it to say, you've been doing your traveling over the water. While you've been out over the endless blue, have you seen anything... different? Something dark and dangerous lurking beneath the spray?" Keen eyes, yellow and green, piercing his soul, asking questions that Kaiba desperately did not want to answer.

"No." He replied slowly, knowing that it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Dartz' eyes suddenly narrowed, a thrill of fury blazing there. Just as quickly, the heat dissipated, followed by freezing cold. Kaiba knew he wasn't welcome - not without something to add. "Well... " He added quickly, trying to stall for time. "There was something."

"Really?" Dartz leaned forward, his eyes eager and insane. "What was it, Captain?"

Dartz was eager for information, and Kaiba knew that would be his oxygen, his lifeline. "Two days ago, I saw something dark under the surface of the water. I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, so I didn't pay it any mind." The lie slipped out easily, vague enough to keep him safe, just enough words to seem convincing.

"Where?" Dartz growled, his hands suddenly balling up by his side. "Where did you see that?"

Kaiba shook his head, unsure of how to respond. "I think it was west of here... "

Dartz eyes glittered, and he turned away, gesturing to the air. Sure the man had taken leave of his senses, Kaiba blinked sharply, unsure of how to respond. Shadows flew over his face again, and wood began creaking, ropes and white sails fluttering around without anyone touching them. It was... magic? Dartz was controlling the ship using nothing but his hands.

"Thank you for your help, Captain Prime." Dartz smiled his terrifying smile. "As strange as it might seem, my crew and I are hunting for that darkness - as well as carrying cargo to the colonies. Your knowledge will be a great aid for us in this quest. As long as you do not interfere, you are free to stay as long as you like."

Prime ducked his head shortly, every one of his senses on edge. There was no way in hell he was falling asleep on a pirate ship, not with the way Amelda was shooting daggers at him with every look. Valon, however, was beaming, and wasted no time in dragging him forward by the elbow. "Com'on then, let's get you a bed. Yer all burnt up, being out here in the sun won't be good for you."

Prime allowed himself to be led, his head ducking down as the ship turned. The deck heaved, rocking his steps and almost making him falter. He refused to fall, keeping his body still and riding out the motion. Valon gave him an appreciative grin, impressed by his resilience. He was as nimble as a monkey, never missing a beat as the whole ship heaved.

"Hurry up now, 'aven't got all day! Here's below-decks, a'ight? Kitchen's that way, but if you touch 'nything, Raphael'll chop off your fingers. Cap'n's room is down that hall, you can't miss it. Door's white as pigeon shit. We don't 'ave any extra beds done up, so I'll let you have mine fer now. I'll be sleeping on the deck for the next few nights 'nyway."

Prime took in the constant flow of words, blinking hard as he tried to process everything. Valon's accent could be pretty thick when he wasn't paying attention. Deciding that any other words after this would be pointless, he tuned out the drone, shoving into the tiny room Valon had identified as his own. As much as he hated sleeping, letting his guard down, or being around people who might want to kill him, he would have to brave all of these things if his body was going to survive. _Just a short nap. Maybe a few hours. Whatever it takes to keep me going. Then I'll be off this ship._

As soon as his head touched the worn old pillow, his eyes fell shut, his body soothed by the rocking of the sea. Creaking boards and ship's bones echoed around him, dragging him down into darkness. He was adrift in an ocean full of dreams.

All afternoon, as he slept, he had the feeling that something was chasing him. His dreams were full of water, his feet wet as the waves climbed higher and higher over his body. The water was blue at first, but it slowly faded into sickly green, neon and terrifyingly unnatural. Something was stalking him through the waves, a huge dark shadow that slithered under the surface. Kaiba didn't notice at first, more concerned with how warm the water felt, and safe. By the time he turned around, it was too late, and the darkness was looming over him, ready to kill -

Kaiba started awake, his eyes flying open. Someone was standing over his bed! In the darkness, he wasn't sure who, and fumbled for his sword. He hadn't even bothered to change clothes before he went to sleep, and folds of fabric tangled around his hands.

"Don't even bother." It was Amelda's voice, soft and gritty. Starlight shone in through the porthole, gleaming off a metal blade in the man's hand. "You'll be dead before you get to it. It took me so long to remember who you were. How could I have been so foolish... " Something cold passed across Kaiba's throat. Slowly, much too slowly, he realized it was the knife. He was a moment away from death.

"I don't know who you think I am, but you're wrong." Prime said softly, his body going rigid.

"I don't think so. The man I hate most has no family, and no one who looks like him. And yet, you are his double. You even share the same infuriating way of speaking. I'm not sure what your play was here, Critias, but you've lost. It's time for karma to catch up."

Critias? The legendary knight, Kaiba's mirror, and apparently, Amelda's sworn enemy. Great. Kaiba reached up suddenly, hooking Amelda's elbow with his forearm and pushing him forward. Twisting the joint until he had Amelda on his knees, Kaiba heard the knife drop from numbing fingers. The pirate immediately bent to retrieve it, scrabbling around on dirty floorboards, but Kaiba reached for his own sword, groggy from the depths of his sleep. He managed to get the sheath, and tipped it forward until the sword fell into his waiting hand, drawing it out in a burst of sparks. Instead of the embers drifting to the ground, they soared upwards, bursting in the air like sparklers and briefly flashing on Amelda's pale face, his greasy red hair. In that light, everything in the cabin seemed soft, except for the blades they held.

The light faded away again, and Kaiba blinked, adjusting to the darkness. "Stay off. I'm not the man you're looking for." Kaiba hissed, pointing his blade at the other's still form. "If I was, you'd have been dead as soon as I got this sword out. However, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crew. Get out of here, and don't pull this shit again."

Amelda was silent, unmoving. For a long moment, Prime stayed tense, ready for anything. There was no way that this could end without bloodshed.

A finger of sunlight trickled in the window, dull grey and faint. The dawn was coming. Amelda had waited too long to pull this stunt, and his crew members would be waking up soon. Kaiba could only hope that Captain Dartz wouldn't side with his crew mate on whether Kaiba looked like a legendary knight or not.

A silver gleam suddenly whipped through the air, Amelda's hand moving in a blur. He had his hand on the knife, then it was leaving his fingers. Kaiba gasped for breath, sure it would be his last as he took a feeble step back. There was no time to dodge a knife. There was no time for anything.

His sword flickered up, dodging like a flame. In that moment, he couldn't catch sight of what was happening, or why. The best way that he could describe it was that the dragon-rune inside the blade had slipped out for just a moment, its wings flaring and deflecting the knife against its membranes, the clang of steel ringing against steel filling the room. Afterward, Kaiba was sure that it was just a hallucination, sleep getting in his eyes as he got lucky with a parry that never should have hit. Either way, he had made it, his sword hand trembling as the knife flew off to the side.

Amelda shouted loudly, something wordless and primal. Kaiba couldn't blame his distress, having been just as certain that it would be his end. The sun was coming up, the pitch-black turning into grey and yellow as Kaiba dodged a sudden tackle from Amelda. He really didn't want to gut the pirate, but if the only alternative was dying, he would do it.

Something Valon had said stuck out to him suddenly. "I'll be sleeping on the deck... " and Kaiba knew that was his chance. If someone else on the crew could see how insane Amelda had gone now, then they could vouch for Kaiba's motivations for putting a length of cold steel in the man's stomach. He had no clue what Critias had done to Amelda, but it must have been pretty bad. He had become completely irrational, his eyes wide and bloodshot in the narrow light.

Dodging past another wild swing, Kaiba fumbled for the doorknob, tagging him with a light cut across his arm. It tore his shirt much more than it tore flesh, but that sting was nothing, and Amelda charged back at him without any hesitation.

Kaiba threw the door open, slipping out of the room easily. Amelda crashed after him, but Kaiba's longer legs were already working, getting him out of the situation and propelling him up the stairs two at a time. Bursting through the door onto the deck, Kaiba was greeted by the sunrise, red and violet spewing across a yellowing sky. The water blinked back at the sun, refracting its light into one hundred shades of green. Valon was nowhere to be seen, but his transport was still intact.

Sprinting to his transport, Kaiba looked around frantically for Valon's familiar shock of brown hair, annoyed that this was his only lifeline. But there was no way in hell he was going to kill a pirate with no witnesses around, on his own ship. He knew Dartz wouldn't hesitate to drop him into the ocean after a stunt like that.

Amelda had two more knives in his belt, and another one in his hand. His slate-grey eyes were narrowed, full of blood-lust and the rage of revenge. He wasn't used to getting bested on this boat, or in hand-to-hand combat. "Hold still so I can kill you." The wild scream startled a few birds that had perched on the mast, their wings fluttering up and shadows blazing across the deck. "I didn't know you were such a coward, Critias. I've always heard of your legendary cunning, but this is just pathetic. To think that a man like this was the one I hated for so long... "

"I don't know who Critias is, or why you're so desperate to kill him, but I'm not him." Kaiba insisted, but he knew it was useless. Amelda was clearly well beyond being talked out of this.

"Hey ho, settle down!" Valon's voice was raw and tired, fluttering down from above. Kaiba glanced up to see him in the crow's-nest, already starting to slither down the mast. "Amelda, what the hell-?"

"This is the man I promised to kill!" Amelda growled, gesturing a knife broadly in Kaiba's direction. "The one man I swore revenge on, Critias! He's-"

"Are ya sure you ain't been drinking on your own a bit too much, mate?" Valon interrupted, his feet hitting the deck. "Why 'on't you put all that down and go back to bed?"

Amelda turned to him with a snarl, his arm cocked back with the knife, ready to go. "Don't get in my way! I'm not letting this ass-hole escape! Not after everything he's done to my family!"

"He's not the one yer looking fer. Just calm down." Valon held up his hands peacefully, his done dropping low and smooth. "You know how Master Dartz feels about killin' guests. Don't do this shit to yourself!"

Amelda slowly lowered the knife, but his eyes were fiery, his other hand twitching anxiously. Kaiba stayed still, his guard low, ready to move at any moment. "That has to be him. His eyes... they're the same. No one else would ever have that same look." His voice was desperate, run ragged. The sun was slotting into its place above the horizon, the sky filling with gold and the sea reflecting the sky.

Valon stared helplessly at Amelda, shaking his head slowly. "It's time to let go."

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about." Amelda hissed, turning his gaze back on Kaiba. "It's not like its a big deal if I gut him... he's just a lone pilot. His ship is pretty nice, we could have that for ourselves... "

"Fuck off." Kaiba called, taking a threatening step forward. There was no way this shit-head was getting away with saying anything like that. He had no idea of knowing how stable these pirates were, and had no doubt that Dartz would cut him down to further his agenda of finding that... darkness. Valon was on his side right now, but it wasn't like he could stay that way.

A now-familiar creak and bang signaled the door opening, and Dartz strode out onto the deck, dressed in loose breeches and an unbuttoned shirt. "What in the Leviathan's name is going on here?"

Amelda swiveled towards Dartz, saluting briefly. "Captain, that man is our enemy, the Holy Navy's Admiral Critias Doomvirus, in a clever disguise. The one man I've sworn to kill, the terrible knight that wiped out my village - I'm going to have my revenge on him!"

"What?" Now Dartz was staring at Kaiba, the wheels in his head turning. Kaiba knew that the man had some kind of magic to control the ship; how powerful was it?

"Listen, I have no idea who this Critias guy is, but I'm not him." He responded heatedly, his hand tensing around his sword. "All I know is that I was offered a safe place to sleep, but was woken up by your sailor with a knife in his hand. I barely made it out of that room alive!"

Dartz sighed softly, crossing his arms. "Amelda, have you lost your wits? This man is not Critias. The Admiral has golden locks, not brunette, and is certainly not trying to come to _us_ for refuge."

"This... this is some foul scheme that the Navy's cooked up, something as cruel and needless as the assault on my home." Amelda faltered. Kaiba could see that Dartz's presence had a calming effect on Amelda, his muscles loosening and posture drooping.

"No." Dartz placed a hand on Amelda's shoulder, his voice low and hypnotic. Even Kaiba found himself drawn forward by his warm aura, the other's charm blazing in full force. "You don't need to worry about something like that. Your enemy is far away, Amelda. No one on this ship is here to hurt you... "

Annoyed by how easily his attention had been caught, Kaiba looked away, his back to the sunrise as the light burned on the ocean's surface. Far away on the distant western horizon, the distant outline of a ship floated on the waves. For a moment, he stared at it, his mind wandering. He needed to get off this ship. Amelda was wild, and once he had recovered from Dartz's spell, he was going to kill Kaiba. It was only a matter of time. Nothing was holding him here, but he had the sense that leaving without Dartz's blessing wasn't a good idea.

Valon crept up to Kaiba slowly, his arms up in a gesture of peace. "Sorry 'bout that. He's... got some issues."

"No kidding." Keeping his sword exposed, Kaiba turned back to him with a frown. "What's his grudge against Critias?"

"Well, Critias Doomvirus is a former knight from the Royal Army of Atlantis." Valon crossed his arms, his messy hair even more untamed than before. He looked tired, and Kaiba realized that he hadn't slept all night. "He joined the Navy not too long ago. Before all that, he went around with a rogue band of knights, stealin' from the rich and giving to the poor, that sort of thing. He would never harm a lady, and was a real dishonor to his ancient family." He shrugged. "Eventually, the Crown offered 'im a job in the army, and he accepted. It was a big deal a few years back, he's like a living legend. Apparently, at some point in those wild days, he killed Amelda's fam'ly, destroyed the whole village and shit. Nasty business. Amelda's never said anything more than that, but he's promise to kill Critias if he ever sees 'im. As it would happen, Critias is in the Navy, y'know, like I said before? Well, our poor Cap'n's run afoul of the Navy, and they're after him. Critias is one of the men tryin' ta take us down."

Valon glanced at Dartz, then looked back at Kaiba. "They're on our tail right now. Dartz has some kind of magic powers that he's using to keep us ahead of 'em, but he can't keep this up forever. If I were you, I'd be gettin' out before you get mixed up in this whole business."

"I agree with you there." Kaiba huffed, exhaling deeply. For now, he didn't mention the ship on the horizon, leaving it for the pirate crew to discover themselves. If what Valon was saying was right, then that would be the Navy, and Kaiba wasn't helping this ragtag crew escape. "Can I get something to eat before I go... ?"

"Yeah, I'll grab ye somethin'." Valon clapped his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, jes' leave. Don't bother messing around with Dartz, he's gonna drill you about where you saw the Leviathan before ya go."

"Leviathan?" Kaiba blinked.

"Yah, that's what we're hunting. The Great Darkness under the sea, its got the power to wipe out humanity. Cap'n's real into that sort of thing." Valon grinned, rolling his shoulders at Kaiba before turning away. "I'll be up in a bit, hang tight on that breakfast."

As Valon padded off, Amelda shuffled off the deck after him, his posture sagging. Dartz watched him go, his face twisted into a strange expression. He had one of Amelda's knives in his hand, and he casually balanced it on his finger, his hand wobbling as he tried to keep it steady. "What a remarkable man." He smiled now, some private secret amusing him.

"Speak for yourself." Kaiba scoffed, sheathing his sword in a fluid motion. He still had his taser within easy reach, so he wasn't defenseless, but he didn't go close to Dartz, staying well back of him. "Is he going to come after me again?"

"No." Dartz responded, his eyes staring off into somewhere far away. "No, he won't. You do bear a striking resemblance to the man he hates, I must say. I've seen Critias myself a few times. But the way you carry yourself, the way you talk - it's too different. There's no way you're the same man."

Dartz's smug tone grated on Kaiba's nerves somehow. "What do you mean?" He said, trying to keep his tone even. Instead, it sounded closer to spitting the words.

"I didn't mean it as an insult." The corners of his mouth twitched. Was he hiding a smile? "He was a noble, and was brought up to be a proper knight. You act much more like a merchant, or an explorer. I can see the independence in you."

Kaiba grunted, unsure of how to take the words. It seemed true, but it still made him wonder about Critias. The ship that was still far-off on the horizon - was Critias there? And what about the other knights, Timaeus and Hermos?

Valon slipped out onto the deck, a handkerchief in his hand. He passed it off to Kaiba, giving a brief nod in salute to Dartz before disappearing down stairs again. The handkerchief was full of biscuit and salted ham, and Kaiba tore into it ravenously. He had supplies on the ship, but they were getting old. The biscuit tasted like it was made fresh, crumbling warmly in his mouth. Sucking crumbs and salt from his fingers, Kaiba realized it was the first time in a very long time that he had savored a meal. Come to think of it, when had he last gotten a full night of sleep?

If Dartz, a pirate captain, had some kind of ship-magic, of course the Royal Navy would have their own sea-mages. It didn't surprise Kaiba at all when a warning cannon-shot soared past the ship, official-sounding shouts and roars echoing out over the deck as the royal boat came closer. For now, he stayed quiet, gently chewing on his biscuit. He would make it out of this just fine.

\---

Critias was dressed immaculately in a white Navy uniform, his body smelling clean. He and Kaiba were crammed onto a small bench towards the back of the ship, staring at the helmsman as he steered the boat back to shore. Critias hair was long and blonde, hanging to his shoulders in a sharp style that could not have been military approved. Kaiba had expected his eyes to be sky blue, but they were more like storm clouds than anything else, roiling over grey and sparking with interest.

It was oddly pleasing to be so close to Critias, in a way Kaiba refused to describe. Their builds were similar, but Critias had deeply tanned skin that wouldn't burn in the sun, and his figure was hidden by the sharp creases and folds of his uniform. Using the bench as an excuse to get close, Kaiba threw an arm behind him, leaning back as if he owned the chair and everything on it. "Whenever you're ready, Admiral, I'll be happy to reclaim my ship and leave." He smirked, finishing his rather complicated story of what had happened, who he was, and why he was on the Orichalchos. He had chosen to tell Critias everything, how he was from a different world, and had a final destination to get to.

"Of course, _Captain_ Prime." Critias quirked a brow at the slight pressure of Kaiba's thumb rubbing against his shoulder. "And I'll be happy to let you go. Please feel free to take your leave at any time."

Someone walked up the stairs, light footsteps betraying him before his silver and black hair slipped into view. Both looked up at the approach, their expressions equally transfixed. It was Timaeus, the ship's captain. He was dressed in the same pure white uniform as Critias, but he was distinguished by a gold triangle on his chest, pointing down towards his feet. "There you are." He looked Kaiba over carefully, his one sea-green eye taking in his slender form, muscled body. The other was covered over by a black eye-patch, his silver hair neatly framing his youthful face. The irony was not lost on Kaiba that he had just been among pirates, but didn't see an eye-patch until he made it to the Navy.

As the man's curious gaze traveled over him, Kaiba shuddered, spellbound, completely lost in the other's appearance. This new Atem was spending shivers running through him as Kaiba appraised him admiringly. Critias suddenly felt _much_ too close, and Kaiba had to move back, taking a deep breath to steady himself. What was wrong with him... ? He felt hot all over.

Critias was smirking knowingly at him. "Captain, this man is the owner of the flying vessel. He was not associated with Dartz, his crew, or their quest to find the Leviathan. I was just giving him leave to go... "

"I'll take your word for it, Critias. Do as you see fit." Timaeus leaned against the railing beside them, sighing softly. "It feels good to bring them in. People like them don't deserve to own ships, or bring their dishonor to the sea."

"You deserve this. We worked hard for this victory, but none more than you" Critias replied, his tone more controlled, even. Timaeus just hummed, his eye sliding back over to Kaiba.

"Is my vision going bad, or do you look... similar?" He asked slowly, glancing between his subordinate and the traveler.

Kaiba just smiled, leaning forward slightly. "I think it's just a coincidence, Captain."


	12. Day 10 - Ranch/Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you only know what it's like to be dead, you should learn what it's like to live.

A quaint countryside with rolling hills, green grass and cows spreading out as far as the eye could see. Fences, clusters of trees, craggy mountains staring down at the whole expanse, patches of farmland laid out like patchwork. It was a pleasing display, something that Kaiba could appreciate for all his attraction to big city living. It was easy to find somewhere inconspicuous to land. Everything was inconspicuous. Cows chewed their cud at him pointedly, their big eyes studying his huge transport and long coat.

Feeling as out of place and time as usual, Kaiba stepped forward lightly, heading towards a farmhouse he had spotted on his way down. As fun as it would be to sleep on grassy furrows among cows, he would rather find a house and get some information. After all, there was no reason why the ground couldn't dissolve into lava, the clouds turn into mutant serial killers, or any other sort of unknown horror that he couldn't even imagine. At least with a house, he knew there was some kind of intelligent life around that could tell him what was up.

The farmhouse was set well back from the main road (although calling it a road was definitely a stretch), and it was two stories tall with a sprawling design. From his place so far away, Prime could only see that it was big. A wooden arch loomed over the driveway, with pretty letters spelling out 'Kaiba Ranch'. It was old-fashioned and charming, the sort of thing Prime hated in a design. It was irking to see the name spelled out over a farmhouse, for a disgusting reason that had been plaguing his mind. He had yet to run into an alternate-universe version of his stepfather, but surely he existed somewhere in the world. It wouldn't be a good time for either of them if Prime ever saw anyone with Gozaburo's face.

Far behind the farmhouse, there was a huge metal building, probably twice the size of the house. It was tall, and gleamed dully in the sun, beckoning him forward in a way he couldn't understand. As he peered at the mysterious structure, he saw a door open at its base, and someone walk out. A moment later, the stranger must have caught sight of Prime, for he lifted an arm in the air like a greeting.

Uncertain, Prime gave him a brief salute in response. Who was he meeting this time?

The other strode forward, and the distance between them quickly dwindled. Prime stopped at the arch, not quite going underneath it yet. Some social instinct was waiting on an invitation to enter, and for the other to provide it.

The stranger must have been this world's Seto Kaiba. He had the crystalline eyes, tight lips, high cheekbones, and full shoulders that Prime knew from his own reflection. But this one was younger, and bulkier, his skin tanned brown and freckled from the sun. His bangs were neatly trimmed, a bare fringe just above his eyebrows, but he had grown the back out long. Currently, it was pulled into a thin ponytail, a bright blue tie holding it in place. The other was dressed from head to toe in strange brown gear that looked like it was made out of metal scales, without any bare skin showing.

"Good morning, stranger." The other smiled openly at him, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. He was also displaying his goop-covered gloves, which were made out of the same brown scales. "You get lost on your way to visit some halfway-related relatives you barely know, or just trying to get some fresh air?"

"More like... taking a rest stop." Kaiba replied, crossing his arms. It was odd to hear his own voice with a thick farmer's accent. "I'm not really from here... "

"No kidding." The other smirked. "Those are some nice clothes you have there. Should probably change into something else before you step in cow doo."

"I'm traveling, so I don't have a lot of spare clothes. I'll keep an eye out for any surprises." Kaiba grimaced. "Where... am I right now?"

"Dragon country, of course. No one's ever here for any other reason - although we also have a burgeoning cattle industry and enough farmland to provide food for half the kingdom. All people ever talk about is the dragons." The other shook his head in mock disappointment. "Course, with the dragons my family raises, that's no surprise. Anyway, you're probably not here to listen to me yammer... "

"You raise dragons? Here?" Kaiba cut him off, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "Are you serious? Real dragons?"

The other gave him an odd look. "Of course. What did you think we had, fake dragons? Trust me, we raise the good stuff here, none of them red-eyed glorified hunting hounds. My whole family's known for taming the blue-eyed god dragons, you know. No one could lay a finger on 'em before my great-great-grandad." Wriggling his goopy fingers, he beckoned Prime onto the property. "You wanna see 'em?"

Prime stepped forward eagerly. He heard blue-eyed god dragons, and family that had exclusively tamed them, and knew what he was in for. His Blue-Eyes would be there in front of him again, gleaming brightly and beautifully in a world that it didn't even seem like it belonged in. "Show me."

"Alright. Lemme get changed and cleaned up, and I'll take you straight there. I'm Seto Kaiba, by the way."

"I'm Prime."

"Jus' Prime?"

"Yes."

"Cool." The other grinned at him, and Prime found the corners of his mouth tugging up to mirror the gesture. Sternly lowering his eyebrows, he didn't let Seto's mirth get to him.

Seto led him down the long walk to the farmhouse, but didn't go in the front door. Instead, he hung around the back of the building, grabbing a water hose from its place and shooting it over his scaly garments. "Gimme a hand? There's buttons on the back."

Prime shrugged, but stepped forward. There were metal buttons on the back, two inches across and shaped like shields. Sliding them open, he revealed Seto's bare torso and loose shorts. The other's back was mercifully unscarred, clean and pale brown under Prime's hand. He didn't have a single tan line, his sun-kissed tone following every line of muscle.

Realizing he was staring, Prime quickly stepped back, glancing off to the side. It was someone he could have been, a body he could never have. Gozaburo had shredded him open and made sure that this uncut simplicity was a dream. There was no way he would ever expose his mess to the sun's blaze, or anyone's eyes.

Seto remained blissfully ignorant of Prime's thoughts, grunting his thanks as he threw the heavy vest to the ground. It was followed by the pants and gloves, leaving him only in shorts and a worn pair of sneakers. "Alright, looks good." He propped the whole outfit up on the grass to dry out, running a sweaty hand through his hair. "Come on, let's go see the dragons."

"Sure." Prime replied slowly, his thoughts still lost in the dark melancholy that had overtaken him. It wasn't like he was trying to focus on something like that, but it was so easy to get lost in that far-off shadow that had always covered him over.

It was another trek to the metal building, its huge door latched securely. Seto opened it with ease, pushing open the building. A harsh smell immediately hit Prime's nostrils, something painfully real and musky. It thrummed inside him, a memory left over from an unlived life. "You still want to go in?" Seto asked, studying his expression carefully.

Prime nodded wordlessly, pushing past the other. If anything, the smell only spurred him forward, like a moth dancing towards a flame. Power lurked here, blazing in every inch of scaled muscle, pointed claw, delicate jaw. The interior was made completely out of metal, rock, and scales, the thick dragon skins coating the walls. Prime had to assume they were fireproof, as were the building's other materials. There was nothing flamable besides the two humans. The stalls for the dragons were massive, seperated from each other by walls that reach two stories high. The beasts inside needed them, curled up and shifting and fighting and feeding in huge rooms designed for each of them.

A blue dragon lurked in a pool of clear water, a fountain stirring the depths and keeping it moving. Fire blazed from a yellow dragon, sitting regally on a pile of dented bronze coins. One room was coated in silver, and a transparent dragon was napping in its far corner, its bones and muscles visible under its clear scales. Everything underneath was crystalline, sparking rainbows around the room. Prime drank it all in with hungry eyes, feeling a peace here that he couldn't explain. Something about folded wings, clear eyes, blazing scales, blasts of colors and the sheer variety of beauty was calming. He could finally understand the passion of an art enthusiast; this must be what it was like to walk into a gallery full of treasure.

Seto was just smiling from his place in the doorway, a knowing look in his eyes. "The dragons are shy at first." He called. "Give 'em a few and they'll be coming out to meet you."

The rooms were all open, giving the dragons access to each other and to the humans. He should have been scared, or at least nervous, but Prime felt settled instead, knowing this was a place where power reigned. "Where are the blue-eyed ones?"

"Woah, I wouldn't go looking for them yet. They'll come to you." Seto replied soberly. All the mirth had dropped from his expression. "They aren't just dragons, Prime, they're dragons. They're probably older than this kingdom. Hell, they might be older than humankind. My family was given a gift to be able to work with them, but just because we keep them in a stable doesn't mean they're controlled."

The words made sense, but they were still infuriating. Prime wanted to see his dragons, the ones he had chosen for himself. Still, he would let it pass for now. It wasn't like the silver apparition would know that he was its master. "Why do you keep dragons? What's the financial benefit?"

"Depends on the dragon." Seto gestured to the transparent dragon with all the fervor of an enthusiast. "We can sell them to the rich to keep as pets or status symbols. Of course, we make sure that they have a qualified dragon handler on staff before we even consider selling any of ours. They're precious living creatures, and should be treated well. All of these smaller ones you see here are pet dragons. We're also involved in efforts to preserve endangered dragon species. Larger dragons will often drive the small ones out of their turf, or eat them, so it can be hard for them to survive in the wild."

"Show me the big dragons." Prime replied immediately. These snaky creatures were alluring, but he wanted to see the strongest. What would those monsters be like, if the pets were so beautiful?

"I can do that, but you have to do what I say." Seto placed a calloused hand on his shoulder, his eyes serious, fingers digging in to Prime's skin. "This isn't a joke. We keep the big dragons just as open as the smaller ones. We train them to get along, but they're still very dangerous and huge creatures. They'll kill you without blinking, and go on about their day. Can you handle being in an environment like that?"

If he was being honest, Prime had been living in that world for a long time. Typically, his experiences dealt with toppling rival businesses rather than actual death, but he met many more enemies than friends in his life. The tension of existing in a room full of predators was just his everyday. "Take me in."

Seto let him go. "Alright."

The dragons were contained in the same building, but there was a wall of magic separating the two sides. It was bright red and translucent, glowing softly, geometric shapes shifting across its face like a screensaver. Seto traced practiced hands over the surface, finding what he was looking for. At his touch, the shapes scattered and came back together, drawn in towards his touch and slowly arranging themselves into an intricate mandala. Slowly, the shape spun and pulsed, rotating into the correct configuration. The red faded into pink, then disappeared, leaving the divide between the dragons' sections open.

They went through the gap, and Seto waved his hand at the wall. Immediately, the red came back, the shapes scattering out of their mandala, bright and bouncing again. "That's pretty elaborate." Prime remarked.

"It keeps dragons in. It has to be." Seto smiled.

As soon as they crossed over, the room had changed. The smell of dragon was much stronger here, almost overpowering. The enclosures were huge, and a few of them were empty. Instead of the varied terrain from before, these all looked similar, composed of dirt and rocks piled up to make a cave-like structure. Orange, dusk red, and muted greens coiled in those depths, blazing eyes studying Prime intently. These weren't pets, but predators, fierce even when contained. Seto put an arm in front of him, slowing their pace as they walked.

"Stay quiet, and don't look them in the eye." Seto said softly, his gestures measured and composed. Prime noticed that his movements had become fluid, something that matched the stirring of the great beasts within the rooms. "Keep moving for now. Anything that doesn't want to eat you will come up to you in a bit."

Prime should have been frightened, but he felt exhilarated instead. Any moment now, his Blue-Eyes could appear, or if one of these other powerful lizards would come out of its nest. His soul was on fire, impatient for when he would actually get to meet one of the dragons. What would those rough scales feel like under his hand, and their wings, or reaching claws?

"Come on. We can make a pass by the white dragons' nest - but don't stare, and whatever you do, don't make eye contact if you want to live." Seto's voice was calm, but he was sending darting glances Prime's way. Obviously he didn't trust him around such huge creatures, or maybe he was just checking in on his reactions. Either way, Prime knew he wasn't going to listen to a word this man said, not when it came to his dragons.

Their den took up the entire back wall of the building, formed out of white gravel and sand. There was something different about this one, looming over everything else and full of silver treasure. Precious gems gleamed in the depths, but it was dark everywhere else, not even a hint of a dragon on display. "Where are they?"

Seto shrugged. "They have free roam of the building. There's an attic way above, and all three of them love the place. They could be anywhere overhead, honestly, and there are vents that gives them access to different areas. Could be back with the little dragons, could be sleeping in the back of their nest."

An ominous clicking and clacking thundered overhead, followed by a low growl. Kaiba looked up, his heart thudding in his chest. "So one of them is in the attic."

"Seems like it." Neither moved. The click-clacking was straight above them, snuffling and snorting. More clattering as the noises moved to the side, then metallic bangs and scrapes.

"What the actual fuck?" Kaiba hissed.

"It's just coming out of the vents." Seto reassured him. "It's a bit of a tight fit, but they always make it through."

First a thin snout, then a rich blue eye, a familiar dragonic profile slinking its way through the vent. Its huge claws gripped the metal walls, easing its body from the attic into the room below. Those wide white wings spread and dipped as it pulled them free, a graceful motion that reminded Kaiba of a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. Releasing its back claws, it lifted its wings enough to glide down, landing loosely on the metal floor with another bang. It was not far from them, and its tail tip scraped the ground just a few feet away. Slowly, it swung its head around, scenting the air, blue eyes shifting to violet, then shining cyan as the light played across its silver head.

It was his dragon, as beautiful and strong as he remembered. Heart pounding, Prime found he couldn't move, transfixed by the heat radiating from the monster. He swallowed, hard, and knew this was his life or death. Seto seemed unaffected by the aura, slowly backing away. "Prime, you gotta move." He whispered, tugging at his elbow.

Prime willed his body to move, but it didn't happen, his arm falling back to his side loosely as Seto let go. The white dragon hadn't even acknowledged his presence, but he was already trapped under its power. Steeling himself for what would come next, he stared up at the dragon, ignoring Seto's command to avoid eye contact. When it came to his Blue-Eyes, he would do what he wanted.

Silver light played off its scales, shimmering on the walls, dripping across Prime's face and almost blinding him. Prisms spangled the walls, gleaming bursts of color to frame the monotone whiteness. For the first time, he knew what it was like to stand on the receiving end of Blue-Eyes's terrifying presence, his body shaking. His knees were already going weak, and he knew he couldn't even try to run now, even if that would have done any good.

"Just stay still and quiet." Seto hissed from behind him, his voice low. "As soon as you can, back up. It's really touch and go right now... "

Prime was the master of this dragon. He had to be.

Just one step. I can take one step.

The weight of his entire body settled on him all at once, his entire frame shaking as dread rolled in. A little more, and he would be on his knees. Still, he knew this was just an instinct, a biological response to the pure terror. The dragon still hadn't seen him, pausing to leisurely wipe its mouth with a claw, picking at its blade-sized teeth. Regardless of its casual disregard, Prime knew that he could take this fear. It wasn't his fear, just the prison of his body that was holding him back.

My soul is clear.

One step forward. The clear noise of the bottom of his shoe hitting the metal floor, a low echo in the metal room. It took all of Prime's strength just to keep himself upright after that simple movement. Even moving a few inches closer was enough to multiply the feeling of dread immensely. Nausea gathered in his stomach, his lunch threatening to reappear if he tried to take another step forward. This time, the dragon froze, its movements suddenly interrupted.

Behind him, Prime could barely see Seto frantically motioning at him, a quiet and anxious beckoning back to where he was standing. Flicking his eyes forward, Prime ignored him.

White claws, as delicate as bulletproof glass, scraping against the ground. The dragon was moving, its huge body shifting to face Prime. Even a small motion sent every scale rippling, muscles flowing into hardened skin as it flexed and shifted like a mirage. In his own world, he had done his best to capture this shining brilliance in the holograms he had built his company on, but nothing could come close to this divine reality, each inch of brightness crafted by a god. Only one person had ever captivated him more than this brilliant dragon, and that man had been the one to conquer his godlike beast.

Azure eyes met cobalt, the blue of a river slamming into the endless sky, and Prime went down. His knees slammed into the ground, his body finally refusing to support his boldness. Try as he might, he couldn't look away, trapped in the deep pool. No moment was ever the same in those liquid eyes, shifting and blazing into the future, taking in each second as it passed. Eternity was there. This dragon had lived one thousand lifetimes, and would live for thousands more. Nothing would ever change, and nothing could stay the same. A paradox of untouched brilliance, and it was barely under his command.

This time, he was looking at a wild dragon, freed from his own control. Prime knew that he didn't like it, but it was also oddly satisfying. His death was on the edge of those teeth, his life hanging by a thread so thin it could break with a breath.

"Hey-up, heyo, look here." Seto's voice was a singsong, familiar and calm, command on the edge of his tone. The hard smell of blood salted Prime's lungs. The dragon's eyes held him a moment longer, letting him know that he was being spared before passing over his head. Not a single wingtip or scale was out of place as the great drake passed him by, wings folding neatly as to not let a single touch come between them. The rough sounds of devouring, chewing, cracking bones, and Seto's quiet whispers all passed through Prime's mind, but he couldn't respond to them yet. He felt like he had just been dragged out of a long sleep, and everything before was as hazy as a dream.

He was a single man protesting the unfairness of scales that balanced the entire galaxy on their sides. Proud in the face of his own mortality, he avoided death while plunging straight into its depths.

"How do you feel?" Another set of blue eyes, this one ridiculously, wonderfully human. Seto was crouching over him, his brow furrowed. It seemed that the other had found the time to slip away and find some raw treat for the monster, luring it away from Kaiba's shaking body.

Prime wasn't sure what to say. He felt, but he wasn't sure a word had been ever made for this feeling. "Alive."

"Yeah. That's what dragons do to us humans. They're full of what we call life, you know? Just made out of existence. It's too much to handle all at once." Seto shrugged, holding out a calloused hand. "Get up. You just need to walk it off, okay?"

Prime had been sure that he would get this emotion from only one place: the battlefield. Instead, it had confronted him here, out of the blue, filling him up with all the sensations he was usually missing. However, the person that usually accompanied this feeling was - gone. He was still so far out of reach, and that knowledge hurt. Pharaoh... is this what it means to be really alive for your whole life? Maybe, if I possess you, it won't be so unfamiliar.

For the very first time, he wondered if he could take Atem back with him. What would the other say, if Prime asked him to come back with him? Of course, he didn't need to give him a choice. He could just take Atem with him. There was no way anyone in that world would be able to stop him once he had set his mind on what he wanted, whether they were alive or dead.

Slowly, he reached out, taking Seto's hand. Leaning all his weight on the other, Prime dragged himself to his feet, finding it easy to move once he had set his mind to it. He was oddly energized, but still not feeling like himself.

"Alright, you've seen the big one. Want to go back out and get some fresh air?" Seto's suggestion was more of a push, and he was already escorting Prime towards the door.

"Wait." Prime stopped in his tracks, unable to stop himself from staring at the dragon. Its menace had decreased as its attention wandered, but it was still a palpable, bitter taste in the air. His eyes were fixated on pure wings, chaste scales stained with blood. Even now, it was delicate, ripping and tearing with all the refined movements of a high-class lady. "Does it have a name?"

"Yes." Seto ran a hand through his long bangs awkwardly, not quite sure how to continue. "My grandfather named it, you know? And my father named me after the dragon... um, it's name is the same as mine, Seto. Kinda weird, right?"

"No. It's... a strong name."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it." Seto smiled at him. "You're... really something. You know, some legends say that looking into a god-dragon's eyes can show us the path we're supposed to take in life, or something. Did Seto help you figure out your way forward?"

Maybe not the dragon, but the empty ache its majesty left behind. "I... already knew the way. But I'm not going to hesitate when it comes to following it. I'm searching for someone far away, but I'll make it back to that place again."

"Then it's best not to keep them waiting." Seto said warmly, clapping his shoulder with a loose hand. "Let's get going, Prime."


	13. Day 12 - Crime

Another world, another obstacle. A marker in the path to the King of Kings. Not for the last time, Prime wished for the golden cube Atem had stolen from him, the power to teleport seamlessly from one world to the next. Maybe the Pharaoh still had it, and Prime could just claim it back for himself.

Once again, this was a familiar map, the high-rises of Domino City blazing up in the exact same coordinates as his own home. The only thing out of place was the lack of Blue-Eyes statues in front of the KaibaCorp building, which was very unsettling. Still, it wasn't like his dragons could be a global phenomenon in every world. Maybe Seto Kaiba wasn't even in this dimension, or he was someone else entirely. Ignoring the emptiness that settled in his heart, Prime looked for somewhere to land.

After his encounter with both the farmer and the dragon named Seto, Prime was half-looking for another world full of dragons. Their slender bodies, those life-filled eyes - he wanted to spend some time getting lost in the reptilian smell and primal fire. Instead, his body was aching, he felt tired from head to toe, and there was no guarantee that he would even see his white dragon. For a long moment, he wondered if he should just go back home.

Well, he had already gotten this far, hadn't he? Turning around now would make everything a waste. Besides, this was the burning road that led to his final battle. There would be no rest if he went forward, and no rest if he turned back. Either way, it was the path paved in blood and set on fire, and he had known it.

Deep breaths, comforting in their unchanging nature. Prime should get out and explore, find the Atem or Kaiba of this world, take some time to experience this world. He had already faced a Duel Monster apocalypse. There was no way this could be worse.

\---

This place was seriously trying to prove him wrong. A ridiculously ugly and familiar face had greeted him with a leer and an equally annoying companion, both intent on mugging him.

It was this world's Katsuya Jonouchi, and he had a knife. His tag-along Honda had both hands locked around Prime's shoulders - since Prime had been foolish enough to wander away from a main road.

_I am not going to get mugged by the deadbeat._ He seethed, writhing away from Honda's firm grip. These two were younger than him, still dressed in their school blues. It seemed that they hadn't graduated high school yet, which was lucky for Prime. If they had been his own age, it would have been much harder for him to escape. However, he had the advantage in size, age, and training.

Leaning all his weight back into Honda, Prime picked up one leg, firmly shoving it into the Jonouchi's solar plexus as the blonde tried to close in. He reeled back, and Prime shifted his hips to drop a rough fist into Honda's crotch. The youth squealed, releasing him immediately. Pissed, Prime dragged his blade out of its sheath, backing away from his assailants.

"Try that again and I will kill you." He hissed, making a few cuts in the air.

"Fuck you." Katsuya snarled, but he didn't back down. There was something cold in his eyes, a desperation that Prime wasn't used to seeing. This wasn't the plucky, annoying blonde he knew. Still, it wasn't like Prime was interested in leaving a trail of bodies.

It was a dangerous decision, but he sheathed his sword again. Now, he pulled the whole sheath from his belt, a club he could use without killing. "Consider yourself lucky. I'm not in the mood for planning a funeral."

"Yeah? Makes sense, 'cuz you'll be attending one." Katsuya charged in, his posture shifting as he zig-zagged in on his target. Keenly aware of the knife in his hand, Prime dodged sideways, letting the blade pass by him. Without wasting a hand to block, this let him slam his sheath into Katsuya's side, then punch his head with his free hand. Grunting, his assailant took the blows solidly, staggering back from the force of the blows and his own momentum.

The brief thrill of a satisfying connection was ripped away as a heavy blow took out Prime's knee. Dropping to the ground and lifting his hands defensively, he glanced back to see Honda, already throwing a rough punch at his face.

His knee still throbbing uselessly, Prime collected his sheath under his arm and thrust back, returning a blow to Honda's knee. He didn't just do one, bashing his kneecap and shins until Honda was forced to back up. Before he was completely out of reach, Prime swept the sheath sideways, hooking his knee and twisting until the other fell heavily, his balance broken.

Now Katsuya was coming back with his knife, and Prime was still trapped on the ground. His left hand fumbling frantically for his taser, Prime blocked each thrust and punch with his sheath, but that wasn't enough. Katsuya soon used a kick to knock the sheath away, sweeping his leg up in a graceful crescent to send it clattering to the ground far away.

In that moment, Prime had his taser in hand, and Katsuya was balanced on one leg. Charging forward with his fist, Prime jammed the taser into his thigh, letting the other scream as he turned up the voltage. Immediately, he went down, his body flailing at the pain.

By now, Prime's knee felt a bit better, and he let the distance between him and Katsuya grow as he tested his weight on the leg. It wasn't perfect, but he could still stand. _Damn. This dimensional travel is weighing on me... I should be wiping the floor with these kids. Maybe I'm getting old._

"Well, I haven't seen this in a while." A voice cut in, commanding and full of fire. Prime was already turning to face the voice, his heart speeding up in sudden recognition. "Someone taking down my crew? And that look in your eye, too... you remind me of a really scary guy I fought once."

It was Atem, his skin pale and his hair cut almost... short. It was a bit terrifying, his bangs dripping subtly around his face. His hair was still unruly in the back, but wasn't as long. He was also a few inches taller, his lithe form built up and bruised.

"Sorry, man." Honda muttered, dragging himself to his feet. "We did our best."

"Don't worry about it." Atem waved his hand loosely, a carefree smile gracing his pretty mouth. Just like every one Prime had seen, he was breathtakingly beautiful. "That's why I'm here. I mean, a man who just carries around a sword like that has gotta be tough, right?"

"So you're the leader of this band of misfits." Typical. The only surprising thing was how small the gang was. Given Atem's tendency to attract weirdos and hangers-on, Prime would have expected him to control the whole city's delinquents.

"Yeah, that's right." His sheath, and sword, had landed not far from Atem's feet. Casual, the kid walked up to the blade, lifting the sheath, weighing it in his hands. "Reminds me of when I tried out Iaido for a while... I haven't picked up a sword in years, but I could still kill you with this."

Prime grit his teeth, his fists clenching defensively. It was game over if the gang leader chose to use the blade. "Fuck you."

Atem laughed, a brief bark that had him throwing his head back. "Relax, that would be cheating." He tucked the sheath into one of his belts, his eyes sparkling at Prime. "Like I said, you remind me of someone. He was the last man on earth to inherit his family's fighting style, the White Dragon's Way. Ever since our fight, he hasn't been able to throw a single punch. Your eyes have the same look in them, all that defiance and pride. I'm going to do the same thing to you."

Atem looked young, even younger than Jonouchi and Honda. While the other two looked painfully nostalgic, Atem looked fresh and cocky, more of a child than he knew. Prime wasn't intimidated, but he was still concerned about his blade. There was something about his sword that wasn't completely natural, and even though the swordsmith had claimed the blade was tied to him and his name, Prime was sure that Atem would find a way to cut him with the weapon. Mastering arcane rules on the fly was his specialty, after all.

"What a cute threat." _Jou still has a knife too._ "Tell that blonde to put down his blade, then I'll consider giving you a fight."

Atem waved his hand at Katsuya, who was still on the ground. Grimacing, the youth obligingly snapped the blade up into the handle, tucking it back into his pocket with careful movements. He was still in pain from the pure shock of the taser.

"One on one, no tricks." Atem was smirking, cracking his knuckles and flexing his shoulders. "Put the taser away."

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw your skinny ass, but I'll put it back for now." Prime wasn't sure how they had ended up throwing hands in a dirty alley. At least this would give him the chance to wipe that smirk off of Atem's face. Tucking his taser into his belt, he lifted up his fists, flexing his fingers. His knee was still throbbing from Honda's kick, but he was confident that it wouldn't slow him down.

"That's better." Another simple motion, and Honda and Katsuya moved away, giving them space. Katsuya had to climb slowly to his feet first, his leg shaking as he tried to put weight on it. Sighing, Atem's body went loose, his weight shifting to the balls of his feet as he slipped easily across the ground. "I'm going to take this sword with me after this is done."

A precious gift, engraved with the name he had made his own. All of Prime's anger burst up at the callous claim, heat seething in his stomach. "That's mine." He hissed, lunging forward in a sudden movement. Atem dodged back, lifting his guard to block Prime's arcing punch.

"Guess this is important to you, huh?" Atem kicked him in his throbbing knee, and Prime hissed, air huffing sharply between his teeth. "Sorry, but I'm not the type to go easy."

"Good." Prime swept both his hands out of the way, slamming his fist into Atem's head. the other turned, letting his cheek take the blow instead of his nose, but he still grunted and stumbled back. It was a rough hit. "Go back to daycare, kid."

A flurry of blows suddenly landed on Prime's arms, his shoulders, his chest. Atem was attacking wildly, his hits shallow but bruising, knuckles cutting into Prime over and over. Stepping back, Prime felt his hurt knee buckle, but didn't fall, quickly changing his weight as he retreated. "We haven't even started yet." Atem's breathing was heavy, his hits becoming more accurate as Prime went on the defensive.

Deciding to use his body for his advantage, Prime lifted his hurt leg sharply, thrusting into Atem's chest with a perfect kick. The youth ate the kick, shoved back a few feet. Prime's knee protested the sudden motion, trembling as he set his foot back down. He wouldn't be able to do that many more times, and kicking with his healthy leg wasn't an option if the other knee wouldn't support him.

"You don't fight like him. You look like him, but you don't fight the same at all." Atem ran his square hands through his hair, his violet eyes fixed on Kaiba. "I'm going to win."

"What the hell are you talking about? It's too early for you to give up, fucker." They had only traded a few blows. Surely the other was bluffing?

"I've already seen your loss. You should get out of here now." Atem's eyes were deadly, confident. Prime hated that look, and he craved it. Atem could only look at him like that, no one else - but there was no reason for him to be so confident. So far, they were only equals.

Before he could think to say anything more, Atem was charging back in. Ducking under Prime's guard and using his smaller size to his advantage, he delivered a few direct blows to his midsection before darting back. Annoyed, Prime swept his leg in a wide half-circle, hoping to trip up Atem as he retreated. The other already read his motion, seeing the way his weight shifted as he coaxed his hurt knee into action, and got out of the way. Stepping forward, Prime pulled out another arcing blow, following it up with an uppercut from his other hand. Atem dodged the first punch, and blocked the second, delivering a swift kick to his good leg. Prime blocked that with his foot, lifting his leg to block. That put his weight on his bad leg for a moment, but he recovered quickly, using the change in balance as momentum for his next hit.

Atem blocked that too, and the counterattack began. A roundhouse kick flew at Prime's head, then a short jab hit his stomach as his hands raised up instinctively. Right after that, Atem's foot stepped primly between his legs, hooking back to catch his good knee. Immediately, Prime went down, his bad leg collapsing at his struggle to keep balance. Atem was still standing between his legs. One hand stayed up to protect himself, and the other fist slammed into Prime's chest over and over.

It hurt, and it was hard to breathe. Prime tried to relax, take each blow, prepare his counterattack, but his mind felt scattered, his body refusing to comply. He had come undone and reformed too many times, each hit taking the life out of him.

_I'm weak. I'm actually weak compared to him._

Surely it was just a side effect of his travels? Or maybe, it was just who he was fighting. Even with Prime's sword slung over his shoulder, his eyes full of an unusual hate, those calloused fists blasting him open - Prime couldn't hate Atem. Dropping his hands, he did his best to shield himself from the pain.

"No!" A ragged scream, torn from a child's throat. It wasn't Atem, Katsuya, or Honda. The rough punches stopped, the noises of a scuffle scraping across the ground. Hazarding a glance upwards, Prime saw a second shock of multicolored hair looming over Atem, desperate fists flying as they tussled. It was... Yugi? He was much younger than Kaiba had ever seen him, still wearing his white middle-school uniform.

"Get off!" Atem cuffed the boy's ear, shoving him away. Yugi glared at him, tumbling to the ground.

"Nii-san... you promised that you weren't going to do this anymore." His voice was high and trembling with fear, but he spoke defiantly, refusing to back down even as he shivered. "Nii-san, you can't go back on that promise. Don't you remember what Dad told us when he taught us how to fight with our family style? He said that we were never supposed to use it for bad things."

Atem's expression was unwavering as he climbed to his feet. "I don't see how Dad has anything to do with this. I'm already the strongest man in this city. He can't make me do anything, and you and Mom can't either. As for a promise, well, the only vow I made was to defeat the White Dragon, and I've done that already." Now his arms were slipping out of his coat, letting the garment drift loosely to the ground. "If you don't leave right now, I'll make sure you can't run and tattle like you did last time... "

"I'm not going to leave." Yugi's voice wavered, his hands balling into fists as he scrambled up. "I'm going to stop you."

Under his coat, Atem was only wearing a sleeveless black tank-top. He slowly rolled his shoulders, popping his knuckles without a care in the world. "You're going to die." If the thought ever occurred to him that he was talking to his younger brother, it didn't show in his posture or voice.

From their places on the sidelines, Honda and Katsuya were watching with wide eyes, trading knowing looks with each other. Prime could tell that something was wrong. Even they had deep-set expressions of fear, matching Yugi's shaking look.

"'Tem." Jou's voice was sharp, his words carefully navigated. "Just let Yugi go. He's a kid, you know?"

"No one can interfere and hope to escape. That's why we're the best, Jonouchi - you know that. Anytime someone tried to stop us, we would beat them into a pulp too. Why should Yugi be any different?"

Prime was sure that he had seen every shade of violet, red, and inbetween by now. Surely there were no other colors left for Atem's eyes to be? And yet, every time, the color in the King's eyes were different. It was breathtaking, and terrifying. Today, they were colored a deep, dark red. Violet reflections shimmered in those bloody pools, dragging light and dark through their depths. Yugi's image was reflecting there, melted and muddy-red. And yet, he continued to stand up. He didn't run. He didn't hide.

Atem's first punch didn't hit, or even the second one. Yugi was nimble and knew how to use his feet, dodging out of the way of the first two blows. The third hit slammed into his jaw, sending the boy reeling backwards. Already, he could barely keep his balance from one hit, his body shaking. Atem closed the distance between them with two swift strides, but Yugi had a counterattack waiting, kicking his knee with a sharp _crack_.

Atem's steps briefly faltered, but he continued. The blow had been noisy, but it hadn't seemed too harmful. Yugi knew he didn't have a chance, so he took the moment that he had and ran with it. A flurry of sharp punches rained down on Atem, his guard pierced by a few of the hits as he lifted his hands to block. Still, the onslaught was tiring Yugi out a lot more than they were hurting him, and Atem soon had his chance to hit back.

Prime saw the opportunity, and took it. Atem closed in, and gave Yugi another strong punch, this time in the stomach. Yugi choked, falling to the ground. Prime stood up, closing the distance between them as his leg shouted its protest. Their bodies collided, Atem falling to the ground from the rough contact as Prime continued forward with his momentum. Reaching Yugi's side, he spun to face Atem again, fists lifting to protect them.

"Get out of here." Prime glanced back at Yugi, concerned about the amount of damage he had already taken.

"No way." Yugi shook his head stubbornly. His cheek was swelling, the unmistakable imprint of Atem's fist left on his face. "I have to be here for him. Nii-san needs me."

"Then we fight together."

Yugi blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. Prime did his best to look reassuring, but it came out as an emotionless grimace. It wasn't an easy expression for him to find.

Surprising them both, Yugi nodded. "Okay. Just do your best to keep up."

"Jonouchi, get that stranger out of here!" Atem growled, his guard settling in place. His feet were anything but planted, slipping around in perpetual motion. "I'm tired of this."

"I got 'im!" Katsuya was already swinging at Prime, a wild roundhouse punch that had all his momentum behind it. Prime could see him coming in his peripheral, and had more than enough time to prepare for it. Pivoting sharply, he raised his leg in a perfect front kick. All of Katsuya's momentum slammed into Prime's foot, as firm as a wall. A moment later, Prime followed through on the thrust, sending him sprawling backwards and choking for breath. Honda had been closing in, but he hesitated after seeing Jonouchi's quick downfall.

Prime didn't have time to worry about that, because Atem was already darting in with a few dancing blows. He blocked heavily, turning just in time to stop a few of the punches, but he was off-balance and on the retreat. Yugi moved up, threatening Atem with another low kick. Just in time, the older sibling dodged back, letting it swish harmlessly through the air.

"Seriously, rando?" Atem's eyes were darting between Prime and Yugi. "I've already knocked you down. Why don't you just run?"

"Not my style." Prime replied, slipping forward to attempt a low sweep with his good leg. Before his toe could catch on Atem's ankle, the other was darting back.

Yugi threw a heavy punch at Atem's head, most of his weight and momentum dragging through the blow. Atem blocked this, but Prime was pushing with a strong left hook, right punch, left punch.

Honda ran in as Prime moved away, scooping Yugi up and throwing him over his shoulders without any effort. "Sorry kiddo, but this is your brother's business."

"No!" Yugi kicked his arms and legs furiously, but Honda kept walking. Prime wasn't sure whether to let him go or take Yugi back, but his decision was made for him when Atem kicked his good knee.

"You should listen to your brother. He really... he seems like he's trying to take care of you." Prime decided he was done with this, grabbing onto Atem with rough hands. Technique born from years of studying, habits sharpened into instincts: two hands on the lapel, lift with your hips, snake your foot behind the ankle.

Atem fell to the ground with a thud as Kaiba let his minute control over the other's weight drop away. Atem's body had jackknifed around his ankles, but Kaiba still had both hands on his lapels. A swift fist popped up towards him, but Kaiba dodged back, and Atem's arms were far too short to follow through. "You don't know anything about me!" Atem hissed.

He still had two people on his side, even if one was winded and the other was hauling Yugi away. Prime was keenly aware that he didn't have long. "I know that you're very good at fighting. You're so good that you made a proud man quit fighting forever." He had no doubt that this White Dragon guy was the alternate dimension of himself here. That other Kaiba needed to get moving and become a better rival before Atem became unstoppable and boring. "But you're going to destroy yourself. Use that brain of yours and figure out a way to use your fighting to better yourself."

"I'll be better once I have your wallet and your sword." Atem hissed, changing the target of his attacks to Prime's bad leg. Shaking him by the collar and lifting him up, Prime gave him a reason to stop.

"I'm going to let you live." Prime reached down and grabbed his sword's handle from over Atem's shoulder, pulling it from its sheath in a smooth motion. This time, there was no spray of sparks, which he was thankful for. It could have seriously burned Atem, or worse. Instead, the blade itself was flickering like lightning, which was decidedly different from its usual... swordness. Not quite sure of what to do with the situation, Prime decided to fake that he knew what was going on and held the blade close to the other's neck. "You'll walk away from this fight, and so will all your friends. I'm not even going to take a limb for my inconvenience today. But you lost, big time. And your brother is going to take you off the streets."

"And what am I supposed to do then?" Atem spat, his legs kicking uselessly as he tried to twist away. "You think the police don't have my beat? What about all the criminals that know my school? There's no way I can keep my shithead brother safe with shit like this following me around."

"You're a smart one. You'll think of something." Prime's voice was cold, dangerous. Now was not the time to mess with him. "I'll commend you for getting me on the ground. Next time, that's not going to happen."

"Next time?" Atem's eyes brightened, but he quickly looked away. "Next time, you keep the sword at home, cheater."

"I could say the same about all your little friends." Dropping Atem roughly on the ground, Prime grabbed his sheath, but didn't cover his sword yet. "There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Your brother's going to kick your ass one day." Prime turned away with all the confidence of a man with a magic sword. "Keep an eye on him for me."


	14. 13 - Rock Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, drugs, and rock & roll - things that Prime has never had much of an interest in are suddenly brought to the forefront when he's mistaken for a band member of one of the biggest groups in Domino.

(Drug Mention. Please keep yourselves safe, dear readers!)

Every time his hurt leg ached, Prime cursed the little shits that had tried to rob him. He should have given Atem a matching bruise, but he didn't have the heart to hurt the other - not when it was over something petty like this. As little as he knew about the delinquent, he had only wanted to best for him. Perhaps he would take Prime's words to heart. He doubted that.

This was an easy landing, besides the feeling of getting ripped apart by inter-dimensional forces. Prime had a few hours to kill here, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Sleeping was always an option - but he almost always found an Atem when he actually left the ship. What if he found an Atem that actually played Duel Monsters and had the chance to test his strategies here, in this world? He couldn't let such an opportunity pass him by. There was only one reason why he was on this journey - to find the perfect battle he was looking for.

Sighing, Prime flexed his leg and checked his belt for his deck. Yes, it was still there, right beside his sword. As usual, he had the blade and the taser, one on each hip. He wasn't going out unarmed.

This was another copy of Domino City, but there was decidedly something different about it. The whole city was full of bright colors, blazing lights even in the midday. This was on the side of the city with the KaibaDome, but there was far more here than Domino City had ever known. Neon bulbs and posters covered in aesthetic portraits of politicians, celebrities, and musicians seemed to be everywhere, an escape from drab reality in every corner.

Prime was surprised to see his own face staring defiantly out from one of the posters, but it had more to do with the guitar his portrait was gripping in one hand than his actual appearance. Of course he was _somebody_ , but this Kaiba was an entirely different sort of someone. _A musician, huh?_ He kept walking.

Somewhere down the street, a gaggle of schoolgirls was prattling by, all giggles and grabbing hands. Prime ducked his head down and veered to the side, trying to stay out of their way and unnoticed. As usual, they passed right by - but one of them stopped to look at him, her head following him as her pace slowed.

A moment later, a furious storm of muttering and whispering in what was supposed to be hushed tones poured from the girls. Sensing danger, Prime lengthened his stride.

"Excuse me!" They were far away enough he could pretend not to hear her, right?

Too late. He had been sighted, and the girls weren't letting him get away now. "We know who you are! Seto Kaiba, wait up!"

He should leave, immediately. If his other self was famous enough as a musician to get recognized on the street by a bunch of kids, there was no way Prime could imitate him. He didn't know his songs, his instruments, his personality, or even his genre of music. And yet, for some reason, he stopped walking.

Within moments, he was surrounded. There was no backing out of this now. "I can't believe it! You're seriously just here walking around with your big performance coming up tonight?" This was probably the leader of the group. She had the most expensive jewelry, the clearest skin, and eyes that could kill. "I'd figure that you'd be practicing with your band!"

"I've practiced enough. I wanted to enjoy... the city." Prime replied quickly, crossing his arms. He would sign some autographs and leave. It wasn't like this was a completely foreign situation.

"What's your favorite part about coming back to your hometown?"

"Home... probably the nightlife." That sounded like something a musician would say, right? The girls giggled thoughtlessly to themselves.

"Will you sign my shirt?"

"No, silly, he can't sign your uniform! Can you sign my arm?"

"What about my backpack?"

"Woah, is that a real sword?"

Prime held up his hands, highly conscious of how close they were getting. It was one thing to look out on a crowd of adoring fans from high on a stage, and something else entirely to be inches away from an excited fangirl. Every one had phones out, trained on him, and he was cornered. It was a position with no power, something he rarely let happen. Cerulean eyes narrowed, his scowl deepening as they touched his arms, his waist. How was someone supposed to live like this?

"Yo, Seto!" A voice, familiar and casual and a lifeline out. Prime turned quickly, seeking his escape.

Seeing Atem shouldn't floor him like this every time. He knew the gut-wrenching tug so well, the heat of antagonism blazing inside his chest. The cool relief of battle that was so close, mindlessly falling into his age-old role without a hitch. Refusing to let these overflowing emotions show, he simply lifted a hand in greeting, accompanied by the squeals of the girls.

Atem's dark skin was highlighted by silver bands on every wrist, his style casual and flowing. He had just enough skin showing to be tantalizing, his colors a mix of monochrome blues. "Seriously? Hogging the attention of every girl in Domino City _again_? At this rate, there's not going to be any left for me."

This was enough to draw the girls away from Prime's side, their bright uniforms flowing to Atem as the flock changed roosts. Prime flashed a brief glance Atem's way, his way of saying thanks. Atem only grinned knowingly, his violet eyes flicking up to meet Prime's for a moment. It was a connection they shared, no matter what world or time they were in, even if their memories of each other were with someone else. Obviously, this Atem was just as taken in as everyone else, mistaking Prime for the Kaiba he knew.

"I hate to cut your walk short, but it's time to head back." Atem was already done entertaining the fangirls, letting them continue to gaze up at him with desperate eyes. He paid them no mind. "Show's starting soon, and we need our star."

Prime just nodded. He would need to explain what was going on to Atem later, once these kids were out of earshot. As much as he hated to admit it, a warm glow spread through him as Atem called him a star. Was he really the most popular one in the band? It was hard to tell based on just the girl's reactions; they seemed just as excited over Atem as they had over him. They were still chirping and twittering and plucking at his sleeves, begging for attention, taking pictures.

Atem had just the thing for getting them away - red slips of paper, very official-looking and laminated. "Backstage passes." He had enough for everyone in the group, and Prime had to wonder if he always had some on him. "We're playing a show every night this week. Stop by whenever you're want so I can get to know you better."

With such a gracious voice and flattering smile, of course the girls were charmed. Prime had a feeling that their band's popularity had a lot to do with the dimples in Atem's cheeks and less to do with their music. Still, he wanted to hear the band's songs regardless. Maybe Atem would play something for him, even once he found out that Prime wasn't his Seto.

Grabbing onto Prime's arm tightly, Atem guided him away, waving to the clinging girls as he picked up their pace. He was surprisingly fast, and soon had them whisked around a quiet corner, slipping down an alleyway, and tucked away in a secret courtyard. "I'm surprised to find you out in the open." He grinned, finally letting Prime go free. "I thought I would be walking for hours. Leave your phone on next time, please?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Atem's smile faded at Prime's serious tone. "What's up?"

"I'm not the person you think I am." It was hard to explain, something that sounded insane when put into words. "I look like the Seto Kaiba you know, but I'm from another dimension."

Atem blinked at him, then frowned. "Geez, don't make me worry like that. I thought you had something serious to say. Stop messing around and let's go back."

"I'm not joking, I mean it." Prime insisted, crossing his arms. "I'm traveling across dimensions to find someone. I just happened to end up here. I'm a Seto Kaiba from a different world."

"Right. And I'm actually a superhero, and this is just my mild-mannered alter ego." Atem rolled his eyes, but his flippancy seemed exaggerated, as if he was using it as a cover. Something else was lurking underneath, irked and unsettled. Prime didn't like it. "Let's get back. We should rehearse."

"It's going to be hard to rehearse if I don't know how to play the instruments. Or how any of the songs go. I don't even know who's in the band. You're wasting your time with me if you need your Seto Kaiba, because he's going to know what to do."

Atem grabbed Prime's arm, shaking it roughly. "Have you been on drugs again? Tell me the truth."

"No." Prime could look him in the eyes, as he definitely wasn't lying. _So this world's Kaiba has a drug problem. Why am I not surprised?_

"I really want to believe you, but you aren't usually like this unless you're on drugs." Atem was looking at his eyes, studying his movements intently. "What happened?"

"I don't know what kind of acid trips the Kaiba you know goes on, but I'm not him." Prime pulled out of his grasp. "I can show you my dimensional transport. I'll even show you the Atem from my world. What about this?" He held up the sword briefly. "I'm not about to go play xylophone with you and your little band friends, so go find the man you need."

"Kaiba... " Atem sighed deeply, running both hands through his hair. When he looked up again, his gaze was broken, something deeply troubled stirring in those amaranth depths. It made Prime's heart ache in rare sympathy, the only one who he would dare to feel pity for. "Please come back with me."

Prime considered the offer. What else did he have to do? Maybe one of the other band members would believe him anyway. "Sure."

Atem seemed like a master of the backstreets, keeping them away from the main roads for as long as possible. Given the way they had been instantly recognized in the street, Prime realized this was a necessity. They were too distinctive, people that couldn't be hidden in the crowd. When they finally ventured out into the crowds, it was when they were in sight of the band's trailer outside of the KaibaDome - at least, Prime knew it as the KaibaDome. Maybe it was something different in this world.

"They're doing sound checks right now, so we should go get hooked in and working." Atem glanced at him as they walked in a back door, hidden from the rest of the world.

"Sounds like you'll have fun." Prime replied primly. "It's too bad I don't know how to play anything."

Atem stopped looking at him, and Prime found his own gaze wandering over the other's skin unchecked. The cut of his shirt left his back almost bare, his earthy tan framed by blue stripes. A tattoo of a dragon with two jaws slithered across his shoulder blades, and Kaiba realized distantly that it was Osiris, the Dragon of Heaven. It seemed like it had been made to be traced with a finger, an almost-Ouroboros that was centimeters away from chewing its own fletched tail.

Almost without meaning to, Prime reached out to feel the inked scales, but stopped his grasping fingers before they could intrude. Atem glanced back at him, and Prime immediately looked away. _What was that? ... I can't let it happen again. Losing control of myself isn't an option._

Security waved them through at Atem's wave, and they were inside without any trouble. Backstage was a winding maze of corridors and signs, but Atem picked his way through without any hesitation. Prime wondered if they played here often. "Everything's set up on stage so you can just take your place We're running through the set list today and probably working on new songs."

"What instrument do you think I play?"

"You play first guitar and second singer."

Prime laughed, a dry bark without any joy. "Then you'd better find your Seto Kaiba pretty quick. Your show isn't going to be much without the guitarist."

Atem stopped suddenly, forcing Prime to stumble over his own feet as to not run into him. The singer spun on his heel, glaring up at him with fiery eyes. "Shut up. You're Seto Kaiba. You're _my_ Seto Kaiba. Just... stop talking like that." His shoulders slumped as he continued, but the heat in his eyes didn't fade.

"Listen to me. I know it's strange, but I can prove I'm from another dimension. You need to find your bandmate." Prime tried to ignore the sudden weakness in his lungs at Atem's fierce declaration of ownership.

"No, that's you." Atem drew close, reaching up to cup Prime's narrow face in his hands. "Seto... why can't this be enough for you? Why do you keep going back to your drugs? You have everything now, except for yourself. I hate it when you're like this. I thought that you had changed after last time, but I guess I was wrong."

Prime felt a bit ashamed on his other self's behalf, but refused to show it. He stood stiffly at Atem's emotional plea and touch. "I don't know how many ways I can explain it to you, but I'm not the man you know."

"Yeah." Atem was agreeing with him, but Prime knew that they both meant the words in different ways.

"I don't know who's in your band. I don't know a word of your songs. I don't even know who you are."

Would his Atem look at him so mournfully if he ever lost himself? Well, actually, there was no way he cared that much. He had never shown any mercy to Kaiba before, even after the literal hell he experienced when his Atem left for home. For those tortuous months, he had been beside himself, heartless and alone. His Atem had never grabbed his cheeks and stared up at him, or begged him to live his life.

"I can't believe that. You know who we are, the band you made." Atem was pleading with him, his thumbs digging in roughly to Kaiba's cheeks. "Come sing with me."

Every bit of sway Atem held over him dissipated with that one sentence, and Kaiba quickly backed away. Those strong fingers slipped from his face, leaving cool handprints stamped across his nervous system. "Hold on. I'm _not_ singing. I'll watch your band practice, but I'm not joining in."

Atem's face was now expressionless, his eyes empty. Kaiba marveled at how well he could keep his emotions under control. "Fine."

What would it take to convince Atem that he was a counterfeit? At first, he had been willing to play along, but this wasn't a good situation. He was getting roped into band practice and backstage bustle, and Atem was still sure that Prime was the man he knew, just sky-high and going insane. Prime had to wonder what cocktail of psychedelics his other was usually on for this behavior to seem normal.

Once again, the other was leading him forward, beckoning him on. Prime could only follow, his eyes roaming over Atem's bare skin with a boldness that surprised himself. Was it always this hard to stop staring, to move away, to let that dark skin slide out of sight?

Tangles of wires and a darkened anteroom led to the stage, letting them walk up broad stairs into the sudden lights of the stage. There were extras running around, fixing lights and sounds and pyrotechnics. Atem's reflection, Yugi, was already standing at attention, his eyes riveted on Jonouchi's flicking fingers as the two harmonized together. Jou was on guitar, his posture shifting energetically as he pulled the strings into submission. Slicking his sweaty bangs out of his face, Yugi tapped on his drums, one foot propped up on the stool he was supposed to be sitting on.

He looked up as the two came in, eyebrows lifting in recognition. "There you are. Atem, the stool's not the right size."

Atem smirked at him, pointing a rowdy finger gun his way. "Just get a little taller. No big deal."

Annoyed, Yugi shook his head. "Just get me something to sit on."

Jou steered straight for Prime, scanning his body and face carefully. "Hey, we were just warming up without ya. Where've you been?"

Prime just scowled, ignoring him. No matter how that lowlife had crawled his way into a band, he refused to acknowledge his existence.

Atem answered for him before the silence grew awkward. "I found him. He's... having one of his episodes."

Atem's anger hadn't hit him the same way Jou's resigned expression did. There was some surprise there, but it quickly faded, landing back into a neutral glare. "At least you know who we are this time, right?"

Prime didn't say anything, knowing that Atem would come to his rescue. He didn't feel like gracing the other with his words, finding the edge of the stage and sitting on it.

"He thinks he's a dimensional traveler, like he's from another universe or something."

Yugi slid to Prime's side, his lilac irises ridiculously full of pity. He immediately turned away, not wanting to face the other's foolishness. "Where'd you get that sword from?"

"Someone gave it to me in a different dimension." _Muroot_. Not for the last time, he wondered what the blacksmith was up to.

Yugi blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. "So... it's a real sword?"

Prime ignored him now. The answer to that was obvious; what was the point of having a fake one? Directing his words to Atem again, he leaned back on his hands with a frown. "I'm not joining in with your little jam session. If you want to be ready for tonight, you should probably start practicing."

Atem was trembling, his stance rigid as he tilted his head at Kaiba. It was obvious that he had a problem with this. "Fine." He spat, staring him in the eyes. "Then just sit right there, and we'll show you what you made."

"Do your best." Prime was genuinely curious, mostly because he wanted to see what Atem had to offer. No one else mattered here.

"Yugi, you know the backup part?" Mic checks, equipment tests, settling into position, running scales, deciding the set-list - it was a bustle of activity that the trio settled into with the ease of experience. Prime watched every one of Atem's movements coldly, but the singer didn't even spare him a glance. Of course an _addict_ like him wasn't going to get any sympathy here.

A guitar stood alone on its stand, next to a free mic. First guitar, second singer. Jou was arguing about the cords, and Yugi was already tapping out the beats they were going to use. His stool looked much too high, but he was managing, his foot just barely reaching his pedal.

"Mic test." Atem talked into the microphone, then he did his scales, his voice sliding smoothly between each note, low to high. Goosebumps rolled down Prime's spine, dragged out without his permission. No sound on earth was like this, the blazing fire in Atem's throat echoing out like a declaration of battle. Prime's fist clenched at his side as he realized this was as defiant as a challenge. However, he was not allowed to give in.

Was his Atem always this harmonious, or was it something that only this one could do? No wonder their band had become so popular. Between his slender figure and loud voice, nothing could have kept him from this stage.

Prime had never considered himself a fan of music, but as soon as the opening riff for the song started, he was in another world. Golden notes tripped out from Jou's fingers, supported by Yugi's thudding beat. It should have been simplistic, with only two instruments and Atem's hum to carry the melody at first. But instead, it was masterful, raw talent blazing through Prime's ears.

"Did you think I would be sleeping when you walked away?" When he opened his mouth, it was all over. Prime's hand rapped on the stage, following the beat before he could stop himself. "Did you think it wouldn't hurt me when you left me?"

The lyrics were melancholy, Atem's eyes heavy with emotion as his lips brushed the mic. Prime stared at him, following every one of his motions. He needed to know the next word, the next note. He was too sensual, the singer's body wrapping around the mic stand as if it were a lost love. The posture matched with the song his throat crafted, something about being alone after too long. Still, the drums thudded strong and confident, lifting the piece above the depths of depression. Somewhere, deep inside, the song waited for the lover to return.

Prime swallowed, his throat constricting tightly. Jou stumbled over chords, but he was brought back in by Atem's reel. It wasn't like had ever played this part before. Yugi's eyes were half-closed, his body rocking in time to the beat he was working. They were magic. Where was their Seto?

Atem was staring at him. He was expecting Prime to stand, to take his place, to find his guitar. Despite himself, Prime wished that he could. Surely he would know what to do as soon as he touched the instrument? He knew that wasn't possible, as the last time he had touched any strings had been a violin, during a recital, when he was a child. The chords were beyond him, the melody unknown. But still, maybe he was the man Atem was waiting for. In another world, he could play the song.

A ruckus, some shouting. Security guards shouting their protest, and a familiar, sardonic reply. The music died away, and Atem turned sharply as an achingly slender man bolted through the stage door.

Yugi's sticks dripped from slack fingers, and Jou let out a hiss of breath. It was this world's Seto, his bangs loosely scrubbed to one side. Lanky, dressed in a casual undershirt and ripped jeans, he was the polar opposite to Atem's curated fashion, painstakingly different from Prime's futuristic armor. Security was after him, and that made sense; Prime was here.

Seto, for his part, did not seem surprised to see Prime sitting on edge, flashing him a cheeky grin as he skidded to a stop at his side. "I think you're on my stage."

Atem's head whipped furiously between the two, his eyes narrowed. "Are you kidding me?"

Prime slid down off the stage, letting his feet hit the ground below. "You can have it." The shock of the landing shuddered through him, causing his injured knee to ache. He grimaced, tilting his head back at the unexpected sensation. "Took you long enough."

The security guard came up to Atem, and they had a brief conversation before the guards moved away, leaving Seto to do what he wanted. His lithe body was thrilling with energy, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Prime found his seat in the front row, crossing his legs as he shook off the ache. The other had no right to look so fired up and buzzing.

"Where have you been?" Atem rounded on his bandmate, running his fingers through his spiked hair, styling it into even more of a mess. It was a nervous gesture Prime was getting used to.

"Clean." He replied promptly, answering the question underneath. "Who's my twin over there?"

"That's not what I... _whatever_." He decided not to press the matter, his lip savagely pressed between his teeth. "He, uh, says he's from a different dimension... ? I thought he was... or that you had... "

Seto flicked his forehead sharply, his gaze going dark. "Idiot. I was just going to see my brother. You can check with him if you want."

Not giving Atem time to respond, he turned away, his energetic movements thrilling to watch as he spun with all the grace of a trained dancer. He knew how to use his body, every motion deliberately unthought out. Now he was sparkling at Prime, his gaze cool and challenging. "Well, you're the first fever dream I've ever had while sober. Even better, it looks like everyone in here can see you too. We're supposed to be warming up until the show starts."

Prime raised one eyebrow, slinging his arm over the back of his chair. "I'm right here."

Seto thrust his bangs out of his eyes in an annoyingly teenaged fashion, shaking his head to settle them into place. "Nah, maybe later. Why don't you catch the show and we can chill out afterwards?"

"Wait, so we're not even gonna talk about how there's two Setos now?" Yugi called out from the back. It seemed that he had retrieved his drumsticks from the floor, as he was twirling one nervously in his hand. "What's up with that?"

Whirling to face Yugi, Seto shook his head. "I'm only half-convinced I'm actually in reality, and this isn't a drug trip. At least you guys can see him this time... I don't really know what's up, but we've got a show to practice for. I thought I was clean, but maybe we'll figure it out later."

"So we're going play music until we find out whether you're sober?" Jou gave Seto a light-hearted shove. "We've done that before."

Atem's eyes were fixed on Prime, narrowed and unwavering. His body had been made of music before, but now it was just stone. Prime sighed to himself. It wasn't like he had ever lied to the king of the stage.

"Alright, let's see what my band's been able to do without the star of the show." Seto smirked, dragging his guitar out of its stand. He strummed the strings fondly, pulling the keys into place as he looked for, and found, the notes he needed to keep on the strings.

"Your band?" Atem queried, sliding the mic into place. He was back to courting the stand, his body loosely leaning against it.

"Yeah, since when has it been yours?" Jonouchi struck a discordant blast of strings.

"Since he got to be the one on the cover of that magazine instead of the rest of us." Yugi called out. He was still struggling with the stool, and Prime pitied him. "And then that cover got voted the most popular one of the year."

"What can I say? I'm just too pretty." He smirked down at his strings, not noticing a jolt running through Atem's body at the words. The shorter man's head had snapped up, his gaze captured by Seto's body as he stepped back and forth in time to his own beat. "What are we playing, 'Tem?"

Had Atem heard him? It was hard to tell at first, and Prime wondered what was on his mind. "Oh? Uhh, you start it, I don't care."

Yugi grumbled at them for their lack of warning, but as soon as Seto brought the first note to life, it was obvious that the band knew what to do. Jou has his part down perfectly, but his eyes stayed on Seto, finding their rhythm as their melodies wove together. This piece was all about main guitar, an intro full of fire. Prime tilted his head back, his eyes closing as the music washed over him. How long had it been since he had last listened to music, especially sounds from his own era? As forward-thinking as he was, he preferred the classic melodies of the past. This was nothing like that, all fresh-crafted music growing older every single day it was played.

To his surprise, Seto approached Atem's mic shamelessly, neither giving up an inch for the other as their bodies pressed together. "Don't look away, don't even try. Blink and you'll miss the time of your life."

A warm husk, filled with far more skill and emotion than Prime would ever be able to have. Seto's voice balanced Atem's smoothness, but it had an unpracticed cut to it. He was still warming up, right?

Atem snatched the mic away, but his eyes never left Seto's face, a part of the performance. "If I breathe too loud, the party's over. Sober's just a state of mind."

Back and forth, sawing between rigid and fluid, the main and the secondary, seasoned by the heat and the expertise and the rawness of youth, the song _lived_. Prime was leaning forward without knowing it, reading each word on Atem's lips right as they came, hot and echoing across the empty arena. The sound technicians had known what they were doing. It was not enough, and all too much.

It was just a song and dance, a routine acted out on stage night after night. And yet, they acted like it was the first time, a love on first sight that was always reflecting in their eyes. There hadn't been any tension in the air before, but now there was something in each note that both musicians refused to acknowledge. _What... is happening in front of me? It's an act, but it's not being faked._

The last chord came too quickly, and it took too long. Prime's stomach was working itself into knots as he watched Atem's scalding gaze drip down Seto's lanky, sweating form. Seto really put his all into every motion, his thin undershirt soaked through and outlining his body. Yugi and Jou seemed completely unaffected, and a moment later, their leads had returned to their light-hearted energy. Seto was still bouncing on his feet, completely different from the measured motions he had writhed into moments earlier. For his part, Atem looked slightly flushed, but the blush faded as he grabbed a drink of water from a cooler on the side of the stage.

"Think we can get them to turn down the lights? It's hot up here." He grinned easily.

Prime frowned, annoyed at the worthless emotions that had swept him up and tied his hands. He had been _enthralled_ , lost in the music and the half-smiles. There was no way something that simple had made him lose his mind, but he was still trying to reel his sanity in. The sounds had taken him somewhere far away, s different kind of paradise.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Seto was smirking at him, standing on the edge of the stage with his guitar dangling from its strap.

He scowled, annoyed that the other Seto had known the effect he had. Every one of them were too perfect, and Seto and Atem knew each other well enough to be devastating together.

"If you think that was enough to shock me, you've got a lot to learn." He lied.

Seto just kept smiling, his expression unfazed. "Just stay in that chair all night. We'll show you a good time, OK?"

Atem called out in protest. "We can't just give away seats!"

Waving away his protests, Seto winked at Prime, as if they were in on a secret. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll have the best night of your life."

Prime let the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk. "The best night, huh? Well, I'll hold you to that, so don't even think about wasting my time."


	15. 14 - Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped by a creature of the night, Prime is faced with a fear he's never even considered.

(Do... do I need to put a warning for implied BDSM?)

As long as there were no more concerts, bands, screaming fangirls, or overly loud noises in the next dimension, Prime would be happy. His ears were pounding, his body seriously sleep-deprived from the band's antics. It was a satisfying sort of ache, accompanied by precious memories of shouting and losing control. For the first time in his life, music had meant something to him, or maybe it had just been the singer. The other Seto hadn't been kidding when he had promised Prime a good time.

Shaking away the delicate memories of Atem framed by colored lights and tongue dancing just a moment away from his microphone, he tried to keep himself focused on the journey ahead. These heart-thumping feelings were just a distraction, and it wasn't even like they could lead anywhere. That was another world's Atem, someone even further away than the one he was looking for.

Suddenly irritated, Kaiba dragged out his sheath, placing it in front of him. It was the only distraction he had, and it was a welcome one. Carefully pulling the blade out a few inches, he stared at the silvery dragon runes running down the length of the steel. _Prime_. His new name was engraved on the sheath, and imprinted on the blade's soul.

Computer systems flashed. The next world he would have to land on was in sight. Time spent there... three days.

Sighing softly and sheathing his blade, Kaiba hoped he wasn't in for another world riddled with monsters, or fangirls. Between the two, he would rather have the monsters, since his sword would at least do him some good. For now, he was alone, angling into the dense atmosphere. Entering into reality was the same nerve-searing experience, his body tearing apart and reforming exactly as it had so many times before.

It was night when he landed, which was strange. His first thought was to check his surroundings. After all, his other self was usually close by after he landed, and it would save him the trouble of having to find somewhere to spend the night. Streetlights ran down this deserted part of town, a few flickering, even less completely out. No one was around.

Instincts flared, and Kaiba hunched his shoulders slightly, defensive. This wasn't a good place to be. Before he ran out of time, he should get back to his transport, fly out, find somewhere brighter and better to land. There was no safety here, no one to help him -

Pain exploded through his system, stabbing into his neck and spreading through his nerves. The sudden weight of a man dragged across his body, and Kaiba's knees buckled. He shouted in pain, flailing for his blade. He just needed his sword, he could get to the sword, the pain was so spiraling through him like venom.

"Well, well. You smell a lot like my Beloved, you look just like him, you even dress like him. And yet, your taste betrays everything." That voice, so familiar, brushed across his ear, that paralyzing pain subsiding into a dull ache. The weight on someone on his back tore an involuntary groan from Kaiba's throat, his brain slowly catching up to who he was listening to.

"Atem." He mumbled, uncertain if this was the Atem or the Yugi of this world. He couldn't quite move his limbs, anxiety rising through him as he found his struggles growing weaker and weaker.

"You know my name too, stranger. I have a lot of questions."

He had guessed right. "I'm from another dimension. What the _fuck_ did you do to me?"

"Oh? It's just how my Beloved and I greet one another." Atem's weight was holding him down. Kaiba struggled to rise, but a strange weakness suddenly filled his whole body. Terrified, he tried to reach for his sword again, but found his arm pinned down by one slender hand.

"That blade's made with silver, and I don't like it." The other purred. His free hand traced down Kaiba's spine, making him shudder as every line of muscle and scar tissue were quickly memorized by those wandering fingers. His fear and excitement collided when that hand brushed his hip, circled around to his front, found his belt buckle, and -

tossed the sheath far away, accompanied by the all the metallic clatter of a death bell. Kaiba's head sunk down to the ground, his hopes gradually dying out with the noise of ringing steel on the pavement. He would die here. "Listen to me. My name is Seto Kaiba, and I'm a traveler from another dimension. I'm here to refuel my transport for a few days. I mean you no harm... "

"Oh, really?" Atem's weight shifted. He was sitting on Kaiba's ass now, his fingers kneading circles into the traveler's tense shoulders. Despite the situation, he found his numb body relaxing into the massage, his teeth gritting together briefly as he tried to move. "Well, that's good to know. However, I would like you to know that I mean you full harm, Seto Kaiba."

"Harm... ?" His vision was blurring now, his tongue getting heavier in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a little bit." Pins and needles ran down Kaiba's skin, blazing down his body. Everything was getting darker, and he was losing feeling.

"No... " This was his worst nightmare. Seto Kaiba couldn't move, and someone was trying to hurt him. Fighting with himself, fighting for control, his vision sparked red before turning black.

\---

When he found himself again, Kaiba was lying on what felt like a padded table. For a moment, he was scared that he was still paralyzed and blinded, but as his sight adjusted, he realized that he was tied down, and the room was dark.

"Oh? You're awake." It was Atem's voice, but Atem would never use that tone with him. Kaiba wanted to crawl into the darkness, escape from those words and the malice behind them. He knew what that voice meant.

"Stay away from me." He hissed, but his words were shaky. He had been backed into this corner too many times before.

A light flickered on behind him, and the noise of footsteps approached. "I refuse." It was this Atem, but he looked far different than any of the ones Kaiba had met before.

His skin was white as snow, and most of it was on full display. Black leather and lace crossed his body, held up by gold buckles and cuffs. The lingerie was flattering, as if it were custom-made for his tiny frame. Kaiba found himself breathing in deeply, without knowing how to let it out. "You look happy to see me." Atem purred.

Kaiba realized his coat had been taken, as well as his cuffs and belt. The stranger had stripped him down, and gone through his clothes. They weren't anywhere in sight. A cold wave washed over him as he realized the other had been handling him while he was asleep. Who knows what had happened to him while he was unconscious? "I'm not. What the hell is going on here?" He snapped, his breaths coming in hard pants. _Hold it together. If I lose it here, I'll die._ "Untie me, right now."

"I'm not going to do that yet." Something fluttered behind Atem, shifting around his hips. With a start, Kaiba realized that they were wings, all leather, like a bat's. At first glance, they looked like part of his dark gear. "There's something I need to tell you about me."

"And what would that be?" He growled, his eyes fixed on the other.

Red eyes. Not the familiar red-violet, which Kaiba had taken them for at first. No, these eyes were red as blood. "I'm a vampire, a creature of the night." The creature opened his mouth in a half-grin, those long canine teeth gleaming in the dull light. "And I know a man with your same name and face. I fed on him for years, just him. He refused to let me feed on other humans. One day, he finally admitted that his reason for that wasn't altruistic, but because he wanted me as his own."

Atem smiled, his voice soft. "I turned him that night. Seto Kaiba, my Beloved, is a vampire." His expression grew harsh. "He had to leave to take care of family matters, and he's been gone for two weeks. I... I've never fed on anyone else, not in years. I tried to go back to feeding a few days ago, but it made me sick. Tonight, I went out one more time to find something to eat - and I found you."

"How touching, it _must_ be fate." Kaiba writhed against the bonds, testing their endurance. "I'm not an all-you-can-eat buffet. Let me go right now."

"I'm not that kind of person." Atem stated flatly. With a few smooth motions, he mounted Kaiba, leaning over his face. "I'm not interested in taking without giving. I've already taken you freedom, and now I'll be taking your blood. Whatever I can give you in exchange, feel free to demand it from me... "

Kaiba tried to lean back, his breath coming dangerously fast. He was spiraling down much too quickly, his worst memories dragging themselves back to mind. "I don't want anything, except to get out of here!" He hissed, desperately working against the ropes that tied him. He was immobilized expertly, bound up but his circulation still running.

The vampire leaned in, and Kaiba felt his bruised neck prodded by sharp teeth. He was going over earlier's wound with his mouth, finding the scar. Slow and serene, unaffected by Kaiba's pathetic struggle, Atem dragged his wet tongue over the mark, lapping long strokes down his neck. It was oddly hypnotic, something numbing and sleepy settling in Kaiba's veins.

"What are you doing to me?" He groaned, his protests getting weaker as his body refused to respond to his commands.

"Vampire saliva is poison to humans." Atem mumbled, his head buried in Kaiba's neck. "It starts by making you go numb. In higher doses, you go unconscious, like what I did to you earlier. If I give you too much, you'll die. But don't worry, I'm not interested in having a dead body on my hands. I know how to give you enough to make this pleasurable, so just keep still for me."

"I don't want it." Seto drowsed, trying to keep a hold on his fear. It was so much easier to slide into oblivion instead, to let this new wave of mindlessness take over.

"That's too bad." Atem's voice dropped to a whisper, sending his hair pricking up as he let his mouth wander over Kaiba's ear. "You look like a banquet table spread out for me, and I'm a hungry man."

"You're insane." He wriggled his legs one more time, finding himself firmly strapped down. How many others had lain where he lay now, their final thoughts running frantically through their minds? Was the vampire telling the truth about only feeding on one man, or was he just a lying monster?

"Hold still, or it might hurt." A delicate canine trailed his flesh, drawing pink lines in its wake. It felt like a blade, dragged sensuously down his neck. Now it was biting into him, blood welling up where that crushing pain should be. Kaiba felt numb, weightless, his body floating on the surface of black water. The pain in his neck wasn't an inconvenience, but an anchor, keeping him delightfully wrapped up in his own flesh.

"You're very good at this." Atem drew back, his pretty white skin and pale mouth outlined in dangerous crimson. "You're so much like my Seto... when we first met, he was very sensitive, but refused to let me numb the pain for him. Now, that's his favorite part. However, your taste is worlds apart from how my Seto is."

"Taste?" Kaiba queried loosely, closing his eyes. He could feel blood pulsing and trickling down his neck, pooling on the padded table. That should worry him, should be driving him over the edge, straight into a full-blown panic attack.. This time, it didn't. Instead, he wanted to know what his blood tasted like to a vampire.

"Yours is so... muddied. Ambitions, desires, wishes, and dreams, they're all in such a tangle inside your pretty mind." Atem leaned down, lapping a long stripe down his neck again. Thus ensconced, he continued, "I can taste it in your blood. All the missing sleep, the skipped meals, the anxiety-inducing situations you've been in recently. They're all here. It's a rather salty mess, but it has such rich undertones. It's a meal, to be sure."

Kaiba hummed softly, tilting his head to give Atem access to his neck. He wanted more of that pain, the sensation of being held down. His life was dribbling out of him with each lick and suck, but it didn't matter. Atem was warm, and was savoring his meal in the best of ways. In this far-off world, where Prime the dimensional traveler was just a dream, Kaiba was a piece of food for a monster.

"Eat me... " He mumbled, wishing he could run a hand down Atem's bare spine. What did the touch of those leather wings feel like?

"You went down so fast." Atem smirked into his neck, and Kaiba couldn't help but smile too, even though he didn't get the joke. "The anxious ones always do. Something about letting go is really easy for them."

He lapped up a few more mouthfuls of scarlet before adding thoughtfully, "I won't take too much from you, just enough to get me through tonight. I don't know when my Seto will be here, and I want to keep you safe in the meantime."

Safe. Kaiba hadn't felt like that in a long time. "I don't need to be safe." He muttered, his hands tensing under their bonds. Something had caused the water to ripple, disturbing the sweet peace of oblivion. He didn't need to be anywhere else. There was nowhere else to be. "Just take what you want."

"You're silly." Atem giggled, euphoric with the red taste of blood. "A little more and you can go back to hating me."

Kaiba wanted to ask what he meant by that. Why would he ever hate anyone? Before he could answer, hard fangs savaged his neck again, making him cry out. It felt so good. There was no way he should be allowed to feel something so strongly in his numb oasis, but it cut through all his senses like a knife. It ached, and burned, and he loved it. That was what it meant to be alive.

All too soon, Atem was pulling away, licking Kaiba's essence from his lips. The red suited his face perfectly, a splash of color in the monotone. "Thank you for the meal." His wings fluttered delicately, his lace-framed body almost shining in the pale light. "I have to go get something, but I'll be back for you soon."

Kaiba mewled his protest, but Atem was already slipping away, leaving him to bleed on the table. The wound didn't really bother him, but he was getting tired of being tied down. His skin was chafed, painfully throbbing under the rope. Something about being restrained was also egging on the edges of his world, a worrying reminder that there could be something outside of this forgetful abyss. He refused to acknowledge that, certain that he didn't exist outside of Atem's room and touch. There was nothing else.

It didn't take long for the vampire to return, a first-aid kit in his hands. He had also thrown on an over-sized dress shirt, unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. "Hold still for me." With practiced motions, he swabbed the wound with disinfectant. It stung, and Kaiba winced, the pain completely different then Atem's bites. This was a cold, clean pain, threatening to pull him up out of his sleep entirely. The next thing he saw were Atem's red eyes, leaning over his face with a worried expression hidden in their depths. "Are you okay?"

Kaiba smiled at him, wishing he could reach up and touch his scarlet-stained mouth. His lips were too beautiful like this, flowers blooming in the depths of winter. "I'm fine." He drowsed. He was floating in a pool of black water. There was nothing outside of it, except Atem, and the ropes. "Untie me... please?" Then it would just be him alone with the vampire, just like it should be. Just like it had always been.

"No." Atem roughly scrubbed his neck with the disinfectant again, cleaning up spills of blood. Kaiba cried out, but squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think about the way the water felt on his skin, the weightlessness of his own body. Gravity was pulling him down instead, holding him onto the table.

"Don't. I want to stay." Kaiba hissed, but it was already too late. He was sinking.

"It's killing your nerve endings." Atem reprimanded, sliding bandages out of the kit. "If you stay like that for too long, you'll lose your memories. I'm not up for adopting a new Seto."

Reality was a cold, hard thing. It physically hurt when it returned, bringing unshed tears to Kaiba's eyes as his fear of the situation and distaste for the creature both crashed back down together. Atem was standing right over him, bandaging his aching neck, so he closed his eyes, hoping that would be enough to stop the flow of liquid. So many memories were pouring over his mind, washing him down in a timeline of loss and torture. It was nothing more than his own history, a series of pathetic highs and nightmarish lows.

Atem didn't seem to notice, his gestures formal and professional. Tilting Kaiba's head to the side, he wrapped the bandages around his neck, carefully pulling them tight. Kaiba shuddered at the scrape of nails and his unnaturally cold skin, but didn't protest. What was the point? He was trapped on the table, just like he was trapped in his body. Never once would his soul be at peace while he was still breathing.

Of course Atem saw the tears tangled in Kaiba's eyelashes, and the sudden lack of movement. Sighing softly, he let his hands drop to his sides, uncertain of what to do. He had caused this, of course, forcing Kaiba to choke on euphoria before dragging it away. As always, his desires got out of hand and hurt people. It was almost what he was designed for, from the tips of his blonde hair to the bottoms of his clawed feet. A distant feeling of regret had wormed its way inside him, but he found it easy to ignore. Vampires weren't made to feel such things. He had eaten his meal, and these were the consequences.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Atem gathered up his supplies, keeping his tone neutral. "It's around 10 AM, so there are plenty of places open. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Give me my sword." Kaiba replied flatly.

"I'll get you a bagel." Atem walked away, casually letting his wing dip against Kaiba's leg as he walked past. "After I put this up, I'll get you some water and untie you."

Kaiba didn't respond to that, his eyes still shut tight. As soon as he heard the door shut, he let out one compressed sob, something more like a choke. Hot tears stung his eyes and ran down his cheeks, burning trails left in their wake. He didn't want to move, and he was tired of remembering. Maybe he would ask Atem to wipe his mind, beg and plead for more of that nothingness. Maybe he wouldn't stop until Kaiba was dead at his feet. At least then his death would be easy, as simple as falling asleep in a pool full of black water.

_But then Gozaburo would win._

That would mean that, in the end, despite his best efforts, Kaiba would never get past him. Everything he had done would be dust in the wind, and his stepfather would get his last laugh in hell.

Kaiba would do anything to twist one more knife into that man's throat, even if that meant breathing. Each breath he took, every second he kept himself alive, he was winning. And if he didn't win, then why would he even be alive in the first place?

Atem came back a few moments later, a bottle of water in his hands. Without saying a word, he began undoing Kaiba's ties, releasing his legs, then his left hand. "If you try to attack me, you will die." He said, briefly squeezing Kaiba's forearm. His grip was like a vice, his superhuman strength a veiled threat. Kaiba just shot him a glare, hoping he wouldn't notice the ragged tear stains coating his face.

As soon as all his limbs were free, he sat up, rubbing his sore wrists. The motion was a little too quick for his body, and his head spun, the blood loss finally sinking in. "How much blood did you take?" He groaned, blinking hard until the world was back in focus.

"Half a pint, or 8 ounces." Atem handed him the water bottle. His shirt was buttoned up now, and he had thrown a pair of shorts on over his lacy thigh-highs. "Half as much as they take from you when you give blood."

"Why are you wearing... that?" Kaiba asked, drinking deeply from the bottle until it was crumpled and empty in his hand.

"Sometimes my saliva can make people horny." Atem smirked, carefully studying his reaction. Kaiba didn't give him one, merely capping the bottle stiffly. The very last thing he was feeling right now was arousal. Disappointed in his lack of interest, the vampire continued, "It's a side effect, really, something unintended. I like the taste of blood that's full of desire, so think of it as the dash of sugar on my cornflakes."

Handing Kaiba another bottle, Atem let his wing curl around and trace Kaiba's knee. "I'm leaving now. Don't hurt yourself, and try to rest. Any preference for what kind of bagel you want?"

"I want to leave."

"Egg and cheese it is." Atem pulled away, running clawed fingers through his dark and pale hair. "Not yet, okay? You're the only other person in the world that doesn't make me sick when I eat."

"Fuck you." Kaiba responded, draining this bottle dry just as quickly.

"Same." Atem walked away, his wings fluttering briefly before hiding inside his shirt. If Kaiba had to guess, it was a gesture of aggression.

As soon as the vampire was gone, he settled back on the table, closing his eyes. He really wanted to go back to nothingness, briefly fantasizing about the black water, and the way Atem's mouth had closed over his neck so easily. Every greedy slurp and nip had been his reality, the memories he had forged for himself.

Hissing in disgust at his own thoughts, Kaiba rolled over, shaking the memory of that monster out of his mind. He wasn't a slab of meat on a plate, but the vampire had done nothing but treat him like one. There was no way that he should be wishing for more contact with that thing, even if it did look like his Atem. He needed to focus, or at least get some rest. There was, after all, his own kind of oblivion available, something he didn't need another monster for. Curling his arms under his head, Kaiba went to sleep, slowly dropping off into darkness.

\---

_"... just like you, see?"_

_"Damn."_

_"Shh, keep it down. I fed on him earlier, and he's still sleeping it off."_

_"Right, sorry. I can't believe it... is he real?"_

Kaiba woke up to a soft conversation, his mind stirring before his body did. The smell of hot grease teased at his nose, coaxing him out of unconsciousness. Atem was talking to someone else, a man with a deep voice. Suddenly concerned that someone else would see him in this vulnerable position, Kaiba shot up, blinking his eyes open. "What the hell's going on?" He hissed, his sleepy mouth barely forming around the syllables.

A tall man was standing next to Atem, wrapped up in a long brown coat. His ocean-eyes were tired, but other than that, he didn't have much in common with Prime. This Seto was not all sharp edges and cold eyes, but warmer and solid. His dark bangs drooped above one eye, and he was a healthy weight, but heavier than Prime. He was a good counter to Atem, who was so light and pale.

"Calm down." Seto held up his hands, his expression neutral. "We were just coming to let you out." He shot a glare at Atem. "Right?"

The vampire shrugged, tugging at his sleeves. "Ye-es." He said slowly, his wings fluttering loosely at his sides. Going up to Prime, he offered him a paper bag, the warm grease smell rising temptingly from its depths. "Sorry." He shrugged, shaking the bag insistently.

Prime snatched it from his hands, scowling at the half-hearted apology. Tearing the wrapping open, he dragged out a gooey bagel, cheese dripping down the side. Biting into it, he tasted tomatoes, eggs, spices, the sharp burst of seeds that speckled the bread. His mouth full, he gave Atem a sickly grin, shamelessly displaying his half-chewed food.

Atem turned away, gritting his pointed teeth. Seto sighed from his place in the doorway, running a hand through the back of his hair. "I'm so sorry about all this. Atem can get a little crazy when he's left to his own devices."

"He kidnapped me, drugged me, bit my neck, and offered to fuck me." Prime replied dryly. He was hungrier than he realized, his stomach aching for more.

"Woah, woah, I never offered you any kind of fuck." Atem spluttered, turning quickly to Seto. "Don't believe him, he's an asshole."

"Go upstairs." Seto huffed, crossing his arms. "Wash my laundry or something."

Prime sucked the cheese off his fingers loudly, staring dead-eyed at Atem. "You heard the man."

Giving a guttural growl, Atem bared his teeth, spinning around to stand in front of Prime again. Suddenly snapping the air in his face, he succeeded in his goal of making Prime flinch, his free hand raising up defensively. Smirking, Atem then made his exit, bouncing out of the room with light steps.

Prime hadn't liked that. His heart was still racing from fear, the flavor of his food suddenly going sour in his throat. "He ripped my turtleneck." He muttered, putting the bagel down for now. "It's not like I can just get a new shirt like this."

"I'm sorry." Seto came up to him now, gesturing to his neck. "Uh, can I see it?"

Prime tilted his head obligingly, showing off Atem's handiwork. Seto sucked in a breath, reaching out to touch Prime's neck, just above the actual wound. "Shit, are you okay? He left some pretty big bruises on you."

It ached dully under his hand, and Prime wondered what kind of condition his neck was in to make a vampire's boyfriend concerned. Seto himself was wearing a loose scarf, his wounds concealed. "I'm fine. Only the bite itself really hurts."

Seto hummed softly, but pulled back. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure he cleaned you up properly. These wounds can get pretty nasty if they're not taken care of. Anyway, if you want to come upstairs and get showered, I've got some clothes I can lend you. 'Tem's supposed to be doing the laundry, so we can just toss all this in with it-"

"Yeah, sounds great." Prime interrupted, fresh concern suddenly bursting inside him. "I need my sword back first. If that little fucker got rid of it, I'm going to strangle him."

"Sword?" Seto blinked. "I'll, uhh, ask him about it. Come on, let's go up."

Prime followed after him obligingly, his body aching after sleeping curled up on that table. "Why do you even have a basement like this anyway? How often are you using a padded table to tie people up?" He asked, grabbing his bagel on the way out.

Seto grinned sheepishly, giving a little shrug. "I don't think you really want to know the answer to that. Usually, um, the person on the table wants to be tied up... "

Prime shook his head immediately. "That's enough." He would rather not spare another thought to that basement, or what was done in it. He was free from this monster's clutches, and there was no way he was going back.


End file.
